To Life
by Meagana
Summary: A Birthday Wish Brings Buck, Mary, and Chris's 12 year old Descendant to 1876, and she is in need of a family, but can she adjust to the past?
1. Chapter 1

Set in both the 2016/ And Old West.

 **April 22nd, 2016-Denver, Colorado**

 **Zoe Wilmington** was a genius, Brilliant, mischievous, innovative, creative, imaginative, more capable of thinking out of the box and on her feet than any two dozen people but she was not appreciated by her aunt and missed her Mother and father terribly. Zoe Wilmington was born to Buck and Clarissa Larabee on April 22nd, 2004, when the two of them died in a car crash she was sent to live with Clarissa's sister, Morgan. Morgan was not like her kind, compassionate, warm, sister. Forgotten once again on her 12th Birthday her Aunt had forgotten. Zoe made her own cake, and stuck a candle in it. She lit it, and made a wish.

"I wish for to have a loving attentive, happy family again." She blew out the candle. Now the thing about birthday wishes, people should know is there's a reason you wish them silently, if you make them out loud, someone might come along and grant them, in creative and interesting ways, and like old Chinese curse states; May you live in Interesting times. The Next Morning, there was a note on the Dry erase board outside her room where her aunt always left her notes. **Going to DC tomorrow. Be packed. Going for five days. Pack as usual. Be ready by 6 am. M.** She packed and at 5:30 she had breakfast, and gathered her leather duffel bag and her computer purse. She felt a tug, and a push, and a tingle, and she was standing on a dusty street in the old West, looking around, With Several Men staring at her, and one Blonde woman. One in a she would deem fancy clothes of the late 1800s, One in Black, One with a Mustache, One very large Silver-haired one, One Young naïve Looking one, One long haired one in buckskins, and one intelligent looking black one, and a Blonde haired lady.

 **Four Corners, Colorado Territory April 24th, 1876**

"What is going on here?" She asked in almost shock. She recognized the men. As the Seven Protectors of Four Corners. Chris Larabee, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, JD Dunne, Vin Tanner, and Nathan Jackson. And the Woman as the reporter of the Clarion News Mary Travis. Three of them her ancestors. She recognized them, especially Buck Wilmington as looked just like her dad except for the Mustache her Dad was always clean shaven, and her dad had a much better dress sense.

"That's what what'd like to know. You got a name?" Chris asked glared.

"Z-Zoe, it's Greek it means life…." She said.

"An Adult asks yer name, you tell, yer whole name, now yer whole name…." Chris said, not meaning for it to come out harshly. She flinched.

"Zoe Clarissa Wilmington."

"Wilmington?" Buck asked. "What's yer Pa's name?"

"Buck Wilmington….." Not trying to be evasive but she was nervous.

"How old are you!" Trying to think which one of his past lovers could be the girl's Ma. Although he had an idea, with her middle name being Clarissa, and her just showing up here now. Chris was going to kill him she looked like the right age, and he had bedded Chris's sister Clarissa, during the war.

"12 years, as of yesterday." She said automatically. He thought carefully, Aw Hell. Chris **_was_** gonna kill him. Clarissa was a Spitfire. She was working as a nurse at a Union Army Field Hospital. He was wounded. She tended his wounds and then comforted him.

"How'd you appear like that?" Vin Tanner asked suspiciously. He'd seen some not exactly natural things in his life. He knew there was more to life, than just what you could see.

"That I have no idea. It shouldn't be possible. Look, I'm obviously in past, I mean you're the seven protectors of Four corners the last of you died in 1923, that's 73 years ago…and Four Corners hasn't looked anything like this since the just before World War I, that's 100 years, and….and that Buck Wilmington there is My Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather, and so is Chris Larabee and Mary Travis….I mean great-great-great-great grandmother….I mean time travel is just not possible…..I can't just be in 2016 one minute, and then in whenever this is."

"1876." JD answered." She looked around saw the rainy grey say.

"April?"

"April 24th." Josiah said. She nodded.

"It's was Birthday yesterday." She sighed. "I made a wish that I'd have a loving happy family again. I didn't think I'd end up in the past, I didn't even think wishes came true, and this isn't even what I wished for!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Brothers, I think we need to take this somewhere a bit more private." Josiah said.

"I think so too." Mary said. The Seven men and the adult woman, escorted the child to the building where the Seven had their headquarters and where the Jail was located. Zoe already noticed she wasn't wearing the same thing she had put on when she got dressed that morning, and her computer purse, and large duffel bag, had been altered, from having zippers, to having straps, flaps, and buckles and slightly smaller, and it looked very different, the computer bag was pretty much the same as it was. She checked her Duster Pocket, and still had her iPod, and her wallet. Once they were in the building Josiah closed the door.

"Now what's this about a birthday wish?" Josiah asked.

"I wished on Birthday, Which was Yesterday, to have a loving, attentive happy family again. My parents died the New Year's Eve before I turned 10. A drunk driver killed them, anyway I got sent to live with my Aunt she doesn't abuse me or anything, and she makes sure I have pretty much everything I want or need, at least physically, but I never actually see her in person. Unless she has to make a trip out of the town and She can't find someone to watch me, and even than I only see her while we're actually traveling, she leaves me in the hotel room the whole time, and doesn't talk to me unless she has to. We mostly talk through messages we leave to each other left on a dry erase board, which is like a chalk board, but not as messy."

"I See." Ezra didn't know what to say. The girl had absolutely no poker face, her emotions were an open book. He would have to help her not to be as good as himself of course, but at least a be good enough to fit into society here in Four Corners, any child of 12 who couldn't hide their emotions better than that, was going to be in a lot of trouble, and cause a lot of trouble as well. Just because he wanted to see what she'd say or do he added. "Do you have anything, to prove you're from the future…."

She nodded. She took out the Music player from her pocket, and the Wallet. She opened the Wallet, and took out her School ID, her State ID, which her Aunt made her get even though she was only 12, her Library card, her Credit card, Her cash. Then she opened her Computer bag and took out her Laptop, opened it up and turned it on, her Kindle turned it on, and her cell phone, her cell phone solar charger, and the little case that folded out into a solar panel for her Laptop and E-reader.

"I think this is more than nuff proof that yer from tha future…." Chris said. Zoe looks at the Computer screen.

"My Internet is working, that's….."

"What?" Vin asked.

"The Internet is like our telegraph but so much, it's how we communicate, entertain ourselves, get our news, research, everything, but it is very much like a telegraph it has to connected to the system. You don't have the Internet here, and you certainly don't have wireless Internet here….." She moved to sit down at the desk, and pulled the laptop to her. "I have an E-mail, Electronic Mail, it's like a letter…." She opens it. "It's from my Mom. **'** Dear Cub, So sorry for the way my sister treated you, I knew she was logical and distant but I never thought she would ignore you so completely. She doesn't deal emotions well, she never has, but she used to be better with family, losing every one she cared about except you, changed her and I'm sorry for that. I couldn't interceded until your wish, I know this sounds crazy, but it's true. I placed you with people who will protect and love you, it was destiny to go back in time, you're meant to be a part of history. Your computer and your other devices will continue to be work and are now indestructible inside and out. Other than to use the Programs already on the devices you can only use the computer for research and to communicate with your father and myself. I know you were hoping for Netflix and to add to your iTunes and Kindle but there are limitations to the advantages that I can give you, The devices will hold their batteries for longer but they will need to be charged, the The solar charge will work on all your devices, the cell phone will provide helpful hints keep it on you, on silent. I have included an identity for you, the daughter of Christopher Larabee's sister and Buck Wilmington conceived in the July 1864 at a Union Army Hospital where Mr. Wilmington was being treated and Miss Larabee was a nurse. She returned to Indiana after she became pregnant, and never told her brother or Mister Wilmington, You grew up in Chicago. Your Mother was a Nurse with a head for Investment and she died from breast cancer. With my intervention you will receive quite an Inheritance from her estate. On the Afternoon stage a solicitor named Abraham Willis will arrive, he will have all the paperwork and your inheritance and he and everyone else will be convinced you arrived with him. I suggest you hide your future devices back in your computer bag until your lockable trunk arrives, with the rest of your stuff." She closes the E-mail. "There's an e-mail, for you guys too. To the Seven Protectors of Four Corners.

"Read it please, Zoe." Chris said.

"Yes, sir. Alright. 'Dear Seven, and Mary Travis. We are Entrusting our daughter to you, our most precious God-given gift, and in turn we are giving her the means to make your lives easier and better. There are programs on her computer to help each of you, you've all been left something I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. We chose Buck, not just because you share her father's name but because you are the most like her father Buck Andrew Wilmington. Not only was he the spitting image of you in life, but he was also quite the ladies' man, until he met the one woman he couldn't catch, and she made him fall in love with her. But whether he was chasing ladies, falling in love with them, enforcing the law or taking care of his child, he was a good man, and was an excellent father and we know you will be too. Also something I'd like to mention, while we are not against corporal punishment and used it on Zoe growing up, I would recommend against using a Switch and cautioning against using a belt and recommend using your hand, or the back of a hairbrush if absolutely necessary. Both a Switch and Belt are considered Abuse in the future and are considered illegal to use in the punishment of minors. It will be unlikely she will ever see either item used on her as anything other than abuse, and would likely cause distrust in her, we always used our hands, a wooden spoon, or an old wooden backed hair brush, if it was needed. Zoe is if nothing else a child who craves approval, appreciation and love from authority figures and while she has a mischievous streak but her lack of any real poker face, keeps her from getting into too much trouble. Most of the trouble she has gotten into has been because of her mouth, and her hand in planning other children's schemes and pranks. She has a real gift for planning, it shouldn't be a problem for you, as she never sought out her clients, they sought her out, as long as none of the other children learn of her past misdeeds they won't approach her. Sincerely Clarissa and Buck Wilmington. That's it."

"Alright, first things first, so you think a Strappin' or a Switchin' is abuse?" Buck asked.

"Switch definitely, I don't think I'd ever see a switch as anything but abuse, but a belt, that's a grey area. I'd like to say yes, but my grandparents used a Belt on my dad when he was a kid and he didn't think they abused him, I just don't know…."

"So folks just started puttin' other folks in jail for abusin' young'uns." Buck asked

"Well, they started investigated in the things in the 1960s, but they never did anything, but in the last few decades they started taking more and more action. It depends on where you live, sometimes you get thrown and jail, but the kids definitely get taken away, and they get put in foster care, which can be worse, but isn't always, the system is broken, and lot of kids get broken because of it. I'm sure you know that, the orphanage system you have isn't the best either, doesn't mean there aren't a lot of well-meaning kind hearted people trying the best they can to help a lot of kids." She said. they nodded. "There are a lot of reasons to take kids away from a family, physical, mental, or sexual abuse, or neglect, All those are illegal. But constitutes abuse are different in every state. There are 50 states now, including Colorado."

"Wonderful." Ezra said. "Do you happen to know when that happens?"

"August 1st 1876." She said automatically. "Proclamation 230 by President Ulysses S Grant, making it the 38th State."

"Brother Ezra now is not the time for your money making schemes." Josiah said.

"More's the pity." Ezra said.

"Alright I think we best put away the future contraptions for now." Chris said softly.

"Yes, Sir." She said she might not have had much experience in the last two years and four months of talking to real parents, but she had very real experiences before that. Her parents weren't as strict as 19th century parents, but they taught her to be polite and courteous, and of course she was no fool. She'd read enough books set in the Frontier to know how to respond, even if her own parents wouldn't have made her respond that way. She quickly packed everything up, neatly in her computer purse. "Now what?"

"Why don't tell us 'bout yer schoolin'?" Josiah said.

"Oh, Ah, well I was in the eighth grade, Which is two years ahead of me, but I know that means nothing to you, Um in Math I'm in my second year of Pre-Algebra which won't help me in School much, since that branch of Mathematics hasn't been invented yet. But I can Multiply and Divide three digit numbers so that should help, I can read and write at a college level, um, History and current events is going to be tricky, the 19th century to me is the past, and while I know a lot about history compared to other children my age, they don't teach you everything and they teach the test in my time. they have standardized tests they make every child take so they can prove they learn, and get government money, in order insure they get the money a certain number of students have to pass, so they have to teach the test, which leaves a lot of information out of the classroom. I don't know a lot about 19th century, and what I do know I learned on my own."

"You don't speak like any 12 year old I ever met." Vin said.

"My Language and Learning comprehension skills are very high, thank you for noticing."

"They test you fer that?" Chris asked.

"In the future they test you for everything." She said with a smile.

"I think we should go 'bout our biznis 'till the lawyer gets here." Nathan said. And they did Chris and Buck stayed with the girl. Mary went back to the Clarion. Ezra went back to the Saloon, JD, and Vin went on Patrol, Nathan went back to his Clinic, Josiah to his church. Buck went to get lunch from the Saloon for the three of them at noon, and brought the dishes back. At 3 O'clock the stage arrived and with it, Abraham Willis, a man who reminded everyone who saw him of a Walrus. He came in. Tall Rotund Belly, Broad Shoulders, and large Walrus like Mustache

"Miss Wilmington it's best not to run off like that, I see you found your father and Uncle and made yourself comfortable. I am Abraham Willis, and I am here representing the estate Clarissa Larabee?"

"What has this to do with my sister?" Chris said eyeing the stranger like he was supposed to.

"Your sister left the care of her daughter to both her natural father Buck Wilmington and to her brother, that would be you Mr. Larabee. She also left a Substantial Inheritance to the girl, and as well as a few others. Mr. Wilmington, Mr. Larabee letters from Clarissa." They read them.

"My sister had money to leave?"

"Your sister was an accomplished financial mind. Had she been a man she would have been the brightest mind of Wall street. Now Other than informing you of the custody arrangement, now I'll speak to you about your inheritance and Miss Wilmington's inheritance before we gather the others. She left the two of you $200 in 20 gold pieces, 20 acres of land near Four Corners, and about 1,000 work of Stocks and bonds, and Miss Wilmington over $500,000 in a mix of cash, real estate holdings, stocks, and cash, Mostly Stocks and Real Estate, She is only entitled to $10 of it now in a mix of low-value coinage. The rest most be cleared through Mr. Larabee as the Stewart of her Inheritance."

"Why him?" Buck asked.

"Well, Mr. Wilmington as much as she trusts you with her child, she knows you will have the support of her brother with that, with financial decisions she feels better putting that directly in her brother's hands." Mr. Willis said. "Now, instead of which is 18 in this territory, She will receive control of her accounts when she is 25, or her husband will."

"I don't plan on getting married." She said. Not in this century. She thought.

"You will when you're older." Chris said. They got everything settled and Chris went to get everyone so they got have their meeting in the back room of the Saloon.

"Well, while you gather everyone up, why don't I show, Zoe to the boarding house." Buck said.

"Good idea." Chris said. Buck took her suitcase, she took her computer bag, and he guided her to the boarding house which seemed nice. She walked over to the house, and was greeted by a little old lady, who looked like an Elf.

"Who is this Mr. Wilmington?"

"My daughter, Chris is Niece. Clarissa never told me."

"Good maybe it will keep you from chasin every wom'n in Four Corners. The room betwin You and Chris is free."

"Thank ya, Mrs. Grayson…."

"Thanks Mrs. G." The Girl said with an earnest bright smile The Old woman smiled.

"I like her, Mr. Wilmington, She's a little pistol, she'll keep ya boys on yer toes…." He took her to the room. it looked like every room in every western she'd ever seen except for the very nice quilt on the bed, and the window seat.

"I like it." She said.

"I'll let you unpack." She did. She felt lost, and a little homesick, for her pillow top, down comforter, and her modern conveniences. She unpacked. She decided to keep her computer stuff with her. She went downstairs and saw Buck.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"There's a Bath house across the street. But I don't think we have the time, and Yer clean nuff, you must have bathed this morning."

"Of course I did, No I mean I have to go….You know use the facilities, pee…." She said urgently.

He laughed. "You have those in yer houses?"

"yeah with a Sink and a bathtub, indoor plumbing, most people have at least two, A House this size would have at least four."

"Huh, Well. There's an Outhouse at Back I'll show you." he took her and guided her outside.

"It's far away." She said.

"To avoid contamination." He said.

"What do you do at night?"

"Chamber pots."

"Oh. I guess emptying them would probably be one of my chores in the morning huh?" She grimaced.

"Probably not unless you was being punished." He laughed. "Now You go in there, there's Newspaper, in there to wipe with…..an there's a hand pump 'round the corner to wash your hands with."

"With Soap?"

"Of course with soap, we aint barbarians." She went in, and used the outhouse, it wasn't as bad as she thought. She'd been camping before, and she'd been to her Grandfather's cabin in Four Corner's the only difference is this didn't have actual toilet paper. The newsprint was scratchy but not so bad, at least it wasn't glossy or anything. And at least she didn't have to Poop, She thought. Buck took her to wash her Hands.

"So, I'm not sure, what to call you."

"What did you call your….."

"Daddy, sometimes Papa Bear."

"How about Papa?" They sat on the front steps.

"Okay, that sounds good, you look exactly like him, except he didn't have a mustache and his hair was browner than it was black."

"Really?" She nodded.

"He always dressed in a suit, he was an FBI Agent, they deal with the Kidnappings, murders, bank robberies but their Jurisdiction is the Federal Government not the State, or a county or town. He was proud to be an FBI Agent."

"I'm shure he was Darlin', We should go." They left the boarding house and went to backroom of the Saloon. Abraham Willis, and the others gathered. Abraham Willis was sitting at the front. The others were gathered.

"I will read what Misters Tanner, Standish, Jackson, Sanchez, Dunne, Mrs. Travis, and the Four Corners' school received in care of Miss Dawson, I've already spoken to Misters Wilmington and Larabee about their and Miss Wilmington's Inheritance. Now Mister Tanner and Dunne have received a Parcel of land on either side of the Wells place to plan for their future. Mr. Sanchez, has received the plot next to the church, as well as fund for repairing the church, and building furnishing a home for him and any other future preacher." Josiah nodded gratefully. "Nathan Jackson has received the deed to the clinic itself, a fund keeping the clinic up and running, Ezra received the deed to the Saloon" He nods. "Mrs. Travis will receive the newest Newspaper equipment, and to the Four Corners School House, a grant of $500 to get the newest and best supplies for the school Children for now and the future. I will be staying at the here at the Saloon until the business is concluded the bulk of the inheritances will arrive within the week. I will take My leave, Miss Rocios already showed me to my room." He said, as he got up and left.

"Zoe this is Miss Dawson she will be your teacher."

"Hi, Miss Dawson. It's nice to meet you."

"You speak very well, Zoe."

"Mama insisted." I said.

"I really need to test you to see where you belong."

"Of course Miss Dawson." She would have no problem passing a lot of it, Except Maybe History and current events. She knew how to write with a fountain pen, and even with a Dip Pen. She had a Fountain Pen and Ink Bottle in her Bag, She mixed her own, and had three colors, Black-Purple, a bright vibrant blue, and a Magenta color. Her Mother taught despite being a Computer programmer she had some very unique hobbies. After they left the Saloon. The men had to patrol and work still. Buck decided to take her to the School house with Miss Dawson and she took the test she did very well, and was placed with the other 12 year olds. They didn't really study science and it was a good thing too, if she answered those questions truthfully she was likely to get burnt at the stake or run out of town. She thanked Miss Dawson and Buck brought her back to the boarding house. She asked Mrs. G if there was anything she needed to do. So she helped make dinner, Chicken and Dumplings, Which her Gamma Laurel taught her how to make. She liked Mrs. G, she was nice, and kind of fun, and had a cool sense of humor. Besides she was a crazy old Bat, she loved that about her. She reminded her of a mix of all four of the Golden Girls Mixed together, With an Extra Helping of Sophia without the Stroke symptoms, and light on the Blanche Devereux Sex Drive, and Rose Nyland Crazy Sauce. Soon the Men would be home for Supper. Well, JD, Buck, Vin and Chris anyway. Josiah and Nathan slept at the church and the clinic, and Ezra had a room at the Saloon. She was worried for the future, but everything was working out okay. As far as she knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Buck was Patrolling and thinking about what was in front of him. He was a fair sight richer than he's ever been, and his daughter. Who he had to protect from boys like him. He was starting to see girls at that age, and the girls they noticed him too, God help him. She started school tomorrow, and that's where the little bastards were waiting. She only had three more years of lessons, at 15 she had money. She could get her to go to college, they had the money. Maybe teacher school, or Secretary School, or telegraph operator school. They were hiring more women in the big cities now. Or maybe she'd be a doctor, or a scientist she was smart enough, But then she'd be away from his Protection and a lot of those Rich men don't know how to treat a woman any better than Del Pritchard, Who was Four Corner's Town drunk and a Wife beater, Not that Carrie Pritchard didn't give as good as she got most of the time, those two were a quite a pair, and no one in Four Corners wanted to be compared to the Del and Carrie Pritchard

Chris sat in the Sheriff's office, thinking of his 'niece', he thought of his sister, and her memory and his great-many times' granddaughter who had been so generous and had set him and his friends to protect her daughter and this town better. He had been trading letters with his sister who was a nurse in Chicago and who had gotten sick, and he seems to remember her telling him about investments she was making. He wasn't sure what was fact and which one's Clarissa Wilmington put in his head. But there was one thing to be said for the woman she loved her little girl, and the girl was kin to him, but he had to have Ezra teach her how to hide her emotions better, because at the moment they were all over her face. It was sort of sweet, and very innocent but very dangerous. He wondered if the girl knew how to play poker, it wouldn't matter if she did, even if she did know she would lose to anyone she played with. Her tells would read like the Headlines of a newspaper for all to see.

Josiah at in his bedroom in the back of the church. Sending his thanks to Clarissa Larabee Wilmington, and Buck Andrew Wilmington. Repairs to his Church, and a house for himself and future preachers. The Plot next to the church was small, but big enough for a four bedroom house, a woodshed, an Outhouse, chicken coops, and a Vegetable Garden. He began planning it, and sketching it out. He thought of Zoe Clarissa Wilmington she was such an earnest little girl, she must not be used to people asking her any questions because she does ramble on, and she has no as Ezra would call it Poker face. It doesn't seem as If she spent a great amount of time with anyone these last few years.

Nathan sat in a chair at the clinic, no one had come for healing all day. He was busy contemplating him inheritance. It would be so nice, to own the clinic, and get better supplies, not have to worry about the rent or where they'd get money for supplies. And since he was saving money on Rent and supplies he could save money for his education. He wanted to thank this woman from the future who changed her life, but how awful her daughter's life could had been if she sent her here to the Colorado territory where it often dangerous, and life is often harsh, especially for women, and men like himself. She read between the lines Women were equal in the future, her sister was a highly regarded government scientist and they were both wealthy and loved intelligent woman with great amount of respects and good lives in the future.

Ezra was overwhelmed by the future Mrs. Wilmington's generosity, now all he had to do is bide his time, teach the girl to hide her emotions better, for she truly did not know how, and get more dates and events out of her. He could surely clear a bundle in bets. He contemplated the Young Miss Wilmington, she must have been left alone for long periods of time, not taught how to socialize properly, she rambles on, but she is well read of that he knows, he would bet she knows more than one language, most likely not fluently but enough to hold a conversation.

JD and Vin patrolled together and spoke of their Properties, they would go check them out early the next day. They were on either side of Nettie Wells' Place. JD's the old Frank Hughes Place to the Right, and Vin's the old Ham Parker to the left. Vin had been to both, Both had fences, wells, barns, and cabins on them, but he hadn't checked them out well enough to tell any more than that. Like the condition of anything, and what would need to be repaired, but at least half a dozen things at each property if not everything would need to be. JD was excited about more than his new property he thought about discovering a girl from the future, and a Mother's love that kept going even after death, that meant his mother still loved him, even after she died. He sent silent words of love to his mother, and promises to look after Zoe Wilmington. Vin new that there were things about there, that people could work after death, his Ma appeared to him more than once when he was in a life threatening situation showing him safer ground, or to a dry cave for the night. She's never actually spoken to her, just seen her like a vision, or heard her voice telling him the way, but knowing that others have their Mothers help them means they were more than just visions. Maybe he would speak to Josiah about this.

Rachel Dawson was pleased, she could get better supplies for her students, and the future teachers in the school house would have a budget with to buy supplies. Now knew she had to keep a eye on Zoe Wilmington she may wear her emotions plainly on her face, but she had a mischievous streak, She could tell, and with her intelligence level, she would get bored easily. Just like her sister Rebecca. Rebecca was a Mathematical genius, and was studying at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, and she was a more than a bit of a prankster of course Rebecca could lie convincingly, Rachel had a feeling that Zoe could not.

Constance Grayson was grateful for the kitchen help, but the girl did seem quite useless in the kitchen, or she was just plain awkward around stoves and cook-fires she hadn't decided yet. She seemed to be very good at chopping and peeling vegetables, and helping make the Dumplings, and washing the Dishes, so that is what she let her do. She also set the table. She even folded the napkins into Swans. Mr. Wilmington's girl was a bit odd, there was no way she was high society, High Society girls didn't call people they just Met 'Mrs. G', but she wasn't a typical frontier girl either. She had learned a lot about the girl. Though she knew how to ride, she wasn't an as she put it 'Super good' at it, like her Papa and Uncle, She wants to be a writer when she grows up, but not like Mrs. Travis she wants to write novels like Jules Verne. At 6 the men returned from their Patrol, and everyone washed up, and sat at dinner.

"Dinner looks Great, Mrs. Grayson." JD Says buttering a biscuit.

"I helped, I peeled and chopped the carrots, and snapped the peas, and washed the dishes and set the table…..I folded everyone's napkin into Swans." Zoe said brightly.

"Thank Yaw for that darlin' I never had my Napkin turned into a Swan before….." Buck said.

"Where'd you learn that?" JD asked.

"My Mom spent some time working in a fancy restaurant, it was her job to set up the tables, they taught her how to fold napkins into all kinds of shapes. I know most of them. A swan is not one of the easier ones, I was trying to dazzle you with my Mad Skills." She said. Vin snorted. Buck laughed out loud.

"Mad Skills?" JD asked.

"Turn a phrase back home." She shrugged. "Mrs. G, I see you have a piano do you mind if I play it after dinner."

"Not at all, Zoe."

Buck cleared his throat. "After you help Mrs. Grayson clear the table and do the dishes, that'll be part of yer chores along with keeping yer room clean, and helping with any chores Mrs. Grayson needs help with."

"Yes, Sir, No Problem." She said, smiling brightly at him. After all she did practically everything at home, Morgan may have been rich but she only had a cleaning service once a week, and food delivery. That left her to do a lot. Cooking, laundry, and a lot of other things.

Buck smiled back. He Liked her bright and happy attitude most of the time.

"I'm happy fer the help Mr. Wilmington but It's not necessary…..." Mrs. Grayson said.

Chris interceded. "It is Necessary, Buck an me talked about it, All children have chores, Mrs. Grayson it teaches 'em responsibility, and we're not talking about so many chores she can't play at all, or have time for her school work, but a few chores around the boarding house is an important part of her growing up."

"Then I insist on paying her for her time and work….." Mrs. Grayson said.

"We'll give her pocket money every Friday if'n she finishes all her chores, five cents." Chris said.

They discussed which chores she would help with and decided. Helping Milk Mrs. Grayson's Cow Bitsy in the evening, gather eggs from her chickens, in the morning, set the table in the morning, and set and clear the table at night, and help with dinner if she asked was enough. After dinner she helped clear the table, and wash the dishes, washing dishes without modern sink, Dawn, and scrubby sponges was an interesting experience but she got it done. After she finished she did play the piano. She played 'You got a friend' by Carole King because she thought her new Papa and Uncle Chris might enjoy it. They did, she played a down tempo version of 'Can't Help falling in Love with you', she played 'On the road again' by Willie Nelson and Don't Fence me in by Cole Porter and then it was time to go to bed.

"Are you sure I'm plenty awake?" she said

Buck smiled. "By the time you use the outhouse, wash up, and get in your night clothes, it will be 8:15, just 'bout time for evenin' prayers." She obeyed. She was nothing if not eager to please and she didn't want to face the two men responsible for, if she disobeyed. She used the Outhouse, finding that using it for Number 2, was worse than peeing. She longed to take a bath, but she had already had one today. She gave herself a sponge bath, brushed her teeth, and her hair and braided it, into twin braids, , tied with bright blue ribbon. She was sitting on her bed in a large warm white night shirt. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in….." She said. Buck entered.

"Ya all ready for bed?" He said.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not really tired though." She said.

"Well, I suppose you can read yer book reader thing for a little while, but I'm wakin' ya up early so's you can help Mrs. Grayson with breakfast, an you have school tomarra." He left and she got out her Kindle and read a few chapters in Twenty-thousand Leagues Under the Sea. Soon, Buck came in and told her lights out, she turned her kindle off, and he put it in her computer purse and he tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. She hadn't felt so loved and protected since her Mom and dad died, and he blew out the lamp she fell right asleep. The next morning Chris woke her up, she brushed her teeth first, she gave herself another sponge bath, washing with a cloth, then fixing her hair, and dressed in trousers, a blue shirt, and a her duster, she put on her boots, and then helped Mrs. Grayson, they had Eggs and toast, and they happened to have some bacon today, which wasn't usual. The big farmer Jake Porter send some. Buck commented he was a widower and sweet on Mrs. Grayson. She blushed. Mrs. Porter made her a Chicken sandwich, for lunch, and gave it her in a basket. Buck walked her to her school. And told her to behave with a firm fatherly pat to the rear. She entered school a few minutes early. She had supplies. The boys made sure, she had a dip pen they made sure, and ink, and her fountain pen, and everything.

"Hello, Zoe." Rachel Dawson said.

"Hello, Miss Dawson."

"It's okay to be nervous….."

"I haven't been to school since I was 9. I've been learning on my own since then." Well homeschool with highest rate home computer home school system.

"It's alright, You're very intelligent, you'll do very well…." the students started to arrive. They had a few minutes until class started. A girl walked up to her walked right up.

"I'm Lizzie." She said.

"Zoe."

"So, how old are you."

"12."

"Me too. Where are you from?"

"Chicago….."

"You can sit me if you want."

"Thanks." They sat down together. Meanwhile, Chris and Buck went to Yosemite and inquire about a mount for Zoe, finding four year old Gray Mare that had an Independent spirit they both liked, despite already being saddle ready. They made an offer and negotiated the price everyone ended up happy. The Horse's name was actually, Sky. Buck thought his daughter would like that.

Far from town, JD and Vin were checking out their new properties which Mr. Willis said was fine. JD's was in worse shape. The cabin was fine, it was big enough to start a family, big enough for a man, a wife and three kids, it was a nice, sturdy well-built wooden cabin, and well preserved, however the Well needed to be re-dug, the Barn needed repairs, as did all the fences, but. Vin's Property was better preserved not a single thing on the entire property needed to be repaired but the fence but his cabin, was much smaller, practically a shack, hardly big enough for one man, and only if that man lived as a monk. He'd seen Jail Cell's more spacious. They then went to Miz Wells, and explained about their properties they couldn't make repairs until they got the deeds. Miz Nettie was happy for him.

Back at the school lunch and recess Lizzie and Zoe sat together Lizzie taught her, Knucklebones ones she realized it was Jacks she was very good at it. An Older boy, Al Pritchard came up to him.

"So if it Ain't Buck Wilmington's Bastard." He sneered.

"I'd respond to that but you're not worth it." She said. She continuing to play with her friend He kicked their game pieces away. "I'm warning you now leave before I hurt you."

"Oh, What is the Little girl, going to do…." He said mocking her.

"Leave now…." She growled. He attacked her. While his two friends laugh. She punched him in the Solar Plexus than kicked him in the Groin, The other two attacked and she flattened them quickly putting them down, Miss Dawson came out.

"Zoe Wilmington what is the meaning of this!"

"They started it!" She said. Nathan is in his Clinic, When Rachel Dawson, Brings in three students to his clinic.

"What is going on here? Where they fighting?"

"Zoe Wilmington happened, she beat the tar out of them." She said. "Her friend Lizzie Simpson and the other children seem to support it was self-defense and she didn't attack until she was attacked, but She doesn't have a scratch on her, and three of my students are hurt….."

"Who's watching the classroom?"

"One of the older students, Olivia Morgan, anyway, I need to head back. I'm sending notes home today…." When Zoe was out of school. Buck was there to pick her up.

"Here ya got into a fight?"

"It was self defense." She said.

"Mebbe but ya still earned yerself a tannin', go do yer chores and then stay up yer room cept for necessity, make sure to do yer schoolwork, and stay off yer contraptions." Zoe did any chores Mrs. G had for her, and then went to her room, she did her school work which wasn't much and stayed in her room, she was bored. She couldn't do anything. So she wrote in her journal. She always had a paper journal, and drew in her sketchpad, it was hours until it was time for her spanking finally Buck came in. He smiled. She had done what he asked. He sat on the bed.

"I wanna here yer side." So She told him.

"Could ya walk away?"

"Yes."

"Next time do that. I don't want ya fighting. Pull down ya trousers." She did and then pulled her over her lap, and spanked her thoroughly. Then she had more chores to do. She helped with dinner, and then spent time at the piano. And then it was time for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Zoe woke up. She was still sore from her spanking. It's not like she didn't expect her. She thought back to the last fight she got into before coming here. She had just moved in with Aunt Morgan. She was still in school, she had beaten up the poor kid for pretty much no reason. Her Aunt decided to homeschool her. then let the computers do all the work, and started enrolling her in activities. Rock wall climbing, Horseback riding, Self-Defense, cooking classes. Her Only friends besides her friends at the Dojo who she never really let in was Vic the driver her Aunt hired to take her from place to place. He looked a lot like a Josiah sized version of Vin, right down to the haircut and the eyes. Of course he tended to wear Jeans, T-shirts, and worn brown leather Jackets, than Buckskins. Zoe got up and did her morning routine, washing and dressing, then she went downstairs, helped Mrs. G with the eggs and toast, and the bacon and set the table this time turning the Napkins into little sailboats. She really didn't like Milk straight from the source. She liked her milk Homogenized and Pasteurized with Vitamin A & D added and sometimes Hershey's chocolate Syrup but most of all she liked her Milk low fat, meaning 1%. But she drank it anyway, she knew she couldn't refuse first of all it would be rude and second of all her Papa and Uncle Chris would tell her to drink it anyway, She saw the looks they've been giving her every time she grimaced when she takes a sip. The looks said 'Drink it anyway.'

After she finishes her eggs, toast, bacon she still has half a glass left. "Zoe finish your milk, ya have to get to school." Buck said amused by the whole thing. He hated Milk as a kid too. Of course he didn't have to drink it as much, his Mother was a working girl, and there weren't lots of time she had access to milk, even in Indiana. She drank it down.

"Now get ya school bag and go to school, I have a surprise fer ya, meet me and yer Uncle Chris at Yosemite's after school."

"Yes, Sir…."

"Ya have all yer school work, and the note I signed last night?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, git goin'. If yer in trouble again today, you won't get yer surprise and ya'll get another spanking instead….." Zoe went off to school, and wondered what her surprise was but figured they were probably taking her riding she had asked. She walked to the school. She tried to remember what Four Corners was like the last time she was here in the future. The center of town was pretty in the same place, but it was more modern. The streets and sidewalks were paved. The bank was bigger, and had an ATM, and a drive through with those pneumatic tubes, there were several shops, and the Sheriff's office didn't use horses anymore they used tan Jeep Grand Cherokees, two of them. One for the Sheriff and one for the Deputy. She made it to school before the school bell rang and entered to find Miss Dawson, writing on the board.

"Good Morning, Miss Dawson."

"Good Morning, Zoe."

"I have that note signed." She said, retrieving the note from her bag. Miss Dawson turned and she handed it over. She looked up to the board it looked as if they were working on the basic structures of a sentence today.

"Thank you, Zoe. You know you can't fight at school. If You have a problem with any of the other children you need to see me about that."

"Al Pritchard and his minions are Bullies they weren't going to stop, until someone stop up to them, and put them down hard. And not a teacher or parent either."

"Zoe, no more fighting, or I will have to keep you have to school." She said. "And have your father or Uncle pick you up."

"I understand." But Zoe was her father's daughter, and would wait and see and at the time, if she considered her sore bottom an acceptable loss take it. Buck A. Wilmington, as well as the Buck Wilmington here now was the same way, and had on occasion risked life and limb to stand up for others, especially those he cared about. He was loyalty incarnate. "Is there anything I can do to help you prepare for school?"

"Why don't you go wait for your friends?"

Zoe waited for Lizzie outside, and also was introduced to a new friend. A Boy a little bit taller than her with blonde curls, dressed in tan pants, a red shirt and boots, and a newsboy cap. He smelled of Sawdust.

"I'm Oswald Ryland."

"Zoe Wilmington….." She takes his hand and shakes it, he thinks it's odd she shakes his hand like a man would. "This is my friend Lizzie….."

"We've met, we lived in the same town our whole lives, Zoe." Lizzie said blushing.

"So, Oswald would you like to hang out until the bell rings?"

"Hang out?"

"Stay chat, do stuff, have fun….."

"Of course….." He said grinning. "I could play my Harmonica."

He took out his Harmonica, and played The Cowboy's Lament's, Which Zoe recognized as the Streets of Laredo. When he finished both girls applauded and then the bell was rung and they went inside. They noticed Al Pritchard wasn't here, and his friends were being subdued. Zoe was actually nervous she recognized his behavior pattern, 'let's act out because I'm dealing with worse at home', she was hoping the note home didn't get him seriously hurt. One of the reasons she acted on it herself instead of going to a teacher was because she didn't want to get Al in trouble, and get him Seriously hurt. But she was no one's victim either. What she did was embarrassing but she went easy on him.

Meanwhile, Chris was dealing with a situation at the Pritchard's, Del Pritchard had finally lost it he killed his wife, beaten his daughter Sally unconscious, and was threatening his son Al with a knife to his throat. Sally wasn't even supposed to be there, she married the undertaker Lafe McAdams, last year, and rarely if ever back to the Pritchard Homestead.

Al was crying. "Is Sally dead? She came here for me…she knew I wasn't in school, I always go early before dawn and she makes me breakfast, and lunch….when I didn't show she came. Is she dead because of me!" She yelled.

"Shut it boy!" Pritchard growled.

"You're gonna end up with a bullet in ya in a minute Prichard and it ain't gonna be between the eyes." Chris said.

"What's the use I'm gonna hang? Everyone knows beat my wife…."

"The difference is you probably didn't mean to kill yer wife. That can be taken into account at trial, but you kill yer boy there ain't no way I can help ya…."

He begins twitching and vomiting up blood, and cuts the boy, shallowing while vomiting up blood. Nathan runs to them both. "it's his drinking, he's dying….."

"Let's get them all to the clinic….."

Sally was up and about, and fussing over her little brother. The Undertaker Mr. McAdams was with her. In his Black Suit. "I'll be out, to take, Mrs. Pritchard immediately, I'll get her ready for a Proper burial, Mister Larabee."

"Thank you, Mister McAdams….."

"Sally would expect nothing less. We'll take the boy of course, and we'll wire Edgar Pritchard to come take care of the ranch. He lives in Eagle Bend he's a Ranch hand, he only left to get away from his parents."

"Alright, I'll wire the Judge, I don't think he'll come, but he'll want to be notified." McAdams nodded.

After school, Zoe went to Yosemite's. She said hello to Yosemite, and saw Buck. "Good Afternoon, Papa…."

"How Was School?" He drawled.

"I made a new friend, Oswald Ryland."

"A Boy you shouldn't be friends with boys." He frowns.

"Boys are just like girls except for one has their genitals on the outside." She said. He swatted her Sharply.

"That Ain't polite don't talk about that in public, and They Ain't the same they think differently."

"What do you think is going to happen, Papa I know all about Human reproduction and I know not to let it happen to me until I'm older, I know how to protect myself, and know that sex is amazing, but making love is better, and I shouldn't do either until I'm older. I also Know about kissing, making out, and heavy petting, My Mom was very thorough when she gave the talk, well talks. She's started giving them to me when I was like three, and she keep giving them to me, until she died. I'm very well-informed. And I took classed in Human Reproduction in School, so I know the biological process better than anyone in town….."

"I see, well….I suppose but I don't want you doing any reproducin' anytime soon."

"I don't plan on marrying and having kids for a long time, Papa. Besides I don't have to worry about reproducing yet, I haven't started puberty yet."

"Alright, fine."

"So, is my surprise that we're going riding?"

"Not today, but soon. No yer surprise is that I got ya yer own Mount. Zoe this here is Sky." He brought her over to the Gray Mare. She went over and rubbed the horses nose with her finger tips. She nickered.

"Seems like she likes ya. Now ya have to take care of her, and if ya take care of her, every day, the res of the the week, we can go fer a ride on Sunday after church."

"Thanks Papa, this was really nice, No one has ever done something so amazing for me, Except Mama, and….." she whispers. "Daddy."

He smiles. "I know darlin', but it's my job to take care of ya. And Ya needed a horse, She's three years old, and a good horse, a little stubborn but a good horse, now ya know how to care fer a horse?"

"No, I don't…..I never had to before."

"I'll show ya….." Yosemite's son, Clayton a 15 year old boy who was a tall and lanky, and hair falling over his eyes. She took care of Sky and then took care of the rest of her chores. That night at dinner she found out about Al.

"I need to talk to him." She said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because the only reason I got into the fight with him was because I didn't want to get him into trouble." She said.

"What?" Buck asked.

"I'd figure I'd get in trouble, but I knew you wouldn't hurt me, my Mama wouldn't have trusted you if you would. I knew he was being abused I saw the bruises, he was walking funny and he was a bully, I put two and two together…..but I wasn't about to let myself be pushed around…..I figure I'd settle it, but I got carried away…."

"You don get to decide yer punishment, next time tell me everythin." Buck demanded, rather put out.

"Yes, Sir. I am sorry, I just didn't want to get Al in trouble….."

"I understan, Zoe but I can't help ya if ya lie to me or don tell me the truth, so No dessert tonight."

"But Mrs. G, made Buttermilk Pie." Her eyes got wide. "My Mama used to make that before she got sick…"

"No dessert."

"I'll make it again soon Zoe, I promise." Mrs. Grayson said with smile. After dinner the night went by very quickly. Vin went outside behind the house with Zoe and her dad, and did his 'reading', and then she got sent to bed early. The next day, before school, she visited the McAdams household, with her Papa.

"Hello, Mrs. McAdams, is Al here?" Zoe asked.

"You must be Zoe, Hello Mr. Wilmington" Sally McAdams smiled.

"Mrs. McAdams." He tipped her his hat.

"Please come in." They entered, he took off his hat. They entered.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"Albert won't stop talking about you." Al came into the Parlor of the Undertaker's House, he seemed happy to see her.

"Zoe what are you doing here?"

"My Papa let me come see how are you? Are you hurt?"

"Not too bad, I'll be back in school after the funerals, Which are today and Tomarra. My Sister and Brother-in-law's gonna let me stay with them, and My Brother Edgar is gonna take over the ranch, with his wife."

"So, that's good." I said.

"Yeah….Look, Zoe I'm sorry I was picking on ya."

"You're forgiven Sorry I beat ya up. But I didn't want to tell on you I didn't want to get you in trouble, in case your Pa was mean, but I didn't want you to pick on me."

"You did that for me." He sounded astonished.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Wow, thanks."

"You need me to go with ya to the cementary." She asked. "I'll skip school and go with ya. I'll risk the sore backside."

"Yeah….." he said.

Buck smiled. "Ya don't gotta skip, Ya can go. I'll take ya. But Yer going to school right after. When are the funerals?" He asked Sally?"

"Mama's being buried today at three, and Pa tomorrow at three." Sally said.

"Alright, you go to school, both days, and I'll pick ya up half an hour early, both days, and take ya to the cemetery so's you can stand with Al."

"Yes, Sir….."

"Come on."

"Thank you, Mister Wilmington…."

"It's her Mama's nature, always so Kind-hearted she can't help, helping everyone she comes across, it's why she became a nurse."

"I can't help but think My brother found is first true friend." Later at the funeral. Zoe stood next to Al, as he looked Stoic.

"It's Okay to cry." She said.

"Men don't cry, Zoe."

"The notion that men don't cry, just creates a lot of unhappy men. You just buried your mother it's okay to cry. Come on take a walk with me." They walked away from the funeral. "You're in a safe space with me. It's just me and you. What would you like to say to your mother? She can hear you. I've spoken to my mother more than once….."

"Mama, I loved ya, but more than once I wondered why ya didn't leave pa. Ya and him just didn't belong together ya and him weren't no good fer each other, and now he's done killed ya. I know ya loved us, ya protected us as best as ya could. Ya got Zoe to marry fer love, a kind man who won't hurt her like Pa hurt ya, I forgive ya Mama, I do…." He breaths easier. "and I love ya.'

Then he hugs her and cries, sobbing. She takes out her girly pink embroidered handkerchief and hands it to him. He wipes his eyes. It says ZW on it. "My Mama Made it when It and a several others when I was 8. It's the only one I have with me right now, I don't have the others….hopefully the others will be in my trunk when it comes….."

He hands it back and they walk back to the funeral. The next day is Thursday, and the same thing happens again they walk away, he unloads and speaks to his father, this one is a rant full of anger, and when he releases the anger he feels better and sobs against her. They walk back to the funeral. Friday, Her Trunk, and the other inheritance papers and such come, and Mr. Willis goes over it with everyone. Everyone puts their money in the bank, and their documents in a safe place. Vin brings Zoe's trunk into her room when everything's done and she goes through it. It has fancy dresses, a baseball glove, ball, fancy shoes, another pair of boots, a union suit, winter clothes, some more money, books, blank leather journals, full leather journals of Clarissa Larabee's life, and of this Zoe Wilmington's Lives, Photo albums, and scrapbooks, Harmonicas, a few toys, recipes, the handkerchiefs she was looking for, some women's hat's and hat pins, a Derby hand, a cow boy hat, a jewelry box. A Pocket Watch, that needed to be winded, it was Chris's maternal grandfather's, Christopher Lewis. It was engraved with his Initials. She decided to give it him.

"Uncle Chris! Uncle Chris!"

"Where's the fire Cub?"

"My Mom had Granddad Lewis, Pocket watch I think she wanted you to have it. I was in my trunk." She handed it to him.

"Oh….Wow, I can't she obviously wanted you to….."

"Chris, your sister had it, you should have it….." She said.

"Thank you Cub." He said.

"Your Welcome Uncle Bear." He laughed.

"You take care of Sky?" she nodded.

"What about your other chores?"

"Not yet."

"You get to it." She went to help Mrs. G. and he wound his new old watch. She helped Mrs. G and was happy with the Buttermilk pie that night. On Saturday there was no school. She had to help Mrs. G which she really didn't mind. She liked Mrs. G, she thought Mrs. G knew a lot more than she said too, but neither said anything. She did her Horse chores and she helped Mrs. G. and she got to play baseball, with the boys and Lizzie. While she was playing behind the church she heard gunshots, and screams and more gunshots she stayed where she was but she was but she wanted to know what was going on.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 **Warning this Chapter contains mention of Pedophilia, allusion to racial attitudes of the 19th century, and thoughts of suicide.**

Meriwether "Grizzly" Norton wasn't sure how he got into this mess, he came to Four Corners to mourn at his daughter grave, see his grandchildren as he so rarely got to see them, with his son-in-law, Del being the bastard he was. His grandson Edgar wired him, it wasn't a long journey from his place Eagle bend. Now he knows what he looks like, there's a reason they call him Grizzly and have since he was 25. He worked with the Indians for years, and traded with them, he and his late wife always pushed further and further westward. Grizzly knew he looked like some scary old cuss, but the truth was he was very gentle, and kind hearted man, he only would use his gun against another person in self-defense. It was suicide not to carry a gun, out here, but it also made you a target, but so did looking like he did. He admit before he went gray, he looked like a Grizzly Bear. Now he just looked like every other old trapper did. Now there was some scared kid, was no older than 13 but just shot up like a weed, and hadn't grown into his height yet, holding nice Ivory handled Colt .45.

JB sighed I do this right and my hell will end, the Lawmakers will come and end it all. Andrew will stop, all my pain will stop, and I'll see my parents again.

Chris, Buck, Nathan, Vin, and JD enter the Saloon, Ezra is already there staring.

"Now, son you don't want to do that….put down the gun." Chris said. He can't be more than 12 or 13 years old, he looks terrified, he doesn't want to do this. He's being forced into this, he's the distraction. My eyes Meet Vin, and Buck's eyes they see it too, and turn and leave. The Boy cocks his gun.

"Nobody else leaves!" He yells. "I'ma gonna shoot somebody, I mean it."

"Now son what's yer name?" Chris asked.

"James." He said using just his first name. It was nice and simple, a lot of people names James out there. He used JB they might ask what it stands for.

"James why do ya want to shoot a lot of innocent people fer."

"I don I just don want to keep livin', so I wan ya to kill me…." He said in a bout of honesty that surprised even him.

"We ain't gonna help ya commit suicide, put tha gun on tha bar." James sighed deeply, and did as he was told. "Now back away…."

He did. Nathan came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder he winced. "Come on, son. I'll check ya out at the clinic."

Chris went and picked up the Gun. Meanwhile, the Man who had been keeping James Benjamin "JB" Carlisle as his pet for the last 6 years, had been zeroing in on a boy who just his type, blonde small, after all JB had just outgrown him, and he would get himself killed, and the law would never know. He would just be some crazy kid with something to prove. He found the Boy and 9 others hiding behind the church. He had on him a large knife, that would work fine to control the boy, and the rest of the children wouldn't be a problem. He hoped he really should have stolen another gun. He rounded the corner.

"Hello, Children. I'm looking for Billy Travis…."

"We're not supposed to talk to Strangers, without an adult we know present…." Zoe said. "Especially when there's gunshots."

"Ah, but a stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet. I am Andrew Lang."

"And we're not interested in having this discussion without an Adult Present!" That Little Bitch she's ruining everything. He pulled out the knife.

"Josiah! Josiah!" She yelled, and stood up, getting in between him and his prize, the back door to the church opened and a very large Silver haired man came out. He lunged at her, slicing her in the side.

"Zoe what are yelling about…..What is going on here!"

"Nothing I was just….." Andrew sputtered.

"He was asking about Billy, and trying to win him over, and then when I kept getting him to leave he pulled that knife Josiah, it hurts….."

"You stabbed her." Josiah got a dark look in his eyes, Andrew ran. Josiah picked the girl up. "Billy come on, the rest of ya, straight home, no stops." Nathan is finished with his Examination of 'James'.

"Well?" Chris asked.

"Lashes, over 500 fresh ones, untold number of healed ones, burn marks, forced Sodomy, his ankles were shackled, He's had words cut into his skin with a penknife. He has a brand the bastard actually branded him, like you would cattle….."

"He still want to die?"

"Yes, he thinks he belongs to this Andrew Lang and we'll return him to his care, I explained to him that you can't own another person, and we won't return him to Lang, and that he's safe now. He doesn't seem to believe me."

"He tell ya how long he's been with Lang?"

"Since he was 7. His full name is James Benjamin Carlisle Jr, and he was taken from Starlight, Kansas. His father is James Benjamin Carlisle Sr. the Sheriff of Starlight, and his mother is Elizabeth Turnbull Carlisle, Who is the town doctor. Lang told him his parents were dead."

"Easy to find out…."

"I'll wire Starlight….." JD said.

"We need to find Lang." Buck said. Josiah came in carrying Zoe, with Billy trailing behind him.

"Josiah it hurts, I want Papa!"

"I'm right here Cub, yer Papa's right here." Buck said coming to her side.

"Put her one of the other Beds, Josiah." Nathan said. His clinic now had four beds, and they now had curtains that could be closed off to give the patient privacy. Zoe had given him the idea, like the Emergency rooms in the future hospitals, she said.

"It hurts, Make it stop hurting." She whined.

"I will, Zoe but hurt I need to see where yer hurt." Nathan said. "Where are ya hurt."

"My side, he cut me with his knife, he sliced me…" Chris, and Buck growled. Vin wasn't here he was still patrolling as was Ezra.

"Who Darlin'?" Buck asked softly. As Nathan removed her Duster, and her formerly white shirt, leaving only her under shirt, which was cut and stained with blood, he lived up, the side of the under the shirt. He saw the cut, it wouldn't need stitches but It needed cleaning and bandaging.

"He said his name was Andrew Lang. I got in the way of the blade he was going for Billy." She said. "I didn't fight I promise Papa, I called for Josiah instead but I still couldn't let him take Billy he's just a little kid."

"You did the right thing Cub, you did the right thing…." He kissed her forehead. "Like I said we need to find Lang, and we need to protect Billy, he wants him now."

Nathan comes over, with the dressing salve he made from Herbs and soap and water, he hadn't had a chance to by any Silver Iodide yet, or Morphine. But he would. He'd also heard of a new antiseptic called Iodine. He had asked Zoe and she said it worked and it could even be used as an Antibiotic her Mom used to mix it with her milk, to cure her of minor illnesses instead of taking her to the doctor. He washed and washed the area, and applied the herb solution and then dressed the wound.

"She won't need stitches?" Buck asked.

"It's not deep enough fer Stiches, they'll just cause more problems than they'll fix, it's a deep scratch, but it'll be healed up on its own without stitches. She needs to keep it clean, and you need to put on a fresh bandage tonight after she takes her bath, Buck. I'll give you the bandages." Nathan said. he said after that he put her under shirt, and shirt back on, and she put her Duster back on.

"Papa, I don't want you to leave and go after Andrew. I want you to stay with me. She clutched his arm.

"Darlin' We have to catch him. He's a very bad man. Its my job I have to catch the bad man."

"Why'd he want Billy? Because of the Judge?" She asked.

"Ya never mind why he wanted Billy, Now we need to go and look fer Lang. Now ya, and Billy need ta stay here with Nathan, James and Josiah while the rest of us Search fer Lang." Chris said.

Andrew Lang's Horse finally reached the abandoned house and barn where he and James had staying. He had to get Billy. He'd lay low for a few days, and return to town another day. Or Kidnap him in the dead of night, and fake his death like he did with James. That had possibilities. But Billy Travis would be his. James was too old to be his pet anymore, he was used up. He had planted to seed of suicide in the boy's mind, months ago, and nurtured it, he's sure even if James didn't get the cops to kill him, he would do it himself sooner or later.

JD came into the Clinic. "James! James!"

"Shh! He's sleeping what is going on."

"His parents are alive, I wired back and forth with his father, the Sheriff of Starlight, he's on his way from Kansas, It turns out they thought he was dead. Lang is wanted in Kansas too. For murder he killed a 13 year old boy named William Dobbs 6 years ago, and they thought he had killed James Sheriff Carlisle wants to get his son before anything happens." JD said.

"My Pa's really alive." JB asked.

"Yeah, James he's alive, he's coming as soon as he can, but he has to cross half of Kansas, and all of Colorado territory before he can get here, so it's going to be a few days." JD said. He wired you a message.

"JB Stop. Coming as soon as I can Stop Ma and I love you very much Stop. No matter what that Monster did to you. Stop. Can't wait for you to some home. Stop. See you soon Son Pa." JB started crying. Billy and Zoe watch from the other side of the room.

Chris went to the Clarion, and saw Mary.

"Mary, I need to talk to you."

"Chris….Is it about Zoe."

"It's about Billy."

"Billy is out playing baseball with his friends."

"He was almost kidnapped by a Pederast, he's in the clinic, I need you to come and stay with him under protection." She nodded. For once without much to say. Chris escorted her to the Clinic. Just outside of town Buck and Vin are patrolling. Vin started talking "He's not gonna to be anywhere obvious, and I don't think he's gonna leave without Billy Travis, Men like him, they don't leave without their pets, and that's Billy now, feels he belongs to him. Not that he won't grab another boy to satisfy is urges. I saw a lot of sick things when I was a bounty hunter Buck….."

"Ya think he'll go after Zoe again?" Buck asked.

"Na, I don't think so. Not unless she gets in his way. He wants Billy, Billy is what he wants."

"Where would he hide?"

"Probably an abandoned house, he didn't seem like the type to camp out, unless he had to." Vin said. "And he probably needs privacy fer what he does to the boy."

"Well, there's yer and JD's place, the Carson place, and the Hudson place, he could also be at Chris's place, it Ain't abandoned it is empty."

"Well, He wouldn't go my or JD's place too many neighbors and too far out, but let's check them anyway, let's check Carson and Hudson's first, then Chris's, then Mine and JD's."

"Yers and JD's in the Opposite Direction of the others…." Vin complained.

"You want to split up?" Buck asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. This is a desperate and pretty sick man." Vin said.

"What you two Up ta?" Chris said.

"We need to check the abandoned or empty houses it's where he'll be." Vin said.

"Alright, Ezra and I'll check Carson, Hudson and My place, you two check JD, and Vin's place."

"Alright." Buck said.

"I am quite happy with that arrangement, Mr. Larabee." Ezra said.

"Sure nuff." Vin said. Meanwhile at the clinic, Zoe was hurting and was bored. She had her future stuff here, but couldn't use it because JB was here. But she had her journal and drawing stuff, and took out her drawing stuff, and began to draw.

Ezra and Chris ended up finding him at the Carson place. It wasn't actually abandoned. Just empty. Edward Carson died and his wife, Maria was living with her in-laws, her son was 15, and would inherit it in a few years.

He couldn't believe they found him. He rushed them with the knife, and they shut him, in the leg. He groaned him pain. They brought tied him to his horse and brought him in.

Ezra and Chris, brought him to the clinic, and Nathan checked on him. "I don't want him touching me….."

"He's the only healer we have." Chris said. "And yer not in any position to talk."

"Fine….Just get this bullet out of me…." He gritted his teeth, Nathan cleaned the wound, got the bullet out the prisoner gave him so pain reliever though he didn't deserve it, and some antibiotics, and dressed the wound, and they got him to the jail.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

The dream was literally her life flashing before her eyes. But Not her life. Zoe Zoe knew it was a dream, and she had no control over it. It wasn't her life, it was the Zoe born in 1864. Zoe Clarissa Wilmington 1.0, since she was Zoe. 2.0. The dream was Read Only. She was in a really nice House in Hyde Park Township, just outside Chicago. It was 1872, Her Mother wasn't sick yet, there had just moved in. Clarissa Margaret Larabee looked close to her own mother, but not quite, like Clarissa Larabee Wilmington. Zoe 2.0's mind was reeling why she was having this dream. The dream slowed down when she reached age 9. They moved to Hyde Park Township near Chicago. Her Mama had been investing a lot recently and it had paid off. She had bought a house, and now Zoe could go to a nice school, her Mama could work for a general practice doctor named Dr. Lucas. She made friends, with two girls named Ellie and Molly. Her Mother continued make investments through Mr. Willis. She met a lot of interesting people. Her mother had Salons in their home, with Chicago's intellectuals. Her Mother got sick and had to stop working, she continued to have salons, and continued to make investments she made arrangements with Mister Willis, Zoe started to do more house work. Zoe 2.0 now knows how to do plenty of chores the old fashioned way. And how to contact plenty of interesting people. She remembers her Mother's death, and Mr. Willis taking her West, the horrible, uncomfortable Journey. She wakes up.

"That was weird."

"What was weird?" Her father was sharing her bed, so JB could have his room.

"I just had a dream about living with Chris's sister, for the last couple years, it was so realistic it was like I was actually there…We lived in Hyde Park township just outside of Chicago, and I went to Hyde Park School, and My teacher was Miss Covington, and I had two friends Ellie Bishop, and Molly Sims, and My Mama worked for Dr. J.R. Lucas, who had a practice in Hyde Park, until she got too sick, and she had her investments through Mister Willis, and she had Salons or intellectual parties at our house every other Saturday Night, since we moved in, and I met all kinds of interesting people."

"Well, Mebbe yer Mama sent ya the dream so's ya'd have those memories." He said. then yawned and stretched. "Come we need to get ready for Church, it's Sunday Mornin'" Zoe put on her Blue dress, and Blue hair ribbons. And her computer purse. Her hair was in her usual twin braids. She took her bath last night, and her Papa had changed her bandage. She realized she didn't even mind him seeing. He was just her Papa taking care of her. Mrs. G had made a giant feast for everyone and her Uncle Chris wasn't there he was guarding the prisoner. They all ate their breakfast. And Mrs. G sent JD with a basket of food for Uncle Chris, and then we went to church. She held her Papa's hand. He was cleaned up, and dressed nice. We went to the church, we had a few minutes before it started.

"Buck, this yer daughter?" a Pretty young girl asked.

"Casey yes this is my daughter, Zoe this is Casey Wells, she's JD's sweetheart, where's yer Aunt?"

"She's 'round here somewhere. JD has the Old Hughes place yeh here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I heard."

"He's gonna have a devil of a time fixing it up, except yer the cabin that place is a wreck." Vin joined the conversation. With JB trailing behind.

"I'll help him." She said. She must really love JD Zoe thought. "Who's this?"

"This here is JB, he's under our protection 'til his Pa gets here from Kansas to come get him."

"Nice ta meet ya JB, I'm Casey Wells, ya seen JD?"

"It's his turn to watch the Prisoner, so he might be in the jail." Vin said.

"Ah, well I'll catch up with him after church." The Sermon was about Loving thy Neighbor, and Serving your Fellow Man, about helping people when they were in trouble. When the collection plate was passed Zoe put in a Penny. Buck put in his usual contribution. So did the others. After church Buck talked to Zoe.

"Did ya put in that penny because of the sermon?"

"No, because My Mama would want me to put in part of my what I've earned, and a penny seemed fair, out of 6 cents….I can't put in less, there's no half-penny, and the church deserves to benefit from what I earn, just like everyone else."

"Yer a good girl, Zoe." He pats her shoulder.

"That she is." Josiah come up behind them, as does Miz Wells, and Casey Wells.

"Josiah, I didn't see ya there." Buck said.

"Hi, Josiah, Casey, Miz Wells." Zoe said Brightly guessing the identity of the last person.

"Hello, to you too, Child." Miz wells was amused she'd heard a lot of this child over the last week, mostly from JD and Vin. "I am pleased ta meet ya, Welcome to Four Corners, where are you from child?"

"Chicago."

"Where in Chicago?"

"Well near Chicago, We moved a lot when I was younger, but three years ago, we moved to the town of Hyde Park…." Zoe said remembering the dream. "My Mother left the House ta-to." She corrected herself. "a Couple we know who wanted to start an Orphan Home away from the city."

Miz Nettie nodded. "That was right Christian of her."

"She also left money to other charities, and money to Nathan for his clinic, and Josiah for church and a Preacher house for future Preachers."

"She did." Josiah rumbled.

"Sounds like she was a good woman." Miz Nettie said.

"She was. I wish she coulda been buried here instead of back there." Meaning the future, not Hyde Park.

"Ya can still talk to her child." Nettie Wells said.

"I know…." The rest of the day was uneventful and quite boring which made the seven lawmen very happy. Monday dawned and Zoe got ready for school, and after helping with her usual chores, and eating her breakfast, Mrs. G gave her, her Pot roast sandwiches in her basket, and she went to school. Everyone was there today, and even though School was particularly boring and seemed to last forever, the end of the school day, did eventually come. She went home, and got into her less than nice clothes so she could do her chores, she did her horse chores talking brightly to Yosemite learning about his childhood in what is Now West Virginia, and his Journey Westward, his natural ability with horses, his meeting of his wife, getting married, and gaining of his nickname at Yosemite Valley, and the birth of his children and the death of his wife. And him settling here, with his sons Clayton and Virgil Jr. and his daughter Abilene. Apparently his first name is actually Virgil, and his last name is Easton. She asked him if he wanted me to call him Mr. Easton he laughed and said everyone called him Yosemite. She asked what Virgil did and he said Virgil was very sickly and didn't leave their house, and Abilene took care of him and the house. When she asked what was wrong, the symptoms sounded like asthma. But with no medicine available she guessed he was just sick all the time. She told Him coffee could help with that.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Home remedy, My Mama friend had symptoms like that….coffee worked it might not work, but it's worth a try." She said.

"Thanks, Zoe. It is worth a try. Couldn't hurt anyway." After her Horse Chores the shoveling, and the brushing down and grooming of Sky, and giving her of some sugar cubes, she went back to the boarding house, and cleaned up, and then she helped Mrs. G, and then she did her homework. Multiplication, Division, Spelling List use each word in a perfectly structured sentence, and an Essay on Democracy, that one was due until Friday. Sometimes she missed the school work from the future, she was technically still being homeschooled by the same homeschool program in the future, now so was Vin. It just used games with their students as study tools. He was learning a lot. Nathan had signed up as well, he wanted to learn chemistry and Biology. The Homeschool Program had College programs too. Nathan wanted to take advantage. Once he got the GED out of the way. Josiah was taking online courses in Clinical Psychology, Social Work and Profiling, and JD was taking Profiling courses as well. None of the others were taking advantage. They could take the courses from either the Kindle or the Laptop. So some of them could be taken at the time. Before anyone knew it, it was Wednesday, and several things happened on Wednesday, Zoe woke up with a Horrible cold, and after being checked by Nathan was ordered to stay in bed. Judge Travis arrived, James Benjamin Carlisle Sr., and a U.S. Marshall named Micah Matthew Morris, showed up. First Sheriff Jim Carlisle

Jim Carlisle immediately demanded "Where's My boy?"

"He's at the boarding house….Buck's daughter has a cold, and he's probably keeping her company." He nodded. "Nathan why don't you take Sheriff Carlisle to see his son, and explain what was done to him."

"Alright, I have to check on Zoe anyway…."

"Before I leave I want some time alone with Lang…." He growled.

"I'm not sure I can arrange that, but I'll try." Nathan walked to tall, broad shouldered Blonde man to the Boarding House and explained the wounds he found on JB.

"Ima gonna kill that son of a Bitch." He growled.

"I'm Sorry." Nathan said.

"It Ain't yer fault, ya did the best you could fer ma boy. Ya the doc?"

"The Healer."

"Good fer ya, My wife is the doc in Starlight, She would have come but three women in Starlight is expecting babies, and Old man Simmons can't function without her around, I never saw what she wanted with an uneducated lawman like me, but I Thank God every day. We have four other children, three JB never met before…."

"I'm Sorry."

"Again it Ain't yer fault."

"We're here." They went into the boarding house. "Mrs. Grayson. We're looking fer JB."

"Zoe is taught him to play chess, and they're playing in her room." She said. They went into Zoe's room.

"I can't believe you beat me." Zoe said voice in disbelief. "You're moves, they're complete chaos. There was no counter to them….I'll have to remember that. It's good strategy, good game."

She extended her hand, he shook it." He looked over her shoulder.

"Pa!"

"Son, it's good ta see ya." He stood up and ran to Jim, and the two embraced, gently, on Jim's part, not gently on JB's part. JB was crying. "Shh, it's alright now, son, I'm here, and I'll protect ya, no one's gonna hurt ya ever again….."

"Yer gonna hate me the things he did to me, they were sinful, disgustin"

"the things he did, were his sins, not yers, you did nothing wrong, I love ya son, and I always will."

Back at the Jail. Judge Travis arrived. "Well, I'm not sure if we're the one's who'll try him, he's wanted for Murder and Kidnapping in Kansas. I'm sure the U.S. Marshalls will send someone for him."

"They have. I'm US Marshall Micah Matthew Morris, 3M. I have papers, releasing Andrew Landon, Alias Andrew Lang, alias Andrew Laurence into My custody to be tried in front of a Federal Judge in Kansas, for the Kidnapping of James Benjamin Carlisle Jr, the kidnaping, torture and Murders of William Dobbs, and Orville Tobin, and Theft of property worth totaling $1,000, including horse theft from Starlight Citizens Henry Todd."

The Judge over the papers, and nods. "Of Course Marshall Morris, we'd be happy to hand over the prisoner."

"Just as soon as Sheriff Carlisle has a talk with him." Chris said quietly.

3M nods. "Of Course, the Sheriff should, have a talk with him, it's his son after all…..as long as he doesn't hurt so badly he's not fit for travel, I don't see any problem with that, we need to leave today."

"I won't." Jim Carlisle said.

"And can you return Hercules to his previous owner, I know it's been six years, but he is Mister Todd's horse and was still in Landon's Possession."

"Of course." Carlisle said. After inflicting enough damage to satisfy himself but not enough so Landon couldn't travel, Jim and his son left themselves. Zoe got over her cold over the next few days. But was back in School by Wednesday. School was incredibly boring for her, she knew most of the answers, but she still behaved because she respected Miss Dawson, and she respected Buck and Chris, and she didn't want to ruin the educational experience for the other kids, who just a few years ago, didn't have the opportunity to be educated if they lived in Four Corners. Wednesday Night, JD was acting strange at dinner.

"What's going on JD?" Zoe asked.

"I'm gonna ask Casey to marry me."

"When?"

"Saturday Afternoon we have a date. I already asked Miz Nettie and she thinks it's a good idea. I have my Mom's ring."

"Wow….." She said. She thought Chris would ask Mary first. She took her head. The rest of the week, JD was pretty nervous. On Saturday JD took Casey on a Picnic that Mrs. Grayson packed, he even had bottles of Ginger Ale he had bought. He and Casey settled on the blanket. And laid out the food.

"JD, why'd ya go to all this trouble?" Casey said. "We could have just practiced shootin'?"

"We can do that later if you want Casey, aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess." They ate. And when they got to dessert. Buttermilk Pie. She was slicing up the Pie. And when she handed him the plate. He had a ring out, and was on bended knee.

"Casey you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Yer smart, kind, spirited, strong, you're all I think about when I go to sleep, and the first thing I think about when I wake up, there are times when I want to kill ya, but other times when I'd kill fer ya, there isn't anything I wouldn't do fer ya, will ya marry me?"

"Yes, ah course, I'll marry ya." She attacked him with a kiss. "We need to get yer place in working condition."

He nodded. And they enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. The next day they went to see Josiah and decided on a June wedding. Sunday happened upon them again. Zoe wearing her Blue dress, and Blue hair ribbons. There was a new family in church. Zoe met them in Sunday school which she had to start today an Hour before Church started. She had Breakfast with everyone as always, and Her Papa walked her to church, and Josiah led Sunday school, with most of the kids. There were two new kids she didn't know in Sunday School, Zoe did not enjoy going to Sunday school, and tried to make philosophical arguments about the nature of God, several times, Josiah didn't mind in the least and thought it showed she was a very bright, and engaged mind. Which only soured her mind further at least until she got into it, and she and Josiah really started debating. Which the other kids weren't listening they were just glad they didn't have to answer any questions or memorize anything Zoe was doing all the talking. Maybe they could get her to do that in class. She mostly just sat and didn't talk in school unless she was called on and then she answered correctly, most of the time. Sometimes her answers were strange. But they were never complicated or as detailed as this. Apparently she knows what she's talking about. They needed to get to talk in Miss Dawson's class more. After Sunday School Zoe went to church, and listened to the Sermon about different kinds of Love, love between God and Man, Love between husband and Wife, between parent and child, between siblings, between friends, love between mankind, and the kind of love you have when do for others. Then he spoke about the difference between love and biological urges, and love and obsession. Zoe gave another penny, and she left the church with her father. After church she changed out of her church dress and into some trousers and a shirt, and did her chores, and then had lunch with her father, her Uncle, and Vin. JD had Lunch with Casey and Miz Nettie. Another Monday dawned and she did her morning chores, had breakfast and got to school, She said hello to Oswald, Lizzie and Al. Her three best friends here in Four Corners, and chatted with them Oswald as excited because his dad was letting him make a Crate on his own, which was the first step in his training to become a carpenter aside from the lifetime of training he'd already received. Al was happy, his Grandpa wasn't taking him away from Lafe and Sally, but he would be visiting more, and Lizzie didn't have any news to share other than her mother made Fried Chicken last night, and she has leftovers for lunch today. Zoe had sliced Chicken and Gravy sandwiches. Now the School day started like every other day, When Miss Dawson began speaking of President Andrew Jackson, of his heroic deeds….." Zoe lost it. She raised her hand, and when called on, she listed everything he did, every remotely bad, including slaughtering an entire Indian village personally in the Creek War, and fighting various duels over insults to his wife, and causing the panic of 1837.

"Zoe Wilmington!" Miss Dawson snapped. "Andrew Jackson was President of United States and Deserves your respect, he was responsible for allowing us all to move westward so you wouldn't be here without him, despite his faults. I think You need to Write I will not Speak Disrespectfully in the Classroom 500 times I want it on my desk by tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And I want her father to sign it."

"Yes, Ma'am." After School, She did her chores, and then started on her homework, and her punishment lines. Buck came in, where she was writing at the dining room table. Dinner time was about half an hour away.

"What ya doing?"

"Lines." She said pouting.

"What fer? I will not speak disrespectfully in the classroom. What'd you say?"

"I went on a rant about Andrew Jackson not being that great a guy."

"Why?"

"He did a lot bad things."

"That so? Well, he did a lot of good things fer the country too."

"I guess."

"He expanded our borders, made politics accessible for the common man, won the War of 1812…."

"I guess."

"Zoe." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry." She finished.

"You have to sign this." He said. He signed it at the bottom. "Yeh should probably set the table."

She nodded. He smiled. As she packed up her papers, and her pens and ink. He knew she had been on her very best behavior since she got there. The fight she had gotten into was just her actually trying to do the right thing. It was good she was started to relax, a bit and be herself more.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

At had definitely been a few weeks, and Chris has been getting fed up Zoe's change in attitude for the first few weeks, except for the fight when on first day of school. She was model child, and now she had more than colorful way of speaking that was going to get her into more trouble than she could get herself out of if she didn't learn to control it. Buck was no help he just encouraged her, so did Vin but at least he didn't work try to undermine any of the punishments and Vin wasn't Zoe's father. Buck not supporting him on this was really making It difficult to make her stop. She knew part of her would never stop, that a large part of it was just personality that had been hidden by her trying to be on her very best behavior the last few weeks, but she just couldn't keep it hidden anymore, and now it was leaking out everywhere. Hopefully soon she would find a balance between the perfect behavior she couldn't maintain and running off her mouth constantly and getting in trouble for it. Chris looked at her in the corner of the Jail where he'd placed her after he swatted her. She was fidgeting. He smiled. She reminded him, of any other newly swatted to him, trying to rub her sore bottom.

"No rubbing….." he said. "Stand up straight….."

Ever since she spoke up in Sunday school a two weeks ago, it was increasingly harder for Zoe to keep her mouth shut. She kept getting in trouble at School and at home. With everyone really except her Papa, Buck didn't seem to mind her new attitude he found it entertaining, so did Vin actually, JD didn't swat her, or scold her, but he seemed upset by it. But All the other adults swatted and scolded her. And today she was standing in the corner of the jail with a sore butt, while her Uncle sat at the desk. She didn't want to piss him off or anything.

"Okay ya can come out of the corner…." He said. She moved out of the corner. And came over to him. He pulled her down on his lap. "Now I know ya don't like bein' punished Cub, but ya got to learn to think before ya speak."

"I'm Sorry Uncle Chris."

"I know, cub." She cuddled into him. Now that her punishment was over she just wanted to be reassured he wasn't mad at her anymore. "But ya got to learn to hold yer tongue, or at least watch what comes out of yer mouth it's goin get ya in real trouble one day, trouble yet Papa, or me can't get ya out of."

Buck came in.

"What's happening here?" He said.

"I got in trouble with Uncle Chris again." She said. Chris glared at him telling him not to brush it off.

"What'd ya do?"

"I said somethin' I shouldn't have." She said.

"Cub ya gotta stop doin' that, Now I know I find it amusin' and all, but it ain't really funny one day someone aint gonna find it funny at all, it's gonna make 'em mad, and one of us ain't gonna be there to help ya, You need to learn to watch what ya say."

"I know." She said showing both her Papa and Uncle big mournful eyes.

"Now Cub…." Buck said. "We Ain't mad at ya. Now how 'bout you go get yerself some candy 'fore I walk ya back to the boarding house." He dug into his pocket and found a shiny penny to give her. She took it.

"Thanks, Papa." She got up off Chris and hugged her Papa, and went to the Potter Store, wondering about what candy to get. Meanwhile she came to the realization she was really settling into the 1870s. Though she still missed toilet paper, indoor plumbing, water heaters, Milk chocolate, Zippers, and Central Heat and Air conditioning. But she didn't actually miss all that much else, well most of the time. On a particularly warm day she tended to think I could use a frosty cold Root Beer, so sometimes she gets Sarsaparilla Which isn't exactly the same and is never cold, or ginger ale. But she needs her Papa's permission because they're expensive three cents each. She never thought she'd see the day when she'd think of three cents as expensive. She used to toss pennies into jars, bring them to the Supermarket to Coinstar them with the rest of her and her Aunts change, three cents was always nothing. Now three cents is half her Weekly allowance. Three cents is a lot to a twelve year old in 1876. To a 12 year old in 2016, it's not even worth picking up off the ground if you dropped it on the sidewalk. That wasn't the only thing that had adjust in the way of thinking. Communication wasn't instant, travel wasn't short, easy and comfortable Life wasn't made to be easy anymore. Although her life as 12 year old Zoe Wilmington was a lot easier than a lot of 12 year olds in 1876, she wasn't a factory worker, or a mineworker, she didn't work in a workhouse, her parents weren't even farm owners who expected her to help, She wasn't the daughter of some Rich city family back east with servants, but for out on the frontier she had a pretty easy life. And she knew that. And she was appropriately grateful.

Zoe made it to Potter's and decided that she would get Jelly beans, Peppermints, and caramel creams. She saved getting chocolate for when she could afford the expensive milk chocolate, or when her Papa let her dip into her savings and buy some and she didn't like licorice. She came into Potters. And she found they did have Toilet paper but it $1, and not as soft or splinter free as the stuff she was used to. She already bought some and kept it in her bag, but she saved up, and bought some whenever she could. It was a 1,000 sheets in a square flat package for $1. So it was about the same price as I would be for 10,000 sheets in 140 years.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter…." She looked to see a handsome 15 year old boy with Short Blonde hair in a black nice but not fancy suit behind the counter. "You're not Mrs. Potter."

"No, I'm her Nephew David Jones.

"Zoe Wilmington it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I will be working here from now on. Aunt Gloria just had to have step out for a few minutes how can I help you?"

"A Penny's worth of Jelly Beans, Peppermints, Caramel Creams, and licorice, but only two pieces of licorice in the bag….." He filled the bag for her, and she paid with her penny.

"Thank you David."

"You're Welcome Zoe." She took the bag back to the jail, and handed her Papa and Uncle Chris the Licorice she'd gotten them.

"Thank You, Zoe." Papa said.

"Thank ya, Zoe."

"Mrs. Potter's Nephew David, waited me. He was the only one in the store he was about 15 or 16, a few inches shorter than JD, had dirty blonde short hair, and Green eyes. He was dressed in a suit, but not a nice suit, like the kind most of the men around here wear to church on Sunday. He was very polite, and spoke like he was from back east."

"Thank ya, Deputy Zoe. Now let's get ya back to the boarding house." Buck said. "Ya got chores to do."

After JD came in from patrol, Chris decided to stop by and see Gloria Potter. "Hello, Mrs. Potter."

"Hello, Mr. Larabee."

"I heard your Nephew was staying with you?"

"He is. He won't be any trouble Mr. Larabee I assure you, He's a sweet boy, My sister Tessa made sure of that, Aaron was a good man before my sister's death but his newest wife is a bad influence on him, he had little choice to be here, but now he just wants to save enough money to get back to New York, and audition for the New York Philharmonic he's a Violinist."

"Ah, well, Just making sure….." Chris said

"Would you like to talk to him?"

"If Ya don't mind….."

"David….." Gloria Potter called out.

"Coming!" David came out of the back room, and stopped in front of Chris. "Yes, Aunt Gloria."

"This is Mr. Larabee one of the Peace Keepers, he heard about ya and wanted to meet ya." Mrs. Potter said.

"Of course, Mr. Larabee it's nice to meet you." Extended his hand and Chris took it.

"I hear yer a fiddler." He said.

He chuckled. "I suppose you could say that. Violinist, fiddler works out the same…..if you know of any paying jobs playing I'd appreciate you telling me. That doesn't mean I'd turn down a job for free, I need to keep my skills sharp, but money is never a bad thing."

"Well, we have a wedding coming up in June…."

"Thank You, Mr. Larabee." Meanwhile at the boarding house, Zoe was doing her chores her candy hidden away. Thinking of all the things she'd adjusted to, and the things she hadn't since she'd been there. Then she thought about her future. The next day was Friday and the Stage came once again, the last stage of the week. This stage had only two people on it. A Mister Terrence Price, and a Miss Katherine Turner. Miss Turner was a semi-famous Photographer, and was from the wealthy Boston Turner family who supported her 'hobby', she had made a name for herself photographing various themes, and Mr. Price, he had once been a widower promised to Clarissa Larabee, and now he wanted her daughter for his son. Clarissa had run rather than marry the controlling cold man and Clinton Larabee had not paid what he owed him for that insult, he would get it out of Christopher Larabee and Buck Wilmington one way or the other.

Miss Turner was staying with Mrs. Travis the two being old friends, Mary greeted her and showed her to her apartment above the Clarion, while 'Kat' and 'Mare' caught up, Mr. Price checked into the Gem Hotel and thought about how to go about his endeavor Chris Larabee had a truly frighteningly reputation before he joined up with the Seven, and now so did the rest of the Magnificent Seven, or the seven peacekeepers of Four Corners. He didn't want to anger the man, but that girl should be his, and would be his son's. He would take the weekend before he approached him.

Zoe was excited Nathan's supplies finally arrived and she was in the clinic to help him go over the inventory. She and Josiah helped him take careful notes. Josiah's preacher house was already being built, the Ryland's were doing a Wonderful job, according to Josiah.

"It will be four bedrooms, it's a nice size in case I need to take in Orphans, or the next Preacher has a family. It will have room for a small vegetable garden, and some chickens. So, everything is perfect…."

"When will it be done?" Nathan asked.

"Probably September, August as the earliest. They showed me the plans it really is a simple house but it seems very nice."

"Good." I said. "I'm glad everything's working out. Nathan how is it going with Rain?"

He smiled, then blushes. "Very, well actually. We're thinking of getting married legally…"

"Well of course you are that's what you did. Do you want to know the names of your children?" She asked.

"No, I'll be surprised." At 5:45, She was picked up by Vin who took her back to the Boarding House to wash up for dinner, there was Fried Chicken, mashed Potatoes and cream gravy, baked beans and biscuits, and for desert Zoe's favorite Buttermilk pie. The next day she got her usual 6 cents, plus 4 cents for helping Nathan. Checking to see she had plenty of Gayetty's Medicated Paper. Otherwise Known as Toilet Paper. She bought a small slab of Milk chocolate, wrapping it in foil she had in her bag.

"I'd love to hear you play some time David." Abilene said.

"Well perhaps, We could go on a picnic some time and I could play for you….." he replied.

"I'd like that." Abilene replied. Zoe left but she kept what she saw to herself. Abilene didn't deserve the rumors, and the old church biddies in town would attack her if they knew. Not Mrs. G, or Miz Nettie but the other Boarding House owner Mrs. Mason would, and many of the farm owner's wives, and Mothers, the Bank Owner's Wife Mrs. Webber for sure she was the worst Gossip in town, except she thought some of the men were worse.

Sunday Morning before church she spoke well signed with Emily Corday her newest classmate and the only deaf member of the community her entire family signed, and so did Zoe. She was fluent because of a Deaf godmother in future, and because of Molly her best friend teaching her in the past.

 **Are you enjoying Four corners, Emily?**

 **I am but it is Lonely, Only My parents, you and My brothers Know Sign language.**

 **Maybe me or Bobby could teach Miss Dawson**

 **Bobby has to work on the farm.**

 **Then I'll do it. I have chores but if I ask my Papa. You deserve an education like everyone else.**

 **Thank you my friend.** After church she told her father her idea and he said I Miss Dawson liked the idea she could stay after school, but if Miss Dawson didn't want to not to push it. After church they went on a ride and had a picnic that Miz Nettie made, and JD and Casey were acting all lovey-dovey, then we came home and she took care of Sky, and then they came home, and she did chores, and then she played the piano and it was time for bed.

Meanwhile in the Gem hotel, Terrence Price was willing to get what was owed him, either a bride for his son, or money. He had a debt to settle.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Terrence Price had before he came to Four Corners consulted with a dozen lawyers, most of the dozen called him a lunatic before having him thrown bodily from their offices. One called him a bottom feeding Money-hungry parasite, and one called him stupid and suicidal for going after the kin of Chris Larabee, her alone the kin of Chris Larabee and Buck Wilmington. His reputation in Illinois is all but ruined because of his so called obsession. His children all refuse to speak to him, his daughters all married men he did not approve of. His sons, all went into professions he did not approve with no help from him. Only his son Laurence still spoke to him and only out of duty, he has been trying to get him committed into an asylum again. He would show them all, show them he was right all along, that he had his family debt paid in full. It never occurred to Terrence Price that Clarissa Larabee should get a choice in whether or not to marry him, and that she simply chose not to, making the choice instead to use her training as a nurse to help the Union Army's wounded soldiers at the front line. But even as the law was in 1862, Women may not have had the right to vote or own much in the way of property, or even what they could or could not do with their own bodies, but they could choose whether or not to marry well most of the time and she chose not to marry him or at all. She chose to serve her country instead, and help wounded soldiers, then to settle near Chicago and be a nurse there until her illness took over. Her Investments making her wealthy. But Price would never see that, he sees only a broken promise from Clinton Larabee, and debt owned him by Chris Larabee.

Saturday Morning and Zoe woke up, and her stomach really hurt, is hurt in a way it never hurt before, and she was really cranky for some unknown reason. But she got up and did her chores anyway, her back hurt her too. When she went to the bathroom, she realized what was happening. She put a washcloth between her underwear and her body, and Left the house. She went to see if Mary Travis or Casey Wells were around. Nathan would do in a pinch but she really didn't want to talk to Nathan about this. She finally went to the Clarion and found Mary.

"Mary can I talk to you?"

"Zoe, yer Papa and the others know where you are?"

"if they Knew why I was here, they'd prefer you deal with it trust me."

"What?"

"I started my period. It was a pretty big surprise, anyway I know all about how to take care of it, in the 21st century, but I don't know actually how to take care of it in 1876."

"Period?" She asked. Unfamiliar with that term.

"Menstruating, menarche, monthly cycle….."

"I get the point. Come upstairs, and we can talk. Billy is outside playing and Kat is off taking pictures."

Buck saw his daughter go into Mary's place, he knew why. He noticed she was a little extra cranky the last few days, and that she complained her back and stomach hurt. And that she splurged on the Milk chocolate. Buck Wilmington knew Women, even if he hadn't been dating as many as he used to, he knew women and his little girl was on the road to becoming one. He wiped a tear from his eye. And decided to distract himself with one of his favorite ladies. When he got there however all he could do was talk about his little girl becoming a woman and how he wasn't ready for it, not that Sookie minded, All the Whores at Saloon thought it was cute when Ladies Man Buck went on and on about his daughter, instead of trying to get a date with them. Besides he still bought them drinks and sometimes dinner when he did. He just didn't try and sleep with them, most of the time.

With the other men off patrolling or doing other things. Chris was in jail, reading one of the leather bound editions of Zoe's books. This one was A tale of Two Cities. Brunette man of about 26 comes in on a Horse, hitches outside and comes inside. "Chris Larabee?"

"That's me, Can ya tell me why ya looking for me."

"That takes some telling. I'm Laurence Price. Ya see this man?" He shows a photograph of man of about 40

"No, why?"

"He's My father, he's not in his right mind. He's obsessed with some debt he feels your family owes him."

"What debt?"

"As I said that takes some telling. Your father promised your sister's hand in marriage to him right before the war she refused and went to be a nurse for the union instead, My father considered it a breach of contract that she shouldn't have been allowed to say no. He's been obsessing about this for 14 years especially with how wealthy she became, he's spent some time in asylum it didn't seem to help. My Siblings and I are supported By my mother's parents, and his father's estate supports him. I'm very worried he might try to force you to settle this debt, or try to take the girl as means to settle the debt as a bride for me or one my brothers."

"He's that crazy?" Chris sighed he hated Crazy people. There was no reasoning with them. It was like dealing with a bucking horse.

"There's no reasoning with him. He believes he's right."

"Where is he?"

"Well, he thinks he's perfectly sane and rational, and he thinks he's on the right side of the law. So he'd be at the hotel in town if you have one. He also thinks you can be talked into his side of thinking, and he usually blows up and resorts to violence when he realizes people don't agree with him, and he can't convince them too."

"He carrying a gun?"

"He Carries a Sword stick, and a set of Chinese throwing stars. He knows how to use both very well."

"Well damn. The Asylum in Denver should be here by noon at the latest to come get him. I'm paying extra for them to come get him, usually you have to bring the patient to them. But You have to very careful he may be crazy but he very skilled."

"You could play along." Ezra said from the door.

"Ezra please."

"Mistah Larabee you should listen to me. If he will react badly to his beliefs being challenged play to them, just until the Asylum comes for him.

Meanwhile after a long talk with Mary about different kinds of rags, and cloths, how to secure them to your under garments, making sure they're the right size and thickness, and don't absorb odors, about counting properly on the calendar. After she was done talking to Mary, the talk took most of the morning, she left Mary's place. And Her Papa was outside waiting for her.

"Hi, Papa, I was just talking to Mary."

"I know Cub, look I want ya to go back to the boarding house and up ta ya room until me or one of the Seven come and git ya."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Naw yer not in trouble, but there might be trouble, there's a fella coming ta Chris who might start some trouble and we want ya to be out of the line of fire."

"Got it." She really did. She understood.

The Seven were gathered in the Saloon eating lunch, and discussing nothing in particular. Laurence Price was at another table, knowing his father wouldn't notice him. Terrence Price entered, he looked like any well-dressed American Aristocrat.

"Mister Larabee I wished to speak to you." He had yet to notice his son. As it wasn't part of his mission.

"You know who I am?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"You look much like your father."

"Comparing me to that bastard won't win ya any points with me." Chris growled.

"Mister Larabee I am Terrence Price, and I wish to discuss a debt your family owes me."

"What kind of debt I've never heard of you before? Here sit down, can I get ya a drink? Inez!"

"Yes Thank you, I'll have some Whisky…." Inez came back with a Whisky and handed it to Price. And He began to drink it.

"Now what is this debt you're talking about?"

"Your father promised your sister's hand in marriage, and she never married me."

"Did My sister ever promise ya anything?"

"No, but she was a woman. It was her job to be subservient to her father, and then to me as her husband, she had no right to say no."

"I disagree." Price took another drink of whisky

"So did your father, he refused to pay me his debt."

"What do you feel I owe you?" Chris asked calmly.

Taking another drink of whisky. "A Portion of what she earned since then, or her daughter's hand for one of my son's."

"Hell, No." Buck shot up, draws his weapon. "Zoe is my daughter, she's only 12 ya ain't getting my daughter or her hand ya sick bastard, now back off."

Price the elder raised his hands. Chris cleared his throat, then added "Zoe's hand in marriage is not happening, I would never force a marriage on her, Buck would shoot me, and if I lived Zoe would poison me in my sleep. Buck put the gun down." Buck grumbled but holstered his weapon. "Now, Why exactly do you feel we owe you this debt, nothing was written down, no contract was signed, and my father's promise or not, My sister still had the right ta say refuse."

"She had no right to refuse!"

"Of course she did. It ain't a right many women use, and I'm sure My father wasn't thinking she was gonna use it, but She did have the right to say refuse. And He refusing did not set up a debt with our family to yers."

"Your father broke his word." Price hissed.

"Well that was yer first mistake. My father's word wasn't worth the breath used to speak it." Chris said with a casual shrug. "Now can I ask ya a question?"

Bitter Price answered. "I suppose."

"Did ya arrange marriages for yer daughters?"

"I did." He said as if to say see.

"Did they marry who ya told them to?" Chris asked knowing the answer.

"No, they married who they chose with the match approved by their maternal grandparents instead of me, their husbands beat me, then they cut off contact with me, when I tried to impose punishment for their errant behavior."

"How'd you punish them?"

"As any parent would punish a child, with a my hand." He said as it was obvious.

"But they were already married and their husbands probably felt you were attacking their wives and didn't take kindly to that."

"They had no permission to marry them, but as their grandparents were their guardians by then, and had approved the marriage, I had no recourse. I was put placed in jail for assault and My daughters would no longer speak to me. Women should just do as their told."

"Now Brother, God made Eve out of Adam's rib, not his foot." Josiah said.

"How would you know, Sir?" Price was getting testy.

"Josiah is the town preacher, as well as one of us Peacekeepers." Vin said.

"Preacher?"

"Yes." That was the best description for the ex-priest.

"What do feel, Is the right answer you have been listening to this?

"A woman is not a possession is she is one of God's children, and she had every right to say no, Mister Price. She did not want to marry you, she wanted to help people, use her skills for more than child care but to save lives. So she went to the front and save the lives of many soldiers, and fell in love, had a child, and went to Chicago where she worked as a nurse and raised her child."

Price sagged. "But throughout history women were not given a choice."

"That is because men crave power and control." Vin said. He had read about this online. "They fear the loss of power they have, and giving any to Women, Negros, Indians, Chinese, anyone who might challenge what they have."

"That's very profound for you Mistah Tanner." Ezra said.

"Ya don't have to sound so surprised." He grumbled.

"No, No. I know I'm right. You owe me a debt, Stop confusing me….." But before he could act, he slumped forward asleep.

"About time! It took forever for the Laudanum in the whisky to kick in." Vin said.

"Not a moment too soon, he was about ta go fer the sword stick." Ezra said. "When are tha Lovely gentlemen from tha asylum coming ta collect Mistah Price."

A Wagon pulls up outside. Laurence Price looked outside. "I believe My father's ride just arrived. I will of course pay for our party's drinks, and the Laudanum that was used."

"Yer a good man, Mister Price, I'm sorry her Pa's so crazy." JD said. Buck smacked him on the back of the head.

"Me too, Mr. Dunne, he was always a little off, but my mother was good at reining him in, when he lost her, he lost his touch with reality. It wasn't until Clarissa Larabee died that he became Obsessed with having the debt settled before that he was content with just keeping an eye on her, and taking photographs of her and her child from a distance."

After loading the asleep Mister Price into the wagon, he paid up his father's bill, at the hotel, and the bill at the Saloon Laurence price followed on his horse. Meanwhile, Buck had to go let, his daughter out of her room.

Back in her room. Zoe was eating a Roast Beef sandwich, and reading on her Kindle how Tampons as she knew them weren't available until 1933. She was definitely going to be too old to need them by then. Commercially available Disposable Sanitary Napkins or Pads didn't become available until 1888 which was good news she supposed. It was only 12 years away. And she could always use some of Nathan's bandages. She heard the creak in the stairs and hid her kindle in her computer purse. Then came the creak in the floor near Vin's room, and the creak in the floor near her Papa's room, and now the knock.

"Come in…." She said. The door opened and Her Papa came in. She looked up at him.

"You ever think of shaving off your mustache Papa?"

"I've had this Mustache since I was 16, I'm not about to go shaving It off." He said. She nodded. "Now you and me should have a talk."

"Talk about what?"

"I know ya got yer monthly today, and ya went to Mary Travis but ya coulda came ta me. I was raised by my Ma, and I have no problem talkin' about this with ya."

"That's very enlightened of you, Even My dad would have had a problem with it."

"I'm a very special man, one of a kind." He puffed up.

"That ya are, Papa."

"What'd ya talk to Mary about, ya obviously knew you weren't sick or dying or ya would have went to Nathan."

"I knew what it was, My parents got me our bodies ourselves when I was 8. I just needed to know the 1876 procedure, I only knew the future products available for clothing protection."

"Ah, well. I know that too, My Ma was quite thorough in Ma education in women."

"Mary gave me what I needed, but thanks for coming to talk to me, it means a lot. My Dad wouldn't have he would have left it to my Mom, Although if it was just me and him, I'd like to think he'd try."

"'Course he would, now finish up yer sandwich, ya still have to finish yer chores and then how about we go fer a ride."

"Great."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

Buck kept his daughter's development to herself, but he was sure Ezra, Nathan, Josiah, and Chris had figured it out by the noon on Sunday. JD was pretty clueless and he was happy to keep him that way. Vin knew something was wrong but not necessarily what. He after all knew very little about the private lives of women. All the men would have realized something was wrong when her usual bubbly and outrageous self was also replaced but a subdued but polite girl. It seems good manners was a trait she held onto. Although her manners were fairly basic for the late 19 century, being raised in the 21st century manners had deteriorated in 140 years, especially among those taught and used by children. Though she had better manners in her memory banks thanks to the Zoe 1.0 memories not that she used them often. All Seven Peacekeepers, Rain, Mary, Casey, Billy and Zoe were having an afternoon picnic on some springy green grass, near where the Preacher's house was being built. Kat was off taking pictures again and had desire to be a 13th wheel. JD kept wondering why Buck keeps passing Zoe small chucks of Milk chocolate. And Why it seems to be affecting her mood so much. Every time she gets the least bit sullen he passes her a piece of chocolate. Doesn't he think it'll spoil her meal? Rain, Mary and Casey seem especially sympathetic whenever anyone tries to say anything to Zoe about her behavior or mood. He wonders why. By now Vin has figured it out. And Wonders if Zoe and his relationship is going to change. They're all sitting and Zoe and everyone is eating roast turkey and gravy sandwiches, fresh coleslaw, fresh Strawberry tart, and Ginger Ales and Sarsaparillas all around. When the Lunch was finished they played a game of charades, and then Ezra decided to introduce them to a game he read about on Zoe's Laptop contraption and had been playing with her to get her to learn to control her emotions called two truths and a lie. It had been working. They all had a good time, and went home, laughing.

Monday morning came dawning bright and early and Buck was trying to get Zoe out of bed for her chores. It didn't seem to be working however.

"Zoe it's time to wake up."

"No, G'way. Let me sleep." She pulled the covers over her head and borrowed deeper into the bed.

"Zoe if'n you don't get up, I'm gonna use that water rifle ya have in yer trunk ta wake ya up." She ignored him. "Okay, hav it yer way." He came in with her Nerf Super Soaker Barrage gun filled to capacity, and began shooting her with cold water. She yelled swearing at him and bolted up "I warned ya….now get up, dry yerself off, get dressed, Ya got chores and ya have school today."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Would it kill anybody to let me sleep one day, it's not like I don't know everything Miss Dawson is gonna teach me."

"That don't matter none, Cub ya got responsibilities. Yer not gonna be able to get to the rest of yer future where ya make a difference if ya don't go to school and graduate."

"I don't know why I don't just apply for colleges now."

"I'm not ready ta let ya go yet, not sure ya'd be safe, that far away. Lot of dangers that far away. Especially since Yer Uncle Chris found out yer worth a lot more than $500,000." Chris had found out Zoe was actually worth about $5 Million. She owned stock in Sears & Roebuck, the Atlantic and Pacific Tea company, Thomas Edison's company, American Express, Wells Fargo, Several textiles and manufacturing companies, most of the rail-roads, Western Union, several Silver mines, a few patent medicine companies, she owned the rights of several patents, she owned a great deal of real estate, a lot of it in and around four corners, for rental purposes, more than the Bank manager Mr. Webber did. But Chris and Buck were insistent she finish school when she was 15. Zoe insisted they order her as many books, on as many 19th century subjects as they could 'to make it look good', they recently ordered them. Through Westfall and Pattison Booksellers in Chicago. Zoe got up and reluctantly did her chores but did them quickly and efficiently. She helped with breakfast. Then ate, eggs, toast and bacon, and a glass of milk, just like always, she knew the farmers, sold their goods to the non-farmers in town, sometimes daily, and though Mrs. G did have hens, she didn't have enough chickens to slaughter, or any pigs, or enough cows to keep slaughtering. And she only had a small vegetable garden. The Farmers made a pretty good living that way, before they took their livestock and crops to the railroad for sale. The town wasn't that large, there were 18 working farms (not counting JD and Vin's), and another maybe a total of 30 to 50 non-farming people in town, not counting the Chinese, and the Cheyenne as neither of them live in town.

When Zoe gets to school, Miss Dawson calls Zoe over. "Yes, Miss Dawson."

"I've spoken to your father and he's given me permission to give you special assignments rather than the same ones the class are working on. So, these are some of these are some of my own books but I wasn't sure which you were able to write a report on what you weren't.

Zoe read the titles. "You have a lot of books, Little Women by Louisa May Alcott, Moby Dick by Melville, the Celebrated jumping frog of Calaveras County by Mark Twain, Oliver Twist, Great Expectations, Twenty-thousand leagues under the sea by Jules Verne, Descent into Man and Sex in Relation to the Species by Charles Darwin, Innocents Abroad by Mark Twain Man and Nature or the Physical Geography as modified by human action George Perkins Marsh, Conduit of Life Ralph Waldo Emerson, Geological Evidence of the Antiquity of man by Charles Lydell, Treatise on Natural Philosophy by Thompson and Tait….Julius Caesar, Othello, Romeo & Juliet, Midsummer's Night Dream, Twelfth Night, Comedy of Errors."

"Now you are to two of these a Novel, and one of the science books. I think I'll start you on Physical Geography as Modified by Human Actions by George Perkins Marsh. It's all about How we humans affect the world around us. I think it's the perfect science book to start with." She hands me the book."

"Thank you, Miss Dawson." Zoe says.

"Now as for the Literary work you can choose."

"I think I'll read Innocents Abroad by Mark Twain, I haven't had a chance to read Twain….and it's a travel book. I want to read all about the places he's been."

"Well he is a relatively new Author, and it is a very good read. I would recommend it. You'll enjoy it, and now. Here take these two books, and I want them Both finished and reports written in the next two weeks. If You need an extension tell me well before you need one, now onto the algebra problems." She handed Zoe several sheets of paper.

"There are 30 Problems here." Zoe said.

"You have until your other assignments are Due Zoe, at the end of two weeks. June 23rd."

"I appreciate that. Do I have to stay here to do them, since they're special assignments and you'll be teaching the other kids?"

"You'll need supervision, but I've already spoken to Brother Josiah, he's willing to supervise you at the Church while you work on your assignments so it'll be quieter so you can concentrate. You'll check with me before school in case I am teaching something you need to be here for and if not spend the school day with him, and we'll have our usual language lesson after school."

"Yes, Ma'am." Zoe said brightly.

"Go on."

"Yes, Miss Dawson." Zoe left the School and headed over to church.

"Josiah?" She called out.

"In here Zoe!" Josiah called out. "Miss Dawson spoke of your current assignments, why don't you get started."

"Well, I have to read the books first. So I should probably do that." So she began to read the Physical Geography book first. It was a little hard to understand because it was written in 19th century language but she understood it well enough, and she began making notes in the notebook she kept on her. When lunch came. She had her Chicken and Gravy sandwich Mrs. G made her. Then she switched to her Algebra problems which were fairly simple solve for X or Solve Y problems that she could do in her sleep. But there were 30 of them. One Problem was 3x + 2 = 20. X = 6. They were all pretty much in that vein, sometimes there was an X and Y, but they were pretty much all that easy. And with the calculator on her phone, she could do it easily enough. At the end of the school day she went back to school, and spoke to Miss Dawson showed her the algebra problems she'd already done. 10 in all. Then she showed her notes for the Geography book, and her teacher looked pleased than she did more sign language teaching for her teacher and her friend Lizzie. Then she went to take care of Sky, she took her time grooming her, and really spent some time with her. She saw David Jones hanging around Abilene Yosemite's daughter, and rolled her eyes, she so called it. Then she went home and did some of her chores and worked more on her schoolwork, and until Mrs. G needed her. It was Marinated Pork Loin tonight, with carrots, String Beans and Mashed Potatoes, gravy and Biscuits. For dessert was Strawberry Tart. Then She and her dad, JD, Uncle Chris, and Vin played Jinga for a while, she loved that her dad and Uncle Chris got her the game, then they played a Homemade 19th century version of apples to Apples which was in her trunk, and Jenga which her Uncle and papa had made for her. then she went to bed. The week flew by in a cycle of Chores, Schoolwork, and meals, and before they knew it was Friday, Zoe was in good spirits, her reading and Algebra problems were done. She was now working on her reports, in Josiah's office.

Tuesday an unfortunate but run of the Mill incident with a Bank robbery happened, and all the bank robbers were taken alive, and placed in Jail.

Meanwhile in the morning a Wagon arrived driven by a Man, with a woman and two children, and off stepped a sickly looking but truly stunning dark-haired beauty with bright Blue eyes, in finely tailored clothes or they once were she had lost some weight, two children both 9 years old, a boy who looked exactly like Ezra with her eyes, and a girl who looked exactly like her with Ezra's eyes stepped off next, followed by a Man who looked a great deal like her, also in fine well-tailored clothing.

"Where would be Dear sister?" The man had a Missouri Accent.

"The Saloon, taking some fools for their money." She said, her accent matching his. He nodded. He got the luggage, and they all went to the Saloon. When Ezra looked up. He saw her only woman he had ever truly loved.

"Lilah…." He whispered. "I am out this round Gentleman thank you for the game" He collected his Money and approached her. "My Dear Lilah are you well?"

"No, Ezra, I am not. It is my Heart."

"She is Dying Mr. Standish we are here to make sure her, your children are taken care of after she dies. Ah'm her Brother Bennett St. James." The Man said.

"Our…." He could hardly believe it. Then again the circumstances at the time necessitated him leaving immediately after their liaison and he hadn't had a permanent residence since. She may not have been able to find him. He looked at them. They looked like their children. A combination of the two of them, though the boy favored him, and the girl favored her. Lucky he thought. "What are their names?"

"Ezra Philip Standish Junior, or Junior, and Amelia Marie Standish, or Millie." Lilah said.

"Ah would like to meet them."

"Junior, Millie yer Daddy wants to meet ya." The two children hurried to her side.

"Junior, Millie this is yer father, Ezra P. Standish."

"It's a Pleasure to meet ya." He said. "Lilah we need to talk, One of my fellow Peacekeepers has a daughter she's doing Independent study at the church she is 12, the Preacher Josiah is with her. Why don't we drop the children off with her, and then I can take you to our Healer Nathan….."

"Yer Healer, won't tell ya anything I don't already know, my heart is dying, but alright, if it'll make ya feel better."

Nathan frowed as he listened to Ezra's lady friend with his new Stethescope Clarissa's money bought him. "Her heart as a Murmur, that's not a good thing Ezra. She's unwell, I can see that, without examining her."

"My own physician hasn't given me long to live, I am using my time left to put my affairs in order. I do not want my children placed with my parents." Ezra paled he remembered Simon and Elaine St. James he wouldn't want them as parents either. His bedding of Lilah was actually her request she was to married against her will, and she wanted to be deflowered so the marriage wouldn't go through. He was in St. Louis on another matter, He had been Seeing Lilah on the side and gave into the request, his mother had been so disappointed in him had torn strips into him with her razor sharp tongue even though she had not been involved in his business, and it hadn't affected the job, He wondered if she had known. Lilah had been one of the few to truly see the real him and care for the real him. He wasn't naïve enough to think his mother did, she only cared what he could do for her.

"Lilah I suggest we marry, It would give the children some protection." He said.

"Ah already have an affidavit swearing and signed by a Justice of the Peace you are their natural father, and one from ma physician stating Ah was a virgin before our liaison and dates and progression of my pregnancy." Lilah said.

"Why would you do that?" Nathan asked.

"Because Ah don't want to give Ma parents an Inch of room to work with, they are as evil as they are conniving."

"She's not wrong, when I was in St. Louis I knew to stay away from Simon and Elaine St. James, but I couldn't stay away from their daughter."

"The Judge is here for the Thompson gang, he can sign off on the Paper work after Josiah married ya." Nathan said. So that afternoon after school, gathering the seven peacekeepers, the St. James, Standish, Wilmington, Travis, Wells families there was a wedding. Now Since Zoe Owned a lot of real estate in Four Corners she told Chris to give one of her houses to the Standish's as a wedding present. Now Chris couldn't do that, Ezra would never accept it.

"Zoe wanted me to give you one of the houses she owned in town but I know you wouldn't accept it. But there's a three bedroom relatively large house, already furnished right here in town just a few minutes' walk from the Saloon, the Clinic, and the school, make me an offer."

"I'd have to see it." He did and it was perfect. It was definitely one of the Ryland's better made homes. A Show piece, it was exquisite. It Even had its own Bath tub. That's what sold Ezra. He hated taking public baths, he thought of how much disposable income he currently had access to, and Chris seemed willing to take any offer and made the offer of 150 dollars. He took the offer even though it was extremely low for a house of this quality and size. He gave Chris the money, and Chris gave him the deed, they went to the bank and signed some papers. The Seven brought all his, Lilah, and the children's things over. There was a lot of it, since they took a wagon. Bennett chose to stay at the Saloon. Millie liked the Rosebud wallpaper in her room, and Junior didn't like it in his room. The next day was Saturday and it was to be, Casey and JD's wedding. Zoe was the Maid of Honor, and Vin was the Best Man, Chris was giving away the bride, Josiah was officiating. JD was hardly nervous at all.

"Boy yer the calmest I've ever seen ya." Buck said.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He said with absolute certainty. "Casey is the love of my life. I love her more than anything, and I'll love her until the day I die. There isn't a doubt in my mind, Why shouldn't I be calm."

Chris smiled. "I felt the same way the day of my wedding."

The wedding was beautiful. There was a small reception, and the Bridge and room rode out on their horses back to their newly redone farm. Which now had some animals, and crops.

"Ya sure you didn't want to go to the hotel?" JD asked when he carried her over the threshold.

"I'm sure. There's no place I'd rather be." She said kissing him. Their Coonhound Rusty had followed them in. He started making the fire, and she pushed him away and started doing it herself.

"I'm glad. I told Mrs. Grayson, I probably wouldn't be living there much. Only a few days during the week, she said that fine she was happy for me."

"I'm sure she was." Casey finished building and stoking the fire, and they cuddled up on the rug in front of the fire.

"So, what do you want to do?" she smiled at him seductively


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

The Week after Casey and JD got married, was the week between the end of July and the first week and July. Buck noticed that Zoe had grown a little taller, and that her chest had developed slightly just enough to need support. He being Buck and as close as he was to Zoe was not afraid to talk to his daughter about anything broached the subject with her, Sunday night.

"I was hopin' to avoid the subject for a while.' She said.

"You need them underthings, Darlin', and new clothes, you can take off school tomorrow, and I'll take ya.'

"You're gonna take me?" She asked surprised her Dad hating doing stuff like that with her.

"Yeah, I know what ya'll need. Just as well as any lady."

"Yeah, Okay." The next morning they went to McIntire's Fine Attire. Mr. and Mrs. McIntire were both there, as was Polly McIntire. Chris had given him money for her, out of her account. Not that he didn't make enough to keep her in clothes, but clothes were expensive, especially girl clothes, and he didn't just want to buy one dress, he wanted to get her a whole new wardrobe.

"I need some clothes, and underthings fer my daughter. She needs some girly underthings, bottom and top, and a few dresses, but she also needs some trousers, and shirts, she likes to wear 'em she feels comfortable in 'em, and a hat, she's lived here long enough she should have a hat." Zoe tried on various things. She got four sets of underthings, once they figured out her size. Buck was spending a lot of money on her. She also got a few dresses, A Calico dress, a dark maroon striped one, and another blue one just like the one she outgrew, She got socks, and hose, new shoes for her dress, a new pair of boots, four pairs of trousers, two black, one brown, one Grey, he bought her Seven shirts, three White, two Tan, Two Blue, Two Green, and One Black. She also got two Union suits, a New Belt, a few fancy girl hats, fancy girl gloves, a shawl, hat pins, and a cowboy hat like her dads. She never thought her Uncle Chris would let her dad spent that much. They took it all Home, and she put it away, and her dad had her pack up her old clothes, and give them to Josiah's Church Saturday Neighbor Share. Every Saturday Morning, people brought in clothes and household items they didn't want or need anymore and took what they wanted or needed from what other people didn't want or need anyone. He got the idea from the Freecycle on the internet. It was a big success. No one was sure how it was working and no one's pride was getting in the way but it was. Maybe because no one was calling it charity. It was just Neighbors Sharing with each other and doing what neighbors do. The Next day Zoe woke up and did her chores, and went to school, the weeks leading up to July 4th, they covered the Constitution to the United States of America and the week before July 4th they covered the 1st through 15th Amendments, and how each Amendment relates to their real lives. Zoe had to stay and participate in class, and was not given a special assignment during these weeks. They were also learning about the Revolutionary War, and Money to cover the Math portion of their education. Zoe when she wasn't in class Was gathering the ingredients in bulk for her Grandmother's famous award winning Fudge, was making it in Mrs. Grayson's Kitchen each day after school. She eventually made enough for everyone in Four Corners to have some.

Fourth of July, 1876, the centennial was a big party. Four Corners, had a Live band, Music, fireworks although it wasn't the fireworks Zoe was used to. Food of all kinds, games and prizes, rodeo contests. The excitement began for Zoe after breakfast, she was asked to put on her best clothes she dressed in her new Calico dress, hose, new shoes, she did her hair, hair up, and then in a princess braid. She wore her Zoe/Life Silver Pendant on the outside of her clothing instead of the inside. The festivities began at noon, and her father, Uncle, Vin, Nathan, and Josiah helped carry her fudge. They set it up on the desserts table. And they brought a small bit of it to be judged in the Best dessert Contest without telling Zoe. Zoe played games with her Papa, and Uncle Chris for the rest of her afternoons, and ate amazing food. She ended up winning a Blue Ribbon for her Fudge under best cake. They had readings of the Declaration of Independence and the Preamble of the Constitution. They Sang **_My Country 'tis of thee_** , and Zoe taught the band **_I'm Proud to be an American_** by Lee Greenwood the crowd seemed to like it. When it was finally evening, there was dancing, and she danced with Oscar and Al. Buck danced with Kat Turner, Chris danced with Mary, Nathan danced with Rain, JD danced with Casey, Ezra took his wife home early, Bennett seemed to be in a discussion with Levi Ryland about something that was entertaining them both. The evening finally ended.

The Next day school started up again, and they continued their discussion on the Amendments. And their learning of the War. Though it wasn't very detailed. And Zoe wasn't learning anything she didn't already know but she was enjoying class these days. She was still being given math problems to do, but she had yet to be given a special project to be done because in that the moment there wasn't one to be given. Miss Dawson was out of her own books that were age appropriate. Miss Dawson was waiting for materials that she ordered with the Money from Clarissa, for her and for some of the older students. Zoe wasn't the only one who would benefit from the fund. There were several older students interesting in learning more than they usually would have, the younger students would benefit too. She ordered many books, and more paper, pens and ink, inkwells, and other supplies. They were coming soon. Some of the students weren't happy about it, having to do more work than usual but almost all the parents were. They wanted their children to have the best to be the best that they could. Her Uncle Chris even at Zoe's suggestion was even going to add to the fund every few years or so. It wasn't if she didn't have the money. She kept getting richer and richer. That's what happens when you invest in companies owned by people like Cornelius Vanderbilt, and Henry Wells, and William G. Fargo. At last count her Net worth was $6.7 Billion.

Lilah was becoming weaker. She was still alive, but now she was bedridden. Ezra when he was not patrolling, or playing cards was constantly at her side. It seems he really did love her, and was devoted to her. In truth he had always considered her the one that got away, and if not for his mother's inference would have asked her to join him, or even left the confidence game and settled down with her. But Maude can be a formidable opponent, and he had to leave St. Louis in a hurry without her. Bennett St. James was becoming a great second healer, and it turns out despite having served as a Nurse and Medic in the Confederate Army was not as color blind as a person could be when it came to race, and was as gentle a soul as most of the town had ever met. He did not carry a gun, like most people men did, and abhorred violence and inequality, he was also secretly homosexual, and had just begun a relationship with Levi Ryland. As he felt settling here was something he needed to do, both he and Ryland decided to court or obtain brides. He decided given his age, he would settle for Mrs. Van Camp, the 30 year old shy and quiet widow who did a great deal of the washing and Laundry in town and was Miss Dawson's Landlady. They were still in the getting to know you phase. Levi had decided on a Mail-order bride, but the type you correspond with first. He was writing letters to one of a pair of sisters from Iowa, and his brother Charles was writing the other.

Monday July 17th, Lilah St. James Standish had died overnight in her sleep. The undertaker Mr. McAdams was called, Ezra had prepared for this and already had paid for a more expensive coffin, and an Elaborate Carved Cross for his wife, rather than the cheap slat crossed marked with Whitewash. Her Cross said. **Lilah St. James Standish Beloved Wife, Mother and Sister. 1847-1876**

Lilah was buried on Tuesday afternoon, with the Seven and their families mourning. Wednesday the children were back in School, but Junior seemed angrier, and Millie quieter, Zoe was watching out for her younger 'cousins', and she knew they were both mourning their mother the best way they could but she worried about both of them. Meanwhile Vin was getting very comfortable with Miss Dawson and even called her Rachel when they were alone together and Chris and Mary were growing closer. She suspected Chris was going to ask Mary to marry him any time now. It was seriously time for those two. It was painful to see sometimes them dancing around each other. Even if Zoe didn't know the future and was living proof the two of them get together, she would know the two of them belong together. Wednesday a new family a Widower, Lucas Bryant his sons, his daughter, and his sister Mrs. Penelope Armstrong, and her son, came by wagon, to buy the Carpenter Farm house, which they bought and started to move in. Lucas's kids were all older, his sons Jacob, & Samuel were 17 and 15 and would be helping out at the farm, his daughter Annalise was 12 would be going to school. His nephew Michael was only four and would not be attending school. Also some of the school supplies arrived on the One o'clock stage. Not all of them but some. Book shelves had been built in the classroom by the Ryland's, and the books were being shelved on after school on Thursday. They had received 20 books, Paper, Ink, pens, chalk, Slates, primers, pencils, colored pencils, sketchbooks, a model of the solar system, and several other things. Vin had hung the model of the solar system in the classroom, and the posters of historical and literally figures they'd received.

"Thank you, Mr. Tanner for your help."

"Not a Problem, Miss Dawson." Zoe rolled her eyes those two were almost as obvious as Chris and Mary. Friday came and Zoe was given a few new projects, and so were some of the older students, and the younger students were given assignments that were age appropriate. Friday and then the weekend came and went.

Time had passed and before anyone knew it was Tuesday, August 1st. Colorado became the 38th US State, Ezra made substantial amounts of money.

Bennett St. James has asked Mrs. Van Camp to marry to him. She has a young daughter Lucy, and a Young son Isaac, She has accepted, and they plan on getting married in a little over two weeks on August 19. It's the same day that Nathan is going to marry Rain. Chris has already given Nathan one of Zoe's houses in town at cost per Zoe's instructions. Rain is already living there. It's a nice four room cottage, with flower boxes and shutters.

Zoe and the older students had to do their special projects in school, but it wasn't so bad. The younger students were learning more, and so were the middle years, and the older students. It was working out for everyone, and more supplies had yet to be delivered.

Monday August 7th two things significant things have happened. Zoe's Best friend Lizzie died of Bilious Clorlick or a ruptured appendix, and the stage Maude Standish was set to arrive in, was robbed, leaving her the sole survivor, badly injured, and badly depressed. She will most likely never walk again, the bullet severed her spine, and the news caused her to shut down. The stage coach robbers were all caught and placed in a cell, they wired for Judge Travis. Meanwhile Ezra's efforts to get his mother to fight for her life seemed fruitless. Zoe seemed to have an idea.

"When Ezra found out about Lilah being pregnant with his children, he said a lot of not nice things about you, we all got an earful, but that's not the point. You Mrs. Standish are not a quitter, and you are not a crybaby, you are tough, strong, independent-minded woman who doesn't take shit from anyone and who can either charm or eviscerate anyone she wants with her words, you need to snap out of this pity party you're having and decide to fight for your life, because right now you're just pathetic and I know for a fact Maude Standish doesn't do Pathetic." Zoe said.

"You're right. I need to hold my head up, and show everyone I cannot only survive but thrive in my disabled state."

"There you go."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

 ** _Suggests rape, women as second class citizens and seriously messing up the time line neither which I personally condone. (Especially taking credit for other people's inventions)_**

With so many projects in the works, and actually needing money to complete some of them. Chris decided that Zoe needed more than her 6 cent earned from her chores and Buck agreed, She still did all her chores and was given 6 cents that was her pocket money, but for any all projects she just needed to tell Chris what she needed, and give specifics of the What, where, Why, How, Who, and possible outcomes. And Chris would usually give her the money, buy it for himself, or wire Mr. Willis to take care of it. If it was a large enough amount. Like creating a scholarship fund so that Olivia Morgan could go to Vassar, or buying the materials so she could invent Band aids and Butterfly closures, and sketchpads and other art materials so she could design the Modern Zipper, an improved barbed wire fence, and Tampons with applicator. All of which was Sent by Mr. Willis to be patented.

After Maude's initial injury there was talk about putting her in a care home. But While Ezra had substantial savings those were for his children, he couldn't use them on his mother's care. Nor did he have the time or ability to care for her himself, and she could in time mostly take care of herself with the help of a nurse, but that was a few years away, Zoe convinced Chris to let her pay for her care. They were family after all. They contacted the most state of the art Care home in Colorado Springs, and inquired about vacancies and then had Mr. Willis wire the money and Maude's spot was secured. Then got a buckboard wagon and hitched Nathan's Horse to it so Maude lay down in the back, while Buck, Vin and Ezra rode their own.

When the five of them arrived at the Chatterton Care Home and Sanatorium. He spoke to the admitting doctor, Dr. Edwin Bilson, and the head nurse Mrs. Cordell. His Mother would have a private room on the first floor, with a small gated patio. His mother was fitted for a wheelchair, and was brought to her room. Which had a private bath, and a toilet. It was a state of the art facility with indoor plumbing after all. He Spoke to Dr. Bilson.

"We appreciate you paying in advance Mr. Standish your mother will get the best of care we are a state of the art facility. We have the best doctors in the West, I myself was educated at Harvard Medical School." Dr. Bilson said.

"Thank you, Ah live so fah away in Four Corners, Ah have responsibilities as one of the Peacekeepers there, and Ah also have two children ta take care of, I don't have the time ta be worrying about Ma mother I need to know she is well taken care of."

"I assure you Mister Standish she is the best possible care."

"I would appreciate updates on ma mother's care." Ezra said.

"Of course I will write to you, weekly about your mother's progress." He said. they shook hands he really was grateful to Zoe. He had money but he might not have been able to afford this place without her help. It was a top of the line facility, and his mother wouldn't have been happy anywhere else. This was practically a resort, anywhere he could have afforded for an extended period of time would not have been as nice, and his mother would have taken that personally, and refused to stay. "Come, I'll show you to your mother's room."

The Doctor showed him, to his Mother's room, his fellow peacekeepers, where waiting outside on the grounds, the orderlies were already helping put her things away. His Mother was in her Wheelchair looking around the adapted room. It had a beautiful view, a writing desk adapted for someone in a wheelchair, one of the Orderlies was setting up mother's Music box and it's discs. The other putting her clothes away in the Bureau. Mrs. Cordell was speaking with my mother.

"We have an indoor pool, a Sauna, we have massages, we play card games, we have sing-a-longs, we have salons, and readings, it's certainly never dull here…."

"Cards." His mother's eyes lit up. "I of course haven't played in years, but I was fairly decent card player in my youth. It might be fun to get back into it."

"You do that mother." Ezra Said. He's already had a discussion on the way here about how this was her permanent home now and she couldn't be conning people, he hoped she understood. After she was settled, the orderlies, the doctors and nurse left him with his mother.

"Mother, ah have some spending Money for you."

"Ah thought Mr. Wilmington's daughter was paying for ma stay."

"She is, But ahm am still going to contribute to your stay here. Ahm giving you $100 A Mix of coins, including double Eagles, Half Eagles, and Dollar Coins."

"Thank you, Son."

"You know you can't get caught conning anyone or cheating them at cards, you cannot be thrown out of this facility. You must be shown as the perfect patient."

"I know."

"Eventually Zoe is willing to set you up in a city with a nurse."

"Why should she care about my well being?"

"Zoe considers all the seven of us peacekeepers her family, and by extension you are family. Zoe would do anything for her family. I would urge you not to take advantage of her, Mother. She is the niece of Chris Larabee, and though she has different sense of justice and vengeance she is just as vindictive as him when need be." Thinking of the fights Zoe had gotten into on the playground, to Protect Al, Oswald and Emily.

"Ah have no intention of taking advantage of her or of conning anyone here. Ah Am retired now."

"Of course mother." He handed her the bag of coins. "I love you mother, I will write you soon, and so will the twins."

Maude had gotten to know her grandchildren and actually liked them. Or at least pretended to. One never knew with his mother. But it was a kindness even if she was only pretending. Meanwhile back in Four Corners Josiah's House was ready. Zoe, Casey, Miz Nettie, Mary, and Kat were helping him get the place ready. He had already spoken to the Eagle Bend Orphan Home ran by Mr. and Mrs. Eastland, and was getting some orphans, Franny Sullivan and her three younger brothers. Franny was 13, and her brothers were Connor were 12, 8 and 7. Franny was apparently very smart and read and did math very well, and was a little adult, Connor was a gifted artist, 8 year old Sean was obsessed with Cowboys, and 7 year old Aiden was bundle of Curiosity and Energy and loved trains. They were coming on Friday. Bennett and Nathan were getting married on Saturday.

"Zoe you really helped make this place look wonderful, it actually looks like a house back east." Mary said. "How did you do this?"

"Styling tips from the future I suppose. But the Ryland's did an amazing job, this house is very well built."

"Yes it is." Josiah rumbled. Now they were working on helping fix the church. Bennett's best friend Levi Ryland and his Brother Charles were also expecting their Mail order brides any day now. In the Middle of town the stage arrived, and Levi and Charles arrived, Temperance Monroe and 5 months pregnant sister Eve got off the stage, got off the stage. Eve had gotten pregnant through rape, and she had refused to marry her rapist or anyone else. Temperance who had already been writing Charles wrote Charles for help, he suggested Levi, And they started writing letters Levi proposed, she accepted and everyone was happy. She didn't care if he was Homosexual as long as she and her child was protected. If she couldn't have more children the natural way, they could adopt. She was actually turned off by sex at the moment anyway. But he would be kind to her, and supportive.

"Charles!" Temperance shouted. Having seen his picture went over to him and hugged him she was a very affectionate person. She looked at him

"You're much more handsome in person."

"And You're even more beautiful in person."

"Hello, you must be Eve." Levi said.

"Yes."

"Thank you for everything you've done. My father didn't care that it was rape, only that I got pregnant out of Wedlock, he was ashamed of me. From Everything Temperance said you'll protect me, and take care of me."

"I will Eve, I promise. I will protect you, and treat your child as my own, he or she will have the protection of my name, and so will you." He meant it. Those letters send back and forth made him care for her. Not just because she got dealt a lousy hand, because she was kind, and compassionate and didn't care about his proclivities. "We have your room set up you'll share until we marry in two weeks, and then we'll each have our own cottage on the grounds of our family's lands. They're already been built."

"Of Course."

"The Wagon's this way." Charles said. They brought the women and their things to wagon. They brought them to Ryland's house, and settled them in their room. They introduced them, to their father Rick Ryland, and their Brothers Noah, and Aaron, Stating Oswald was still at School. Rick insisted they call him Rick. And asked if they needed anything.

"No, Rick it's fine. We appreciate everything you're doing for us." Temperance said.

"Well, Charles loves you very much, and Levi well he cares for Eve, I know he wants to protect her, and marrying her will protect both of them."

"You're not bothered by it." Eve asked.

"No, actually I'm not we're all made in God's image and God doesn't make mistakes."

"The Bible…."

"The Bible says a lot of things, Like though shall not kill, if I'm protecting my family killing is something necessary, and that thing with Abraham and Isaac I have faith, I don't care if God himself told me to kill one of my son's I wouldn't do it. And look what he did to Job, tortured the poor man just to prove to the Devil the man was Faithful. The Bible is full of stories like that. And Don't get me started on what they thought of women."

"I suppose you're right, how do you know about this?"

"My wife was the daughter of a Preacher, and went to Bethlehem Female Seminary in Pennsylvania before she met me. She was a true believer though. She just thought the Bible has more than a little bias in those who wrote it down, and then translated it. She thought if she could get her hands on older translations and translate it herself she might be able to learn more."

"She could translate?"

"Modern Hebrew, Biblical Hebrew, Latin, Ancient Latin, Greek, Attic Greek, she was very learned, then so were her parents they were very learned."

"I'm Sorry what did she die of, if you don't mind me asking." Eve asked.

"She just died in the middle of the night when Oswald was 3, when he lived back east, the Autopsy revealed she had a hole in her heart, the doctor told me she had probably always had and could have died at any time and it was a blessing she died in sleep and therefore felt no pain. I had to agree with that."

"That you thought of remarrying."

"Well, I am in competition with Mr. Porter the pig farmer for the affections of Constance Grayson, she's a widow that runs one of the boarding houses but neither one of us is truly serious about it if either one of us was, the other one would stop pursuing her. Jake Porter is my friend and has been since I moved to the area 7 years ago. We both like her, and like to flirt with her, and give her tokens of our affection, but if I thought for a minute he was serious about courting her, I'd help him, not be a rival for his affections, he deserves to be happy. His wife has been gone longer than mine, and she didn't die in her sleep like mine did, She died when the Railroad forced them off their land in Kansas.

"A boy, a girl doesn't have to worry about protecting himself. But I'll just be happy with whatever I get. I'm just happy that Levi wants to marry me, and is going to take my child as his own."

"Of course he is. Have you decided any names yet?"

"Well, for a boy I was thinking Samuel Levi Ryland, and a girl, Margaret Grace Ryland." She said

"I like it." Levi comes in. "So if he's a boy we'll call him Sammy, and if she's a girl, Gracie."

"I like that, Love." She said. He smiled brightly at the term of affection. Back on the road. Nathan, Ezra, Buck and Vin were about a day and half from Four Corners.

"It's hard to believe Zoe owns all this land isn't it." Buck said with a grin.

"Any idea what she's going to do with it."

"That's up to her and Chris, and Mr. Willis, and I guess her Denver Lawyer Mr. Bryant." They had turned the corner of the road, and were set upon five teenage boys, between 13 and 15.

"This here is our land, you need to pay a toll to pass."

"I happened to know it ain't yer land." Buck said. and the four Peacekeepers went for their guns. "And yer gunna have to do a lot better than if Ya don't wanna be full of holes. Now let us pass. Now yet just boys we don't want to have to hurt ya."

"I don't think so, Pay the toll." The largest one who was tall, and very skinny said.

"If there's anything ah I can't stand it's stupid Criminals." Ezra said.

"True dat." Vin said echoing a phrase from Zoe. The Criminals went for their guns and all four Peacekeepers fired. Shooting four out of the five, killing three and seriously wounded one. The Fifth had gotten is weapon in his hand and now all four were aimed at him.

"Be Smart, and don't force us to kill you." The Stand-off took long enough the Forth died, eventually he put his weapon back, and eased his arms up, and then backed away and rode off. They continued on their way.

"I don't think for a minute that, that's over." Nathan said.

"I recognize them, that's the Winston gang, or some of them." Vin said. "It's run by an Old coot named Jem Winston he's kind of insane, he adopted runaways at a young age like when they're Junior's age, or even Younger and raises them as his sons, and teaches them how to rob banks, hold people up, attack people, everything you could imagine. I can't imagine these are his only sons."

"So there will be a confrontation just what we need." Nathan said.

"He may not be able to figure out who we were."

"Maybe not, but This might have been kind of rite of passage initiation, in that case Ahm sure they knew exactly who we were." Ezra said.

Tuesday August 15, Zoe rose, and got ready for School. She had work to do, she would do it mostly away from school, but she still had to check in at school. She was doing most of her work away from school these days, as she had many special projects. She did her chores and helped Mrs. Grayson. Mrs. Grayson was in a good mood, she had Mr. Porter and Mr. Ryland vying for her affections again. She said both were good friends, and suitors but neither wanted her to be his wife. They just helped each other not be lonely. She figured they probably had sex but didn't want to think too much about it. It wasn't like any of them were that old. None of them were 55 yet. In her time that wasn't that old. I mean Tony Randall became a father at 76, and Betty White was in her 90s when she hosted SNL, and did that snickers commercial. Zoe went to school handed in her science report on Newton's three laws, and was given a Shakespeare Project to do Which sounded interesting She had to Pick a Shakespeare Play and change the Genre and change it to a more modern setting, but keep the plot mostly the same, some Math homework, and a Project on the three branches of American Government. Looks like Miss Dawson wants her to actually have a lot of work to do. It was all due at the end of the week, except the Shakespeare Project for that she had a Month. She was going to change Romeo and Juliet to a Romantic Comedy, and set it in Post-Civil War West Virginia. After Miss Dawson released her. She went to find her Uncle as her father hadn't come back yet. Uncle Chris was in the Jail. Calvin Porter was in a Jail Cell, he was Jake Porter's Second Youngest Son, he had a really bad temper, he usually got locked up for causing something and then his dad had to come and get him out. He was only 16.

"Hi, Uncle Chris."

"Zoe Miss Dawson let you out already."

"With plenty of work to keep me busy."

"Ah, well I think you should go back to the Boarding House and get working on that."

"Not the church?" She worked at the church often with Josiah helping her.

"The Ryland's are working on it, If anyone wants to speak to Josiah they need to use his home office. I suppose you can go to his house, if you want to, but I think you should go home. That's why we got you that writing desk." They had gotten her a writing desk, and a drawing table ordered and brought to her room, and chairs for them. It took her awhile to get used to the oil lamps, but when she did, it was easy to use them even at night.

"Yes, Sir."

"Is there anything you need me to order you right now?"

"Have you gotten any information from Mr. Willis about the sketches I sent him?"

"Yes, the patents should go through. It will take a while though, until Mr. Willis can mass-market anything, but you can still make anything you want for Nathan and Bennett."

"Good. Has he found me a Chemist yet?"

"He's still looking, it's hard to find one that will not get suspicious."

"And has be approached the Underwood family?"

"They're willing to do more than making Ribbons and carbon paper. You sent him the schematics for The Typewriter you want them to build?"

"We need to find someone to actually build it. Mr. Willis found someone to build that as well. A German named Wagner. Just like you asked."

"Good." In the End Zoe will sell the Machine to Understood at a decent price since his people invented it in the first place, making sure Wagner is a profit Participant they'll invest in the stock. And she'll insure she's among the first to buy the first truly Modern typewriter that came out 20 years early.

"Alright you go on Zoe." Zoe left the room. and Calvin Porter looked at the Head Peacemaker.

"Uh, Mr. Larabee did you send for my dad yet?" He asked embarrassed.

"He was at Mrs. Grayson's earlier, I asked him if he wanted to come get you, he said you can spend a night in jail. I'm sorry Son. Mrs. Grayson will make you some lunch and a nice dinner though don't worry."

"I'm sorry I made such a scene, It's just ever since My Mama died….I've been so angry I was there you know. I don't remember much, but the fire, we lost Mama, and Samantha, after the fire we left for the west, Mama and Samantha were burned to Ashes not sure how, but Papa keeps them in a jar." Mr. Porter had three sons, Jacob Junior or JJ, Lucas and Calvin, a daughter named Alice. Samantha had been the baby, and had died with her mother. JD came in.

"Chris, I need to stop early today, Casey is sick and she needs me to do the farm chores for her and our place and Aunt Nettie's." He's been calling her Aunt since the wedding

"Of Course JD, is she alright."

"She's fine, she's just with child, she said that's normal."

"It is."

"The only reason I came in at all was because the others are away."

"Go ahead JD, and don't come in at all tomorrow, they should be here this afternoon, and congratulations."

"Thanks Chris." He went back to his farm. Back in her room Zoe was working on her weekly homework first. Trying to remember what the three branches were like during the 1870s, It would take days of research on it. Of course that's why Miss Dawson gave it to her, and not someone else, she didn't want a simple explanation that anyone could give, she would have made it due the next day. Zoe knew that. Zoe did the first couple problems which she actually had to work to solve. She would do more tomorrow. Then she got started on her Shakespeare project. By the time homework time was finished she went to work with Sky. Meanwhile while she was working with Sky, Buck, Vin, Ezra and Nathan returned home. They brought the Buckboard back to Yosemite, and got their horses settled and ran into Zoe who was grooming Sky, after having shoveled her stall.

"Papa!" She called Excitedly and ran to hug Buck, who smiled and hugged him back. Hugging his child felt good.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

Wednesday Buck and Chris took Zoe to one of the Cottages she owned. It was a pretty big one but, it was really like one big empty room with two small bedrooms off to one side, and a small bathing behind the kitchen. It had a couple acres, a Woodshed, some chicken coops, an Outhouse that looked like it had never been used.

"We need to prepare this place for your Tutor and the Scientist who's coming to help you with your projects, they're Mr. Willis's daughters, Helena, and Athena, Helena has a degree in History and English, and Athena has one in Mathematics and Engineering, but it's very difficult for her to find work." Chris said.

Thursday August 17th, 1876. Zoe woke up in a very good mood. Her Uncle had told her the news yesterday, she was getting an actual tutor and someone to help her with her little projects. These were good things. Nathan and Bennett were getting married this Saturday, and the Ryland brothers next Saturday. She got up and did her chores. The breakfast table hadn't shrunk, Her Dad, Uncle Chris, Herself, and the new tenets of Mr. Shepherd the owner of the new apothecary shop, and Mr. Bailey who has opened a glass shop, where he makes both hand blown glass, and opal glass, Mr. Bailey often sleeps at his shop but his room is also used by his 6 year old son, Matthew. Who is very nice, even if he's obsessed with trains, he wears a miniature Engineer's cap everywhere he goes. He said his Pa got it for him, and he has a Pocket Watch, that he used to check the time constantly. He can already read and he's always reading about the rail-roads. But he's a very nice boy, of course both he and his father have ears big enough to Give both Dumbo the Elephant and Clark Gable competition. Not that Zoe said that of course, she knows what it means to be made fun of and he's just a little boy half her age, She's always nice to him. And she even had the Ryland's make him a wooden painted train set when she had them make one for the Toy Chest at Josiah's. They were happy to. And She had it boxed up and put in her room to give at an right moment now seems like the right moment. It is his birthday after-all.

"Happy Birthday Matthew." She said handing him the Box. He was turning six today.

"Thanks, Zoe, I didn't think You'd remember." He said.

"You didn't have to get him anything Zoe." Mr. Bailey said.

"It's No problem at all. Just a small token of my affection I do this kind of thing all the time."

"She really does." Chris said. "She has more money that any person should, and she likes spending money on the people she cares about, she likes making people happy…."

Buck Smiled. "Just Smile and Nod, Daniel otherwise you'll just get a headache because she'll just try and explain and therein lies the madness."

"Papa!" Zoe shouted.

"Sorry Cub, just teasin'."

"Can I open My gift now." Matthew pouted.

"Sorry go ahead pard." Buck said. Matthew opened his present and it was a beautifully painted Wooden train set. It said the M.S. Bailey Rail Road Company them everywhere the name would be on it. And the Engine number was 006.

"It's great thanks, Zoe." He said smiling.

"Alright, it's time for School, Zoe you mind walking him to school."

"No, I don't mind I have to talk to Miss Dawson anyway." After talking to Miss Dawson she went to help Josiah get ready for the Sullivan's. Including making a large pot of Vegetable Soup, fresh rolls, sweet tea, Honey Oatmeal Cookies. The Wagon driven My Sam Lane, the caretaker from Eastland Orphan home in Eagle Bend carrying the School Secretary, and the four Sullivan children and all their things, arrived at 12:37, Zoe and Josiah extended his home and greeted them.

"I'm Josiah Sanchez and this Zoe Wilmington she's the daughter of one of my fellow Peacekeepers and has been helping prepare for your arrival." He said.

"Shouldn't she be in school?" The Secretary Elizabeth Lee asked.

"I am awaiting private tutors, the school here doesn't really benefit me. I really could have graduated already." She said with a shrug. "So the teacher who went to Vassar gives me special projects, I am currently rewriting Romeo & Juliet as a comedy Set in post-Civil War West Virginia."

"That wouldn't Be Romeo and Juliet would it?" Franny asked.

"Not really, but as Romantic and moving as people find their Story no one wants to be Romeo and Juliet in real life, at least if they have any sense they wouldn't want to be Romeo and Juliet, they kill themselves at the end of the story, and their love was doomed from the beginning, since it was a Shakespeare tragedy and Shakespeare always kills the lovers in his tragedies."

"True." Franny said.

"I much prefer Shakespeare's comedies people wandering around in disguise to fall in love, discover their true identities and be reunited and live happily ever after." Zoe said brightly.

Franny laughed. The adults were perplexed. Connor was following along and thought it was nice his sister found an intellectual equal to talk to.

"Why don't we bring the children's things inside, Zoe made Vegetable soup, and some nice fresh rolls, Sweet Tea, and cookies for dessert." Josiah said.

"You helped Josiah you make it sound like I did everything myself." Soon everyone was seated around the Kitchen table enjoying the soup and rolls that Zoe and Josiah had made. "Franny you'll like Miss Dawson she has no problem giving the more intelligent and well-read students special project, and the school has over 100 books on several advanced subjects. Miss Dawson really is an Amazing teacher she didn't go to a Normal School, she went to Vassar. She's incredibly intelligent, and well-read, and until the extra school supplies, and books arrived from the bequest she leant me her own."

"That makes me feel better about going to school here." Franny still had a few of her parents books, but the Orphan home sold some of them, to make ends meet, she understood of course, they were trying to keep 16 Orphans fed and clothed. Franny was nothing if not practical. At least they didn't take the Photographs or her mother's journal, she had that, She had the only photograph of all Seven of them. Connor had his Mother's Engagement ring. Sean would when he was older have his father's time piece, and Aidan would have their maternal grandfather's cufflinks. They were the only things they had left, the only heirlooms everything else the Orphan home took, well Franny actually negotiated what items they could take, and what they couldn't. She was smarter than the other kids there. After lunch, Zoe and Franny cleaned up and Zoe offered to show the Kids up to their rooms while the adults spoke in private.

"This is the Boys' room, each of you have your own bed, it's a good size room, Franny's room is smaller, Sorry about that. Now there's a toy chest filled with toys, here's the writing desk, there's small shelf with books, the bigger book shelf is in Franny's room, we had filled with a few books, there's a present on each of your beds. Along with hats for each of you, Boys need hats."

Connor got a standard black Cowboy hat, and art supplies from Zoe's stores, Sean got a Brown Cowboy hat and a bag of marbles, he was excited Zoe got him that so he could make friends his age. Aidan got an Engineer hat like Matthew's, and the same Wooden toy set she'd given Matthew. AE. Sullivan Rail Road Company written on it. He was very excited.

"You know Aidan one of the boarders in my boarding house has a six year old son named Matthew, and he loves trains as much as you do. I think You two would get along very well, and be friends, and Sean My Uncle's fiancée has a son who's 8 years they shoot marbles and play baseball, after school and on Saturday I'm sure he wouldn't mind including you."

"Really?" Aidan said.

"I'd like that." Sean said.

After giving the boys their presents, Zoe helped Franny unpack she was given a leather bound diary, some milk chocolate, a box of Tampax, with an explanation on how to use them. Franny was grateful. Afterward she left Josiah's.

Mr. Lane, and Miss Lee made sure, Josiah signed the paperwork making the Sullivan's his wards, and then left, they had a few hours ride back to Eagle Bend. Josiah called the children down.

"I want you to feel safe and protected here, and most of all cared for and loved. You will have rules you must abide or you there will be consequences. No Lying, cheating or stealing, No cussing, no using the lord's name in vain, being polite and respectful to adults, No fighting, no gambling, no putting yourself in danger, keeping your rooms tidy, doing your chores, keeping up with your school work I think covers everything. I won't be giving you too many chores, I want you to have as much as a childhood as possible." He rumbled and smiled. "Now let's talk, I will be cutting the Wood, for the fire, and Connor will be stacking it in the Woodshed, and by the fire every time I cut it. Franny and I will be cooking together. But she alone will be responsible for making Lunch for the children to bring to school. Dishes will be done by Franny with Aidan's Help, Cleaning up the Ashes from fire will be Sean's Job, sweeping the floor will be Aidan and Sean's Job, You will take turn setting the table for meals, and collecting eggs from the Chickens, Connor and Franny will take turns doing the laundry, emptying the chamber pots you will all take turns, Franny and Connor will receive a Nickel each Saturday Morning if all their chores are done and they haven't gotten into any trouble, and if Aidan and Sean have done all their chores and followed the rules they will receive two pennies each."

"You're giving us pocket money?" Connor asked.

"Of course you're my wards, I'm going to provide for you, that includes pocket money." Saturday, Nathan and Rain and Helene and Bennett got married. Nathan and Rain just went to their cottage, and Helene and Bennett went to the Gem Hotel for a few nights while Miss Dawson watched their daughter Lucy.

Zoe worked on her Shakespeare project and it seemed to be working very well. She seemed to be following the plot of Romeo & Juliet very well, but it was more light-hearted. And it was obvious even if it's not actually said that the former Confederate Officer Captain Parris was in love with his former commanding officer Colonel Capulet, and Tybalt was in love with Romeo. Juliet's Nurse now her older Sister Olivia, who had a biting sarcasm and had some of the best one-liners in the play. She based her more on Rita Moreno's version of Anita in West Side Story, than the actual character of the Nurse. While she was working on her Shakespeare project, the books, and supplies arrived to turn the cottage into what the Willis sisters would need. Included the Chickens, the plates, the Bookshelves, the Linens, the cookware, and silverware, the soap, the towels, and everything else. She finished her Shakespeare project and was given one on Homer's Odyssey, the Sullivan's settled into school, The Ryland Brother's had been married, and Eve Ryland's child had been born, Margaret Grace Ryland, she was baptized. Her sister and Charles were the Godparents.

Monday, September 11th Zoe woke up, dressed and did her normal morning chores and then got ready, to help Mrs. Grayson with the canning. Putting vegetables, fruit, & meats in Mason Jars for the winter. Mrs. Grayson had a system, and the Community traded with each other, so everyone had everything they needed for the winter. Mrs. Grayson and Zoe were working. When the door to the Kitchen opened and Buck stuck his head in, sometime after lunch.

"Zoe?"

"Hi, Papa." Zoe said brightly. She really had come to think of him as her father. She still thought about her Dad, but he was gone, and Buck was here.

"I got some news fer ya. Athena and Helena Willis should be here by Next week. And, Mr. Bryant is coming as well, to give us an update on all your businesses."

"Mr. Bryant is my Denver Lawyer right?"

"That's right, but he's official employee of CM Larabee & Associates INC. so are Athena and Helena. He knows the truth so does Athena and Helena…."

"Oh, Good….." Buck looks at Mrs. Grayson. "don't worry Mrs. G knows the truth I told her months ago. I figured with us living in her house she needed to know, it's funny she's from the future too, just not as far from the future as me."

"I was Grew up in Queens with an Abusive Stepfather, my Mom sent me back to My ancestors they were happy to take me, they had to change my name from Connor to Constance but other than that, but were happy to finally have a daughter. Rural Ohio in the 1840s, was very different from Queens in in the late 1990s, but I was happy there. My Big brother Hank introduced me to My husband Owen, and I loved him dearly. He gave me two wonderful children. Mason who owns a Haberdashery in Eagle Bend, and Julia who is a headliner at the Simon and Hart Circus."

Buck smiled. "What does she do?"

"She a trapeze artist, acrobat horsewoman and Knife thrower."

"Sounds very talented."

"She is."

The rest of the week and half the next went by quickly, and on Wednesday, the Stage arrived at 1 pm, as it usually did. It was carrying four people. The Willis sisters, Alexander Bryant, A Rex Ryland, a five year old boy, who really shouldn't be traveling by himself. Rex was Charles son, from a previous relationship. His Mother couldn't care for him anymore, she had died over a year ago, and his grandparents wanted nothing to do with him, and shipped him out to his father the second they found out where he was.

When the stage reached Four corners, the new driver Harper helped the ladies out, and then Rex, Chris met them at the stage, and then curiously looked at Rex.

"Who are you?"

"Rex Ryland."

"Who's Your father?"

"Charles Ryland."

"Would you three mind waiting for me in the Saloon, I need to take care of this? It's my job as peacemaker, It's right over there….."

JD was there. "I'll show them, Chris. I'm the Sheriff, JD Dunne." He tips his hat.

"Alexander Bryant." Mr. Bryant said.

"Helena Willis." Helena said.

"Athena Willis." Athena said.

"So, Mr. Bryant any relation to Lucas Bryant."

"I have a half-brother named Lucas, but I haven't spoken to him since I was young, My father was a difficult man, Lucas wanted to go west and be a farmer instead of being a lawyer, and My father cut him off. Why?"

"We have a Lucas Bryant living in town."

"I would appreciate an Introduction" Mr. Bryant said.

"Of course."

Back in town. Chris took Rex's carpet Bag, suitcase and the letter the child had with him, and walked him to the Ryland's workshop. He found Charles. "Charles!"

"Yeah. Oh, Hey Chris what's going on?"

"He had this with him." Chris handed him the letter. Charles read it.

 ** _Dear Mr. Ryland, You are our Grandson's father. Our daughter Pearl died a year ago keep him or put him in an Orphanage we don't care. We don't want him anymore, we finally found you, and we promised our daughter we'd either keep him or find you. We've done that. Good luck. William and Anne Hastings._**

"What's your name son?"

"Rex." Rex said. "It's Latin for King."

"How old are you?"

"I'm five, But I can already read and write, and add and subtract!"

"Wow, you're a real smart guy huh."

"Yeah, our Maid Mrs. MacDougal taught me."

He smiled. "Alright, How about I take you home to meet your New Mama, Your Aunt Eve, and baby cousin Gracie, but first let's meet your Uncle Levi, Your Uncle Noah and Your Grandpa."

"Yes, Sir."

All the Ryland's, and the other workers were staring.

"I'm going to go, Good Luck." Chris said.

"Thanks Chris."

"Any time."

He left and went to the Saloon where he left JD with the Willis and Alexander Bryant. When he got there. The Willis and Mr. Bryant were eating Inez cooking, and so was Buck, JD, and Ezra, he sat down. They were laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously.

"He was just talking about the first time Zoe had to milk a cow." Buck said.

"Oh, yeah her face was pretty Priceless." Chris laughed. They ate, and then JD volunteered to take the Willis sisters to their new home, while Chris and Buck took Mr. Bryant to the boarding House, so they could pull Zoe away from canning for a while. They stepped away and up to Zoe's room, and into the dining room, they sat around.

"So?" Chris asked.

"Well, the Typewriters are currently in production. We sold them the rights completely but she gets a free Typewriter, every time one comes out, and a lifetime supply of ribbons and carbon paper. It was part of the deal. She also when the company goes public will have 5% stock. Now Rail roads, she owns significant stock in the Railroads, As Well as Silver Mines, Iron Mines, Cole Mines Steel Mills, Paper Mills, Logging companies, Textile factories, Shipping companies, several hotel chains, outright you own the bandage company, Tampax, and real estate throughout Colorado, Southern California, New Mexico, and Arizona. Your net worth has grown to around $25 Million."

"It Wasn't it only 5 Million last time?" Zoe asked.

"It's been growing we haven't exactly been telling you." Chris said.

"Well, Cornelius Vanderbilt was worth 105 Million at his death in 1877, so it really isn't that bad."

"I keep forgetting you know things like that." Mr. Bryant said.

"25 Million is more than I'll need in this lifetime, but there's no reason not to make more, most of it's a byproduct of trying to make my life easier. Now have you placed the Tampons in the female and coed colleges and made them available to the students there."

"Yes, and you were right they were selling very well, the female students are buying them up. So are the Professional and Intellectual women in Cities like New York, Chicago and Boston. But Poor Women can't afford them, and High class women won't touch them."

"And the Zippers?" Zoe was conducting business like a professional.

"Every textile company we have an in with, is using them, and agreed to the terms. You get the clothes in the sizes you asked for, and the McIntire's get shipped to directly, when they order from them. Also you get 1% of their zippered clothing profits."

"Good, and Barbed wire?"

"The barbed wire fence you improved is in the hands of the farmers and everything is fine."

"Good."

"Do you have anything else you've 'thought up'?"

"A few things, I don't suppose you have a chemist yet?"

"Qualified Chemists are hard to get, especially ones willing to sign the Non-disclosure agreement that Abraham drew up, none that he's interviewed have been willing to sign it. He's interviewed ten so far. We may have to seek a Chemist from outside the country. But we'll find one."

"I'm sure." She smiled. "Are you going to stay in town a while."

"A week at least. Mr. Dunne said my older brother lives in town I'd like to meet him and his family."

"His daughter Annalise is my age, he has two older sons, Jacob and Samuel. His sister-in-law just married the Blacksmith and Livery Stable owner Virgil "Yosemite" Easton and she and her Son Michael moved in with him and his family. His son Jacob is, well was courting Olivia Morgan who is attending Vassar I have no idea if he still is. Long distance relationships don't work."

"True." Mr. Bryant worked. After the meeting. Chris told him it wouldn't be a good time to visit his family be working for the harvest, staying until Sunday and seeing him at church would be best. The next day, Zoe continued with the canning, and her regular chores on Sunday she went to church.

After church. Alexander Bryant saw his Brother Lucas for the first time in 18, since he was 10 years old.

"Alexander….." Lucas Bryant said.

"Lucas you got old….."

"Brat….." He laughed.

"I want to meet your family."

"This is my daughter Annalise."

"You named her after Grandmeré."

"Yes, these are my sons, Jacob and Samuel, you have any children?"

"I have a two year old son named Henry, My wife's Pregnant again. She's convinced it's going to be a girl."

"What's your wife's name?" Lucas said.

"Trudy, she went to Oberlin with me, she's easily smarter than me has a fire about her, I think you'll like her. She stands up to father regularly, and often tells him where to go."

"And she lives?"

"Yes, he loves her. But he has different standards for girls than men you know that." They thought of both his wives who were feminists, intellectuals and suffragists, and if his sons even veered off a little from their path it was met harshly, after Lucas left, Alexander's father did everything he could to make sure Alexander remain on his path. And some of those lessons were very harsh.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

Meanwhile. Just after they finished Josiah's House Zoe well Chris, had put an extension on Mrs. Grayson's house, which included a larger kitchen, a second bathing room, a larger pantry, a Sewing room, two new linen closets, and three new bedrooms, and had them furnished. And it was finally finished. Zoe's bedroom was made especially for her. It was slightly larger, it has a more comfortable bed, a perch on the window so she could charge her computer inside her bedroom, Chris took one of the new bedrooms and his had a wall safe which he kept papers from Mr. Willis and Mr. Bryant behind a painting of Icarus and Daedalus, and Mrs. Grayson got the third new bedroom. Leaving three of the old one's empty, One of the rooms were immediately rented by Miss Dawson as she felt awkward staying with a married couple, and was waiting for chance to leave. They had gotten a real bed for Matthew and put it in Mrs. Grayson's old room, rearranging the furniture. Now Chris, and Buck don't have to pay rent.

Monday October 2nd Zoe woke up bright and early, got dressed in her new zippered pants, after having washed up, and brushed her teeth. She went downstairs to use the outhouse, and then went about her early morning chores, glad that Matthew now handled the chamber pots. At Breakfast, Mr. Bailey, and Mr. Stewart were talking about the election again. Her Papa and Uncle Chris were talking about a trip to Eagle Bend that Judge Travis wanted three of the Peacemakers to take next week, he was leaving it up to them which three were going to go.

"Well JD will put up a fight with Casey Pregnant he's more than a little crazy right now." Her Papa said. "And either you can go or I could go, but Not both, one of us has to stay here for Zoe."

"I know. Ezra's kids can stay with Bennett….Nathan could go, but Josiah has no one to stay with his kids, Vin can and will go….."

"Both of you can go on this trip if you need to, Mr. Wilmington, Mr. Larabee there are plenty of people willing to watch over Zoe" Mrs. Grayson said. "Myself, the Willis sisters, Miss Dawson…."

"Better not risk it. So I'll go, Nathan, and Vin." Chris said.

"Sounds like a plan, Pard."

"Alright, we leave on Monday."

During the day, the men had work to do and so did the women. Canning was still to be done. After Breakfast Zoe walked Matthew to school, slipping him some peppermints, and then She, Mr. G, Franny, Millie, Annalise Bryant, Betsy and Jane Porter, Mary, Athena, and Helena all canned. Mrs. G wasn't just canning for herself. She was also canning for several Farmers without wives Like Mr. Porter, and Mr. Bryant in exchange for all some of their vegetables, fruits and meats from their farms. Apparently they did it every year. Franny and Millie were helping because Josiah, and Ezra had made similar deals with Mrs. G. I'm not sure what deal Nathan had made for winter meals but he didn't seem worried in the least neither did, Bennett, or Mrs. Easton. Over the next she got to know Annalise and Betsy and Jane. Betsy and Jane were older. 17 and 19, and of course waiting for a husband. They didn't know why the Ryland's hand to find wives from Iowa they would have been perfectly happy to marry them. Now Jane had her sights set on Mr. Stewart, and Betsy had her eyes on Ed Cameron's Oldest Son, Walter. I knew Mr. Stewart would be fine, he was actually attracted to Helena, and I'd seen them flirting, they hadn't made a try at things yet, but I could see where thing might go. If that's the kind of woman he was attracted to. Jane Porter would not attract him. Betsy might get her hooks into Walter Cameron though he was a large, kind-hearted muscle bound type with more emotional smarts than logical smarts. But Men way outnumber women out here, and Women should be able to have their pick. So to speak. So what if it doesn't work like that. Maybe it should. Zoe was board listening to the two teenage girls who were the 19th century small town Old West version of the girls in designer clothes gossiping about boys, everything in their high school, celebrities and what they just ate on twitter and Facebook. Zoe wanted to speak up to her Papa's room and get his spare gun and shoot them both. But she knew if she even touched his gun she'd get his belt, if she so much as loaded it, he'll probably kill her, besides she didn't have it in her to kill anybody she didn't think Not for something as stupid as gossip. But she couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you here yourselves, can you possibly be anymore shallow? Because I don't think you can. You realize there's a whole big world out there don't you! There's more to life than being someone's wife, more to aspire to, and if you're going to marry someone shouldn't you be in love? Not just rope a man like he's some prize bull!" She stormed out, and up the stairs to my room. A few minutes later. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. It was Mary. She had a determined look on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so." She nodded.

"You were pretty rude to them, and very unkind."

"I guess I was a little rude, but I was also right." She said unwilling to admit she was wrong.

"Zoe, women here aren't the same as they are in your time, Women have very little rights, Legally They can't vote, if they're married they can't own anything not even their clothes, and they don't even have any say in what happens to their own bodies. I understand in your time hearing someone talk about something like that must sound shallow but here, finding a husband who won't abuse or cheat on you, and will treat you with respect really is an important aspect of womanhood, I expect you to apologize to both of them."

"I will."

"Good. After you and I have a little talk."

"A talk? Didn't we just have one?" Zoe said confused.

"A different kind of talk. The kind with no words and a lot of meaning." Mary realized Zoe had no clue what she was talking about. "I'm going to spank you."

"But Only My Papa and Uncle Chris have spanked me so far, no one else has hardly ever given me swats before…"

"I have much right to spank you as they do, Zoe. And you deserve it. Where is your hairbrush?" Zoe paled she hadn't done anything to earn a hair brush yet. She pointed to dresser. Mary went and got it, then sat down on the armless chair at her writing desk. "Zoe do you realize what you did wrong?"

"I ran out off at the mouth like I usually do, but No one's used the hair brush on me before. At least no one here. Mom used it on me a few times."

"Well, yes but you were also cruel. And we can't allow you do be Cruel either. Now I know your father usually spanks you when you run off at the mouth, as he calls it, but I'm using the hairbrush because you were also cruel, do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." She said sadly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt their feelings I just wanted them to wake up to other possibilities of being someone's wife."

"Well, sometimes there are no other possibilities Zoe and you really were very rude about it, and more than a little cruel. Now lower your trousers….."

"But….."

"Zoe Clarissa Wilmington! This is happening young lady and I have to come and get you, it's going to only add to your punishment." Zoe unzipped the zippered pants she'd just received and let them fall to the ground. "Underthings too."

Zoe untied the underwear she was wearing, as her heart sped up.

Back downstairs the rest of the canning party heard the sounds of wood hitting flesh upstairs but not of anyone crying out. Millie, and Franny felt bad for their friend who was

"Well, I can't say it's ain't deserved, but I do feel a little bad for her." Jane said. "I remember what it's like bein' 12 and thinkin' there was so much more to life than being someone's wife, it's hard thing to learn. I don't blame her for her tantrum, but everyone has to grow up sometime. I mean she has three boys who would happy to be her husband, Al Pritchard, Oswald Ryland, and Connor Sullivan."

"I think Oswald is interested in Emily Corday." Millie said. "They've been awfully close as far as I can tell…."

"Me too." Franny said. "And Connor's interested in Zoe, but Al actually loves her."

Everyone nodded. Zoe soon arrived with Mary, dried tears on her face, but otherwise fine.

"Zoe, has something she wants to say." Mary said. In a Commanding voice Mary adds. "Zoe."

"I'm sorry, I said what I said. It was rude and Unkind, and I didn't really understand the situation." She said really meaning it.

Betsy smiled. "We accept your apology, we understand, you're just a little girl, and don't understand what goes on between men and women."

Zoe tried to convince them to apply for a Seven Stars Scholarship but they weren't interested when she tried to push it.

"Zoe, do you and I need to have another talk in your room?" Mary asked.

"No Ma'am." She said.

"Then I suggest you leave Jane and Betsy alone they are adults who know perfectly well what they want from their life, they don't need you bothering them."

Later that day. On the Stage four People arrived, Captain David Rodgers, US Navy (Ret), Alexander Bryant, his very Pregnant Wife Trudy, and his two and half year old son Henry, who listening at rapt attention as Davy told him another Navy story, Davy had been entertaining the boy with Navy stories since they met in Denver. He had found out about his Nephew and Godson when he had confiscated a dime novel from a Seaman who was supposed to be on watch the year before. His forced retirement had been a blessing, it was all politics at its worst but he was still grateful. He had a rather large nest egg from investing wisely, and he was able to find his Brother John's son. Little Johnny. He hadn't meant to lose touch with He knew had lived in Boston, he had last saw him when he came after John's funeral. The reason he had a different last name. is after the death of their parents, his mother's father, took an interest in him and insisted he take his last name so he could sponsor him to go into the Navy academy, but he had kept in contact. His last letter said he was going out west. He also did find Johnny here under the name JD Dunne. He got off the stage once it stopped in Four Corners Collected his bags, and left the in search of his Nephew. He tried the Jail house first. From the description the men appeared to be Vin Tanner, and Buck Wilmington.

"Hello, I'm Looking for JD Dunne."

"Why ya want him?" Mr. Wilmington asked suspiciously.

"Maybe I should introduce myself. Captain David Dunne Rodgers. I'm his father's brother. I recently retired from the Navy, I as I have no other family, I'd like to get to know Johnny again, and be a part of his life."

"He's got a property several miles outside of town. I'll take ya to it." Vin said. JD had mentioned an Uncle Davy who was in the Navy before. And he did look an Awful lot like JD, only taller, and bald, underneath his hat there didn't seem to be a hair on his head. They went to Yosemite, Vin got Peso, and Davy rented a Horse named Samson. They started off.

"Don't Officer's usually retire as Admirals, at least? Or Commodores?"

"I am a very good Captain, my Men like me and I'm good at my job, but I have a big mouth and I'm not very politically savvy, I have a tendency to anger those in power. I was forced out. Once I got a command, they weren't going to let me get any further, because I was so good at my job, I kept the men alive, and defended the Country so beautifully but any higher in rank and I really could have embarrassed the country. But I call them like I see them."

"I think I understand, when was the last time I saw JD?"

"He was 6, I think. I sent him letters until he left Boston and some nice gifts from around the world though. I knew he was going out West. He hasn't written to be since."

"What was he like at 6?"

"Energetic and enthusiastic. How he is now?"

"The same, also Loyal, Kind, compassionate, and good man to have your back in a fight."

"His father was the same."

"What did his father do? I know his mother was a maid."

"John was a messenger and a Stable boy. Luckily even though my mother's family disowned her for marrying my father, was happy to help me become an officer if I changed my last name. My Mother's father was a three star Admiral, who had no sons to carry on the tradition." Vin nodded and he understand his father was proud of him for follow in his. Of course his father and him had gotten into all kinds of trouble. They arrived at the Dunne farm. They tied their horses up. And went to knock on the door. Vin knocked on the door. Casey the obviously pregnant answered door.

"Vin and….."

"I am Captain David Dunne Rodgers, US Navy retired." He took off his Bowler Hat, revealing a nearly completely bald head.

"Uncle Davy, I recognize you from your picture. JD is in the back pasture. I'll ring the bell, get him back. She went and started ringing the triangle bell. Then came back.

"Can I get you guys anything, Coffee, tea….."

"Coffee will be fine, Mrs. Dunne." Davy said.

"Call me Casey, we're family."

"Only if you call me Davy." He said.

"I'll have some coffee, Casey." Vin said. she served them, and about five minutes later, a dirty JD came in.

"What happened Casey are you alright?" He came into the House.

"I'm fine, we have guests, Vin brought someone to see us." He looked at Vin and at the other man.

"Uncle Davy?"

"It's good to see you Johnny."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm retired from the Navy, and you're the only family I have I wanted to see you, be a part of your life. I know I wasn't really a part of your life before."

"You wrote letters, sent me presents, Mom later told me you sent us money we couldn't have survived without."

A sad smile. "Yes I did. John couldn't support you but I could. Last letter I got you were in St. Louis and heading further West."

"Yeah, after Mom died there was nothing left for me in Boston, except to continue working in stables for the rest of my life I wanted more for myself. So I gathered everything I had, the Money you had sent, everything Mom left me I could carry, sold anything too big to travel with, and left. I ended up here, with these guys, I volunteered to be Sheriff, the seven of us became the peacekeepers of Four Corners, I fell in love with Casey and the rest is history."

"I suppose so." Davy said.

"What about you, ever married?"

"I came close once, but she didn't want to be a Navy Wife. I'm still in good shape, Johnny I could help you with your farm."

"I'd like that Uncle Davy. We have plenty of room for you." They did have four bedrooms total. So two to choose one, they were currently turning the one closest to them into a nursery.

Meanwhile at the Bank, Lucas was depositing the Money that Alexander had brought him. $68,000. William Bryant had left them almost nothing $2,000 he apparently had been gambling heavily before he died. But Alexander had a knack for investing and had made it grow. He gave his brother his half from the Investments of the inheritance money. Lucas was surprised his brother would share. Alexander was adamant. He knew he was going to share but he didn't know it was quite this much. It would ease his burdens significantly. That Night the adults in the House meaning him, Alexander and Trudy had a frank discussion about his and Trudy's two late children Alexander Jr. and Eleanor or Little Alex and Ellie who died during an Influenza epidemic when Henry was a baby, How the then 6 month old had not died was a miracle but he didn't even get sick. They felt very blessed by it. Henry was a little firecracker then said, and they felt amazed by him.

Also that night, Buck had a discussion with his daughter about her behavior. He also gave her 4 quick but hard swats that relit the fire in her bottom and reminded her to behave, it was very lucky she naturally slept on her stomach anyway, because tonight she needed to, as not to put any undue pressure on her bottom.

Downstairs after sending Zoe to bed. Chris, Buck, and Constance Grayson were having a talk in the kitchen.

"I appreciate you adding to my home."

"It was Zoe's idea, it didn't cost much in the long run." Chris said.

"You let that child get away with way too much." Constance said. Sipping on some Berry wine she had made herself earlier in the summer.

"She's not a normal child. Clarissa My sister was just as smart, it turns out my descendent her mother was the same. She has the knowledge, and the money to make a real difference."

"How many people know the whole truth?" Constance asked.

"You, The Seven of us, Mary, Casey, Nettie, The twins, Rachel Dawson, The Willis sisters, Abraham Willis, and Alexander Bryant but the four of them have signed non-disclosure agreements, I'm not sure if she told her other friends at school, she hasn't told us she told 'em." Chris said.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

Tuesday continued the canning. Of course, Zoe was still not sitting too comfortably at least for a little bit of the morning. By Noon she was fine. Jane and Betsy it turned out were a lot more interesting than she originally thought. Mary and Chris were getting married on the 21st. He was moving in with Mary and Billy.

On the Wednesday Stage, and the Wagon with the Mail. They came separately now, but at the same time, on Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays.

The Stage was driven by Danvers and Beck, and the Wagon which was a Buckboard was driven by Patterson who Zoe thought looked like Goyle from the Harry Potter Movies. Since Zoe always had something that needed to be delivered. The mail now came separately from the stage. But at the same time directly behind it. It was honestly about time it happened. Jim Patterson was happy for the job. And it wasn't a hard job. He liked it as a matter of fact. He even liked Frank Danvers and Aaron Beck. He would get to Four Corners and Meet the Post master Oliver Thomas and give him the mail bag and the packages, the easily likable man was always nice to talk to, even if did speak like a poetry book sometimes.

As the Stage passengers were getting off, Oliver met him. And the two of them were getting the mail bag, and the packages into the Telegraph office.

"Anything I can get for you my friend?" Oliver said. "I have some bottles of Ginger Ale."

"No, I'm gonna go to the Saloon, and get a Beer and something to eat, and rest up before we leave, at 2."

"Very Well."

"You tell, your lady love, you love her yet?" Patterson was the only one who knew the 30 year old was indeed in love with one Jane Porter.

"No I haven't."

"She's already 19, she's no doubt looking for a husband, you need to move pal." He said. He wasn't the only person who worked in the Office. Oliver was just the senior man. There was a 20 year old, Colt Richardson, the short man who worked under him and although know how to receive and send out telegrams. Mostly delivered telegrams and mail to the townspeople. Well the townspeople in town, the townspeople on the farms had to come into the office to get their packages, letters and telegrams. Colt was a big natured but young man, who'd family were farmers, and named him after the horses they bred in Indiana. He was a good young man, but looked a little bit like a horse himself. He was actually sweet on, one of the last year girls in Miss Dawson's class, Alice Cameron and it was mutual. Ed Cameron was actually supportive of the whole thing and they were courting. But seemed to be taking their time. Alice Cameron was only 15, and Ed wanted to wait until she was 16 or 17 until the married. Colt was fine with that. Meanwhile on the stage itself were some new passengers that were sure to cause a stir, the recently widowed Elaine Barrington St. James fresh from St. Louis, A Lawyer from Texas named Samuel Perkins in search of Vincent Tanner having to handle Vincent Owens Estate, the maternal grandfather of Vincent Tanner, and William "Will" Jefferson, the newest member of the CM Larabee and Associates family a former bicycle company owner, however brief, inheriting a sinking ship after working there since he was 13 and not being able to save, did give him the knowledge of how to make bicycles and a whole lot of equipment which has been shipped to the Willis barn, well not all over it just some the rest was shipped to his new factory. Valiant Safety Bicycle Factory, In Chicago. He now owned half. He knew the truth. He would stay with Mrs. Grayson, and would use the Willis Barn, as the place where he would make his bicycles. Chris met Bill, who had his suitcase and leather satchel in hand.

"Will Jefferson?" He asked.

"Chris Larabee or Buck Wilmington?"

"Larabee."

"Nice to meet you." The man was young. Only 22. But he had been working at Clover Bicycles since he was 13, when it folded, and he inherited everything. He was excited. He thought he was going to have to do something drastic and stupid to get money until Mr. Willis told him the plan and he signed on the dotted line. The new patents would be in his name, and C.M. Larabee & Associates would only be investors, he knew what Zoe really was even though he had a hard time believing it. He had to give this a chance. He was shown a lot of proof.

"You too, we already have all the Bicycle stuff, and the places for the real wheel drive chain driven, two wheels the same size safety bicycle in the garage where you'll be working do you want to go there first or go get settled."

"Get settled, you know I was surprised Mr. Willis contacted me when My Uncle's Bicycle business Clover Bicycles went under, I thought I was done with the Bicycle business but he contacted me a month ago, and I was very surprised. Then he told me everything was about had me sign all those papers, and I was happy to help. I mean half ownership, in exchange for…well it's a very good deal." Bill said. And it was half ownership, the chance to revolutionize bicycles, and make Millions.

"Yes it is."

"Where is she?"

"All the ladies are in the middle of canning. You know once you get the Bicycle built, you're going back to Chicago."

"I know." They went to Mrs. Grayson, and got him settled. It was Zoe's old room.

Will Jefferson actually helped with the Canning and talked to Zoe, and the Willis sisters about his Bicycle Business they settled on the Valiant Safety Bicycle company, the Roadster for the regular model, and the Workaday for the delivery Boy, and Messenger Model.

Meanwhile while all that was happening, as soon as Elaine Barrington St. James stepped foot off the Stage she gathered her belonging and went to the Clinic where she found her son, and Nathan Jackson playing chess.

"Hello, Son."

"Mother, Ahre you well? Has that bastard hurt ya?" He stood.

"Ah'm fine, he's gone son. Dead, he had a heart attack, died in some whore's bed. It was all over the papers in St. Louis. I was overjoyed of course. His reputation was ruined. Mine too, but I never cared about that, Ah'm free, I was left everything, even though I'm a woman. He didn't trust anyone else, and he wasn't gonna leave it ta ya."

"Ah know mother."

"He left some ta the twins. But not anyone else."

"Ah'm sorry ah couldn't get ya out mother."

"You and Yer sister, got our that's all ah cared about, Ah'm only visiting Son for about a week, then I'm going back ta St. Louis, I'm seeing a man, I'm secretly engaged. We'll be discreet and we won't be seen in public for a year, or announce the engage for another six months after that."

"Who are ya marrying?"

"James Beckett, remember him, He was a Literature Professor. He tutored yer sister, He couldn't fight in the war, because he's missing an eye."

"Yes. He was very Intelligent Mother."

"Yes, He was."

"What happened to his eye?"

"Ya aren't the only one with a bastard father, Bennett. Ah, insist on the whole family meeting tonight for dinner, I'm leaving this time next week. I want to meet as soon as possible. Ah'm going to check into the Hotel."

"No, Ya're going to stay with us, Our Boarder moved out so we have the room, a dedicated guest room, Mother please."

"Alright."

"Nathan ah have to go."

"No, Problem."

Leading his mother, into his home. "Helene, darlin' I'm home. My mother came to visit."

"Bennett, Mari, your mother is here. Wonderful. I will set up the Guest room. Mére, please come in, can I get you anything Coffee, tea."

"Tea would be lovely."

Bennett laughs. "You'll have to be more specific, Helene has a collection of exotic teas, from overseas."

"Just normal English tea dear."

"Not a problem, Mére please enjoy yourself I'll put the kettle on. Bennett must you go back to the clinic."

"Yeah but first I need to talk to Ezra and have him know he's invited to dinner tonight, Mother is insisting, we all eat together tonight."

"I will make something, it is no problem."

Also at this time. After finding Vin and convincing him he wasn't after him. Vin Tanner learned His Maternal grandfather was a Lawyer in Texas, and he was inheriting $20,000 from his Grandfather, and, some Stocks, equally about $5,000, some land in Texas, and his copy of the constitution of the United States of America and the Amendments, as well as some letters from his grandfather.

"Thank You, Mr. Perkins" He said.

"You're Welcome, I'm glad we could get this settled so I could leave Friday. You know I worked under your grandfather, he was a good man. A little stiff and unreasonable at times but a good man. It meant the world to him your mother named you after him"

"I didn't know that, I was named after him."

"Yes, You were." Vin nodded. He knew his middle name came from his father. Vincent Marcus Tanner, Marcus was his father's name. His Mother's was Eliza, but she preferred Lizzie, she was a wonderful woman right up until the end. She contracted Cholera. Along with his older sister, Amelia, His father didn't turn into a bounty hunter until two years after they died, when Vin when 10, and after his father lost the farm, from wallowing in despair.

That Night the entire St. James family gathered in the St. James home. Helene made a thick beef stew using Beef, and beer a base, as well as vegetables there was bread and mustard available and Rice pudding Pie for dessert.

"So, Helene where are you from?" Elaine asked.

"I am from Belgium, but when I was young it was part of the Netherlands, Where I am in the Belgium is part of the Walloon or French speaking region of Belgium, I was born in Léige, not far the borders on the Netherlands and Prussia. So our cultures, languages, and cuisine often intermingle. I came to the United States when I was 17, as part of a Marriage contract to my husband Charles, the Van Camps, and My family were business associates through our Grandfathers, Charles and myself had never met the day we married, but we had a wonderful marriage, and I grew to love him very much. He gave me Lucy and Isaac, whom I love dearly, and he brought me to Four Corners which brought me to Bennett who I am grateful for. Sorry, I believe I went off topic….

Elaine smiled. "It's quite alright dear Ah believe you answered ma next few questioned. Now, Ezra dear, tell me about yourself."

"Not much ta tell, Ah was born in Georgia Ma mother and Ah traveled in ma Youth, as I did when Ah was an adult. Ah Settled here as a Peacekeeper, and finally made a home fer myself, when Lilah came with the twins, ah married her the moment Ah learned the truth, and Ah made a life here fer all of us. Ah'll take ya ta her grave tomarra."

"why id ya marry ma daughter? Was it out of Obligation or something else?"

"Ah always loved yer daughter, Mrs. St. James, Circumstances just never allowed me ta marry her before."

The next day, Zoe got up, ready and dressed, she did her morning chores, and talked to Everyone during breakfast. Ben was a nice boy, Matthew, after breakfast she walked Matthews and Ben to school, she introduced Ben to Billy, Sean and Isaac knowing they'd do the rest. She went back to the Boarding house and get to rest.

The Week passed by and Saturday arrived. On Saturday Afternoon, there was a Knock on the Porter door. Oliver Thomas was in his best suit, the 30 year old Poet had a box of chocolates, a box of very good cigars. Calvin answered the door.

"Post Master?" He asked.

"Hello, Calvin may I please speak to your father, and Jane." He asked politely. A few minutes later, Jane showed up, and so did, Jake Porter.

"Hello, Sir. I am Oliver Thomas the Senior Telegraph Operator for Western Union, and the Post Master in this town. I would Like Formal Permission to Court your daughter." He handed the cigars to Jake Porter, and the candies to Jane. "Jane has brought the sun the Moon, and the stars into my life, and without her, I am but a shadow of man, she has brought the depth and breadth of color into my world sir. And I wish to get to know her better….."

"Jane?" Jake asked clearly amused. He believed in giving his children a choice.

"I would like to give him a chance Father."

"Well, then Mr. Thomas, please come in, we'll be having dinner, I hope you like Stew." He brought him into the sitting area. Jane, Calvin and Jake sat down. "So, Mr. Thomas where are you from?"

"Philadelphia, My father owned an Inn, that's been in his family since before the Revolution, My mother did all the cooking, cleaning, and the books, My father wasn't very good at the books he always did them wrong. My father taught me to do everything she did. I ran the stables, and am a dab hand at carpentry. My sister ended up marrying a baker, and they opened a shop in North Philadelphia, My older brother will take over the inn, and My younger brother like me became a telegraph operator, but he chose to stay in Philadelphia, I chose to go west."

"Do you own any property?"

"Well, I own my own Horse Bruno, and a significant amount of money saved up when and if I propose I'll you how much." He did have a significant amount $1,800 he had worked hard to save that much in his 30 years although he had started off some money too. He had been working since he was 9. First in his Parents Inn, then he branched out. He had been out west since he was 18. He was also was a published poet, and novelist under the name Thomas Oliver.

Monday October 16th, started the last week of canning, the year had been a particularly big yield for every farmer and backyard gardener and everyone in town was benefitting. Bill Jefferson was already building the Bicycle according to the schematics, he was almost done. He also had seen Zoe's computer and had seen the Bicycles in the future. He knew what he needed to do. He had seen them move, and go. On Wednesday, the 18th Elaine St. James Left. In a few days Chris and Mary would be married. Mrs. Grayson moved into Chris's Room, and took over the Safe. She trusted Chris who was rhe only one who had the combination. While the women were busy canning, there was a bank robbery attempt and four men were arrested and one was killed. The Judge and his wife arrived on Friday early for the Wedding and sentences them to hang all to hang on Monday since one of the Tellers, and one of the Bank Patrons, Mrs. Mason herself was killed. No one knew what would happen to Mrs. Mason's boarding house now. Saturday came and The Wedding was a big hit, The Judge gave Mary away, and everything was beautiful, Sunday was usual, Monday came and like last time Zoe didn't go to the hanging. Buck found her, in her room on her laptop.

"What are ya doing Cub, yer supposed to be getting ready fer the hanging?" He said.

"I don't want to go." She said.

"Why not?"

"I won't celebrate someone's death, Papa. Deserved or not. I don't disagree that sometimes people need to die that its what's best. But I won't celebrate it. It should be clinical, dispassionate, like taking out a pack of mad dogs, taking pleasure, celebrating it, makes us just as bad as them, worse actually because we should know better" She said.

He sighed. "Yeah, yer right, Cub. We shouldn't celebrate it. We shouldn't take pleasure in the death of another human being, that's wrong. I'll leave ya be."

Later that day. She went to the Willis cottage, and saw the work on the Bicycle that Will Jefferson was doing.

"Wow, that's really coming along." She said.

"They're both almost finished. I've got nearly everything. You can ride it now, I've made two models, the messenger model, and the standard model, the standard model is just a typical bike like you showed me, with a straw basket, for groceries or what have you, the Messenger bicycle, has the basket, but it also has a flatbed over the back wheel has been made so that packages can be tied down for messengers."

"Good we're basically the most popular vehicle ever the Chinese Flying Pigeon. You should also make a Bell, I showed them you online."

"I already started working on it. You sent Mr. Willis the Designs already before you showed them to me."

"Yes, they will be patented soon, Mr. Willis said it was just a matter of time."

"Good. Then we'll box these up, and ship them to Chicago, along with the Schematics."

"Okay."

He smiled. "It was nice to meet the driving force behind it all Zoe. I hope to see you again sometime. I have to go to Ryland's and get the crates."

By the 30th, Both Will Jefferson and the Bicycles were gone. But Mrs. Mason's, sister had taken over her Boarding House, she was much different than Mrs. Mason, First she wasn't much of a gossip, second Mrs. Mason was about 35, and Mrs. Quincy was only 28, and second Mrs. Quincy had two kids, both girls 3 year old Lily, and a 5 year old Rose, and she actually had a husband. Mr. Quincy was a large man who looked like Zoe imagine Al's grandfather would like if he shaved. He was hugely massive, at 6'7, and was broad shouldered and a wall of muscle and fat, and had an impossible mess of blackish brown hair, and Hazel eyes. But his little girls weren't afraid of him, so no one else seemed to be. His first name was Gilbert, but his wife called him Gil. On Monday the 31st's one o'clock stage and wagon delivery, Zoe was already in the Willis cottage going over geometry, But Chris happened to be in town when the Stage and the Wagon came into the town. Oliver Thomas, and Patterson were already handling the mail with Colt Richardson, Colt having a Black Eye, and quite a few more bruises thanks to Calvin Porter losing his temper last night. Calvin is currently in lock up again. That Boy really needs to learn to manage his anger.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

Chris was glad for the warm lined leather gloves Zoe insisted he buy for himself, the weather had definitely turned cold. There was a nip in the air even the snow from this morning had melted already. The first person off the Stagecoach was Kat Turner's 15 year old sister Peg. Buck had told him about her coming out here, to get away from a suitor who her parents didn't want anywhere near her. He had a scary reputation of not taking no for answer, and while the girl didn't want to be here, her parents wanted their daughter's virtue safe. Kat took her sister's bag and guided her to her cottage. Buck had told Chris all about the suitor Elliot Stover, he most likely wouldn't follow her out here, but if he did, they would be ready for him. Buck had already arranged for The Helena Willis to tutor her, while Athena was working with Zoe, and Athena while Helena was working with Zoe. Next off the stage was a young man, About 16 years old, in nice but very well worn clothes like he'd bought them used, actually but he looked a little like Buck, but not enough to be a relationship just that he had dark hair, and he was trying to grow a mustache with very little success. He carried no weapons, but carried himself like he knew how to protect himself. He was confident but not overconfident and he wasn't looking for a fight if anything, he seemed to shy away from violence or even human contact, and he was wearing a crucifix, and fingering a rosary. He took his one bag, and headed for the church. The next person out of could be Buck's twin except he was five years or so younger and he had mutton chops but otherwise clean shaven face, and he was dressed in fine clothes, and was handed two suitcase, one larger than the other. He inquired as the direction of the hotel, and then went in that direction. Finally his own guest arrived. A few months ago, his Mother's Godson, her cousin Sid had written him. Sixteen months before His Wife Charlotte, and two older children Daniel and Rebecca had died in a hotel fire in Springfield, Illinois. Sid and his youngest daughter, Julia survived as he was taking her on a walk to calm her nightmares during the time of the fire. Sid was an accountant and a bookkeeper and was in Springfield to see about a job. Most of their things were salvaged as it was the smoke that got his family.

When Sid and Little Julie exited, he smiled at Chris sadly. Zoe had been adamant at setting them up at Mrs. Grayson's and getting him a job, when she heard about them. Taking care of family was very important to her. Chris agreed. He got him an interview as a Bookkeeper or a teller at the bank. Whichever job he wants the teller pays more because he's more likely to get shot. Chris took his bags.

"So, your last letter said you were getting married?" Sid asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes, Mary she's wonderful she runs the paper here in town the Clarion, and she has a son Billy. I love him as much as I loved Adam. He's a good boy. He doesn't call me Pa yet, he may never but he's a good boy, this way to Mrs. Grayson. How are you Sid?"

"I'm fine, really. I have bad days, and days are not so bad."

"That sounds about right and Julia?"

"I'm not sure she understands. She's only three now, she doesn't quite remember her Mother, or her siblings, at least she's out of diapers now. That was a chore without Charlotte she always handled that."

"Sarah did too. At least you'll get a chance to meet Clarissa's daughter, she's 12 now."

"You wrote with Buck Wilmington. I never would have pictured them together."

"It was the war." Chris shrugged. "She's a good kid, very intelligent, must have gotten that from our side of the family, got my stubbornness, but she has Buck's heart, you can't miss that."

"Well, let's get to the boarding house, I want to change."

"Let's do that. I got ya a room fer the two of you, Zoe had us get ya a few things, and had Mrs. Grayson put a trundle bed in there for Julia, and some toys, books, and clothes, and We wrangled ya an interview at the bank."

"I appreciate that." They got to the boarding house.

"Mrs. Grayson!" The older woman appeared.

"Mr. Larabee this must be your cousin and his little girl. You three must be hungry I have pulled pork sandwiches, Coffee, and Milk, Come into the Kitchen, no need to use the dining room."

They came into the kitchen and she made the sandwiches for them, and a just the pulled pork with a spoon for Julia, and a cup of milk, in a wooden screw top sippy cup, Zoe designed for Matthew and Rex who had problems with regular cups and Levi Ryland now made them for any Four Corner parent who asked for a small fee, and he patented the design under his own name, which Zoe gave him permission for saying he had a family to support, through Mr. Willis. Now selling it to large department stores and such.

"Thank Ya, Mrs. Grayson this is Much appreciated." Sid said.

"It's No trouble Mr. Rockford. You're Now one of My tenets it's my responsibility."

"May I have more milk?" Julia asked.

"Sure think, Sweetie." Mrs. Grayson said.

"I'll get it. Mrs. Grayson." Chris said. "Enjoy your lunch for once."

Chris rose, and went to get it screwing open the top, and pouring in the milk, then screwing it shut.

"The cup is an interesting thing." Sid said.

"Levi Ryland made it for his Nephew Rex, he's five, he patented and now it sells at some departments stores in Chicago and other cities it'll make it out west eventually, but you can always find it Four Corners because he still makes them himself" After lunch. Chris showed the Rockfords, up to Zoe's old room which had been set up for him. A trundle bed on the other side of the room. With a small toy chest, full of toys including a princess crown, and a fairy wand, a pink princess dress, and a mini denim backpack, and anything else Zoe thought she'd need or want. Chris only agreed because Sid was his Godbrother and he and Julia were family, and he knew what they were going through, and it turned out the owner just tried to burn down the hotel for insurance money, he's go to prison but not for long enough, and not for murder. He and Zoe were the only family Sid had left, except for their Aunt Leticia his and Sid's Mothers Aunt who was nice and all, and Chris actually liked her but as a Psychic Medium was a few candles short of a chandelier. Besides she was in England right now showing off for the people who believed in that stuff over there. He'd have to invite her to visit, Zoe deserved to meet all her relatives. And Leticia Vance might be able to actually communicate with her parents, who knows.

Julia changed into the Princess dress Zoe, had had made for her, and the wooden princess crown, and Chris helped her back the denim backpack, while Sid changed quickly behind the privacy screen Zoe insisted on buying for the room. Chris agreed it seemed like a good idea. Then they went to the Quincy boarding house, where Iris Quincy answered the door, thankfully, Gil Quincy was nowhere to be found, he's quickly been hired by many as an Odd job man especially if you needed someone of intense physical strength even though Gil was downright friendly he was huge and might scare Julia. Lily was there.

"Lily this is Julia. She's your new playmate, why don't you take her to play."

"Alright." Lily took her by the hand."

"Thank you, Mrs. Quincy, She hasn't had anyone to play with for a very long time." Sid meant that.

"No problem Mr. Rockford. Lily can't go to school yet so she should have a friend, I'll watch her today, and if you get the job, you can drop her off, every day on your way to work."

"I appreciate this, Mrs. Quincy." Chris said.

"It's no problem at all, Mr. Larabee."

Meanwhile. Josiah sat with the Young man, who came to him. His name was Samson Flint. He was 15 years old and a poor white male from Kansas City, Missouri who was orphaned, and then ran with a gang for the protection they afforded him, he did a lot of bad things with and for his gang, eventually was rescued by a Priest Josiah knew, Father Donald Hardy. At first he was resentful but eventually took Jesus as his savior and now aspired to be a Priest. But was deeply troubled by his past, Father Hardy had sent him here, for Josiah to work with.

"Are you sure this is a path you want to go down son?"

"I need to repent for my past, Sir. I have done so many things I am shameful of. Drinking, smoking, gambling, attacking innocents, stealing, although much of the time I was stealing simply so I could eat, and wouldn't starve, Father Don that makes a difference."

"I believe it does, Son, but You could have worked for your daily bread instead. Now Father Don has gotten you into a Seminary in Roman Catholic Seminary back east, starting the in August which is almost a year away, in the meantime, I will provide you a bed, hard work, both physical and academic, and a place at my table for every meal. You'll also earn yourself 50 cents a week…."

"Yes, Sir." Samson said. It was more than he expected.

"Your bed will be in the back room of the church you'll do odd jobs around the church, and you'll do the divinity assignments I give you."

"Of Course sir!" Samson said.

Josiah chuckled. "Alright, let's get you to your new room, it isn't much. The room is very small actually, barely enough room for a small cot, a trunk, and an oil lamp, But it will keep you warm and dry in the winter."

"I appreciate any bed you can give me, sir."

"You can call me Brother or Brother Josiah, Son."

"Brother Josiah. I appreciate any help you can give me, Father Don was adamant that I not go to Seminary until I work on not only myself, but on my guilt."

"Well, I can help you with that." They entered the small room. "Now, let's get you set up."

Kat handed her sister, a bowl of soup, she had keep on a simmer all day.

"I don't see why I had to come here." Her sister was pouting it was very unbecoming.

"Elliot Stover, won't take no for an answer Peg. He will take what he wants, and leave you battered and broken, and Mother and Father won't be able to do anything about it. And there won't be a Court anywhere that will be able to convict him of anything, the Stover's may be less wealthy than us, but they have influence, and rape unfortunately is a crime that nobody cares all that much about, sometimes not even the victim's families. Women need to know how to protect themselves. You need to know how to protect yourself, not just from the likes of Elliot Stover but in general."

"Why here?" She said.

"Well, Richard is in Boston he could easily get from New York to Boston, the same with Noelle and Providence, Barrett and Sarah are in London which could have been an Option but they have their own worries, and Grams was of course an option but being locked up at Rosewood didn't seem like a viable option for the rest of your life and knowing her she would have just tried to marry you off to him."

"What am I meant to do?"

"Draw, paint, get to know people, there are some tutors Buck uses for his daughter, he reluctantly is allowing us to share them with his daughter." Kat said.

"Surely you're joking." Peg said pouting.

"No, He hired them and brought them out here, Mother and Father are paying them extra for you to share in their expertise. You're going Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday Mornings.

Meanwhile at the Willis cottage. Zoe was finishing her Geometry work.

"So, after today, we're getting another student. Kat's parents are paying us to tutor their daughter Peg, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday Mornings from 8 am until noon." Athena said.

"It should effect our other projects we always do those in the afternoon."

"But you're going to have to learn to behave yourself, Zoe." Helena said.

"Always behave."

"I mean behave like a student in a classroom. You behave like we're your friends not authority figures in your life, and that will end. From now on you treat us with the respect due a teacher or we'll spank you." Athena said.

"You'd really spank me?" Zoe looked at them with big eyes.

"Yes, we would." Athena said. "We don't mind having a less formal relationship with you, but you have to treat us with respect Zoe. I mean it."

"You've said that before." Zoe said dismissively.

"Alright, young lady, I think you earned yourself a spanking." Helena said. Coming around the table, She took Zoe's hand, and pulled her. "Athena, Zoe and I will be in our room. Please write a note, to Mr. Wilmington Zoe needs to have it signed by tomorrow."

"Of course, Sissy." Athena went to write the note, while she heard the sound of bare flesh hitting bare flesh. Her sister was taking her time. She read the note she wrote.

 **Dear Mister Wilmington. Your daughter was disrespectful in class today, and My sister was forced to use a spanking as discipline. Please sign this note, and have her return it to us tomorrow. Athena Willis.**

At the Bank. George Webber was interviewing Sid Rockford in his office.

"….And I was apprenticed to the Accounting firm of Edmonds and Simpson in Bloomington, Indiana as soon as I graduated from School at 15 in the late spring of 1864, I worked directly under the senior partners Willard Edmonds and Asa Simpson for three years 19, I was given my own office, and the position of junior accountant, as well as a list of clients. I stayed with them until just this past year 1875, when I moved my family to Springfield Illinois to work for the firm of White, Franklin and Chalmers Law offices, but a personal tragedy, had me needing a lot more personal time, so I took a pay cut and became a bookkeeper and bartender at the Hog's head Inn, where My daughter and I were given a room in back, as part of my pay." He said.

"Because of your wife and older children's passing." George was sympathetic he couldn't imagine losing Estella, George Jr. or Little Myrna.

"Yes, the owner of the Hog's head was a man named Abe Capra, and he allowed me to work hours that allowed me to take care of my daughter, and when I couldn't there were others who could. Of course I got very little sleep, and I felt I needed my family. So I wrote to My Cousin and Godbrother Chris, and he sent arranged for this.

"Yes, He told me. I also wired Edmonds and Simpson's they gave you a very good review, If you find the balance at the end of these sheets quickly and correctly in a short amount of time you have the job." Showing him a bit of paperwork.

He did, and did it quickly in his head. "45.67, 103.54, 4,456, and 50,607,

"You have the job, You can start tomorrow, You have a small office next to mind. Here have a look."

He showed him the office, he'd seen closets larger. But it was large enough for a desk, and it had a view, of well the outhouse. But at least he had some light and air if he wanted. And the desk was large enough for pictures he had his own abacus and slide rule. It was a very nice desk.

After the interview he went back to pick up Julia. He knocked on the door. A tall overlarge but smiling and friendly looking man answered the door.

"Hello, Mr. Quincy?" He said.

"Sid Rockford."

"Gil Quincy." He had a soft gentle voice, extended his hand and shook, he had a deceptively gentle handshake but very rough hands. He was dressed in what he guessed was his work clothes he was covered in dirt. "Please come on, can I get you some coffee, My wife went to pick up our daughter Rose, she's in her first year at the school."

"No, thank you."

"So, did you get the job, at the bank?"

"Yes, I am now the Bookkeeper, what do you do?"

"I do whatever needs to be done actually. I do a lot of odd jobs around here. Because I'm so large and strong, I do whatever is needed. I don't have a set job. But today actually I was helping the Sheriff bust through some Bedrock on his farm for a fence post, and I just happened to fall in the mud." He shook his head.

"Ah. What did you do before?"

"I was a nail maker, I still have the equipment, and I still make them, and the Ryland's have bought quite a few, but not enough to make a difference, most people them included buy wire nails now, they're cheaper, and in most cases good enough. But they told me they'd special order some when they needed them. I also know horses so Yosemite Easton will always give me work when I need it. My wife was insistent we move, I figured at least we'd have income from the boarding house, Nail makers aren't making a great living right now, I'm lucky I have so many other skills."

"I'm suppose you had to."

"Yes, Nail making is as much as art as anything else, but it didn't always pay all the bills So I'm good at a variety of things."

"I should get Julia."

"Of course."

Meanwhile Zoe was rubbing her bottom as she was finishing shoveling out Sky's stall, and put clean hey, and water, and then she did her favorite part which was groom her. She wasn't sorry she didn't have to shovel twice a day, but she was sorry she didn't get to groom her twice a day. After she was done she snuck her some sugar cubes. Then she cleaned off her boots, and herself some and went to do her afternoon chores. She knew her father wasn't going to be happy she was disciplined. She might get another spanking tonight. She hoped not she was sore enough. She came into the boarding house, and saw a Man standing there, with light brown hair and green hazel eyes, and a little girl who looked just like him.

"You must be Uncle Sid, I'm Zoe. And this must be Julia, It's nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you Zoe." Sid shook her hand.

"I'd hang out with you both but I have chores to do." She said. She knew getting all her chores done would go a long way, to keeping her Papa on her side. She finished her chores, relaxed for a while before she had to help with dinner. And then she helped with dinner. Before dinner, Her Papa came home, and so did the others. After setting the table. She got her Papa alone and gave him the note. He read it.

"You know yer in trouble right?" He said seriously.

"Yeah, I figured."

"What got into ya, being disrespectful ta Helana and Athena?"

"I wasn't any more rude than I had been…..they told me I had to behave better because they were gonna start enforcing it, and I didn't believe them. They told me that before….."

"Well, then yer ahead of the game you've been getting away with bein' disrespectful since ya met them."

"Are ya gonna spank me? Helena already spanked me."

"You surely deserve it." He said contemplating it. "I am gonna spank ya again but not fer today, Helena already handled that. Fer all the times Ya were disrespectful ta them since they started tutoring ya and they let it go. Ya have to learn to be polite and respectful cub. Then yer to go go straight to bed. Now, go help Mrs. Grayson put dinner on the table, ya'll get yer punishment right you help with the dishes and no dessert tonight."

At dinner was the usual, cheerful affair, even Zoe had a good time. But she was still dreading the punishment. She helped with the dishes, and didn't even mind about dessert it was some blackberry tart, she hated Blackberries. After she helped Mrs. Grayson and Miss Dawson with the dishes she went up to her room, and put on her nightgown and waited. Her Papa came in, and he lectured a bit and then spanked her hard, she was pretty worn out after it. He held her after when she cried, and he stayed with her until she went to sleep.

Later that night, The Men after the children were asleep were on the porch either smoking or pondering. Mr. Francis Stewart was smoking a Pipe, Mr. Emmett Bailey didn't smoke but he was still out here enjoying some Whiskey, so was Sid, who didn't spoke, Buck was smoking a Cheroot and enjoying his whiskey. Miss Dawson was in her room going over her lesson plans, and Mrs. Grayson was creating something, both in Mrs. Grayson's sewing room.

The next morning still sore. Zoe got up, and did her usual routine a little slower, and a little more careful, but she did it all the same. After Breakfast, Buck handed her the signed note back, and gave her a hug, letting her know all was forgiven. She walked Matthew and Julia to the School, Mrs. Dawson didn't actually eat breakfast with them, she ate an hour before so she could get to the school early. She walked to the school. And met Mrs. Quincy there. He had Rose, and Lily with her.

Lily!" Julia greeted.

"Julia!" They hugged.

"Well, they seem happy to see each other. Uncle Sid said if you need to give her a few swats and stick her in the corner you go ahead, anything more than that he'll handle it, after they get home" Zoe said.

"Thank You, for telling me" Mrs. Quincy said. "Rose, you have a good day, and finish your lunch. Don't feed it to any animals you think are hungry. Now scoot."

Mrs. Quincy pats her bottom lovingly and Rose runs off to see Sarah Collins.

"See Ya Matthew, Hey What's this." She did a magic trick, making three peppermints fall out of nose.

"Zoe!" He laughs.

"Get going Kiddo." She pulled the conductor cap down on his head.

"Thanks, I'm going to the Preacher's after school. My Pa said it was okay."

"Alright Matthew, have fun."

"Mrs. Quincy, Ma'am is there anything else you need from me." She asked politely.

"No, thank you, Zoe. I know you need to get to your lessons."

"If You need me I'll be at the Willis cottage until 3:15, then I'll be at the Livery until I finish taking care of Sky my horse, and then I'll be back at the Boarding House, if You need me for anything. Don't hesitate to get me for anything."

"Thank you Zoe. I appreciate that. But I can handle two three years olds, on my own."

"Mr. Quincy isn't home today?"

"He's still helping the Sheriff, and Miss Nettie, apparently there's a lot to get done before winter, and with Miss Nettie's arthritis acting up, and Mrs. Dunne in the family way, they're not sure they can get everything done before Winter Sets in."

"It's pretty much here." Zoe said.

"That's why he's got so much work to do. He's going to sleep at Miss Nettie's for the next few days, so he can get the work done better. And it's why they need him and not one of the other Part-timers in town. You should get going Zoe, Miss Athena and Miss Helena should be expecting you."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Zoe made it to the Willis Cottage, according to her watch, at 8:01, She was let in. "Good morning, Miss Helena, Miss Athena, I have that note from My father signed."

"Thank you Zoe." Helena said. "We need to wait for Miss Turner before we begin. Why don't you take out Twelfth Night and Begin reading in the meantime Zoe."

"Do I have to sit, can't I just lean?" Zoe asked. Not really healing like sitting on hardwood chairs again like she did at breakfast.

"Yes, you have to sit." Athena said chuckling. Zoe sat shifting while she read. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Athena got the door. Kat Turner was standing there, in her usual, pristine outfit. Like the sisters she tended to wear men's clothes tailored to show off her womanly curved, She had escorted her sister, there. Who was in a lovely Forest Green typical Victorian dress.

"Please come in." Kat had to practically drag her sister in.

"Athena and Helena Willis this is my younger sister Margaret Turner, she prefers Peg."

"Well, I'm Athena you may call me Miss Athena, and you will refer to my sister as Miss Helena, referring to us a Miss Willis will get confusing and tedious after a while. Now Peg why don't you have a seat next to Zoe."

Peg sat down next to Zoe, she did not look happy to be here. Helena smiled. "Now, that both our students are here we can begin. The Election is next week, can anyone tell me the process of getting elected President in this country. "Zoe raised her hand. "Yes, Zoe."

"The Electoral College, the Number of representatives in Congress and the Senate are how many electoral votes each state has, with non-states and territories getting none. The electors are supposed to vote along with the popular vote as it's the will of people, but they don't always."

"That's right, thank you Zoe." Helena said. "Now what can anyone tell me about this year's election between New York's Samuel J. Tilden and Ohio's Rutherford B. Hayes."

Zoe raised her hand. Athena raised an eyebrow. "Zoe let's give Peg a chance to answer, Peg can you tell me anything about either candidate."

"Um, Samuel Tilden is from New York? Right and he's a democrat."

"Is that all?"

"He doesn't seem to like President Grant very much." She said.

"What about Governor Hayes?" She asked.

"Well, he's republican he's Governor of Ohio, and He's for civil service reform, and he doesn't think we should have a democratic president so soon after the civil war."

"Good." Athena said. "Zoe."

"Samuel Tilden is a Democrat, he took down William "Boss" Tweed, and cleaned up much of the New York Machine Politics. His running mate is Thomas A Hendricks of Indiana, he is against giving land grants to railroads, letting carpet baggers running amuck in The South, the corruption in Last administration and for Asian immigration restriction, Tariff reform, and Protections for naturalized U.S. Citizens visiting their homeland."

"And Rutherford B. Hayes." Athena asked.

"Governor Of Ohio, Civil Service Reform, as Governor he oversaw the establishment of a Deaf-mute school, and a reform school for girls, and was for the impeachment and conviction of President Johnson, in his second term he campaigned for equal rights for Negro Ohioans and helped pass the 15th Amendment and get it ratified, and helped stop state funded Catholic Schools from being built in Ohio."

"Thank You, Zoe." Helena said smiled. "Now does anyone know why we have an electoral college instead of just using a popular vote? Peg do you know?"

"Because there is nothing that scared the founding fathers more than the common man." She said the end almost sounding like a question.

"Yes, actually. For all their wonderful ideas of Life, liberty and the Pursuit of happiness, and personal freedoms, they still only wanted to count negroes as 3/5 of a person, or didn't want to give them or Women the right to vote."

Zoe rose her hand. "Yes, Zoe."

"Some of them wanted to count them as whole people, but not give them the right to vote, some of them wanted them freed, some of them wanted to not count them as all, as they weren't considered citizens, they had to make compromises all it wouldn't get written, and Women were as far as they were just women, although I think John Addams would have given them the right to vote I read about the relationship between him and Abigail, she was his equal, and he was a brilliant man." Zoe said.

"Thank you for the information Zoe."

Peg was getting intrigued by the little girl she was some kind of prodigy of something if she kept quiet she would probably answer all the questions.

"Alright, enough about the election." Athena said. "Now we'll be moving onto Mathematics, before we can do anything I need to know where Peg is mathematically, Peg what was the last math you worked on?"

"Multiplication and Division." She said a calm and proud answer.

"Alright then we will be working on more of that before we work on simple Algebra problems, and then move onto Geometry and Calculus."

"Why would I need to do more? I can work out the Multiplication of three digit numbers!"

"That's impressive Peg, but there's higher mathematics out there, and we are willing to teach it you, your parents would like you to know it, and it really will prepare you if you go to any college that teaches the same things a male college would teach, history, math science."

"I never said I was going to college." She said pouting. My parents keep insisting, but I have no interesting in doing so, and if I go I would want to go to one that teaches art not math.

"It never hurts to be prepared." Helena said.

"I just don't see the point." Peg said.

"Are you this stupid on purpose or you just that naïve?" Zoe said.

"Zoe!" Helena warned.

"I think we should let her say it" Athena said. She said after "Then if it comes back to bite us in the backside deal with it."

"What are you talking about?" Peg challenged.

"Women everywhere would kill to have an opportunity like we're being given, not all of them have access to this kind of education or to go to college for that matter and you don't seem to care, all over the world women are little more than property and we are given a chance to be more to learn and be counted, and you're acting as if it's a chore, smarten up." Zoe threw back.

"I don't want to even be in this stupid town."

"So why are you!"

"My parents made me! They think it's safer."

"Maybe it is, if they think it's safer maybe it is, if you approach your safety the way you approach your education, you have a lot to learn."

"Alright, that's enough." Helena stepped forward. "Zoe I think you could use some Corner time. Go find an Empty corner and face it until one of us releases you."

Zoe looked angry, like she was going to say something Helena raised her eyebrow and Zoe closed her mouth and went to the corner near the kitchen and faced the wall.

"I know she's very smart, and she says things, but she's just a little girl. You need to learn not to react to her. Especially since we have both your parents' and sister's permission to hand out Physical punishments to inappropriate behavior. Zoe just goes over our knees, but you'll be paddled." Athena said.

"That's hardly fair." Peg said

"It's not really appropriate to for us turn you over our knees and spank you like we would Zoe, you're not a little girl, anymore."

"I suppose not, but neither is she anymore." Peg asked. "Why didn't you stop her sooner?"

"Because more often than not even though what she says is blunt, it's the truth and it needs to be said. You need to take your education and your safety seriously."

"That's what my sister said when she dragged me over here, but she wasn't quite as rude as Zoe was."

"Trust me that wasn't rude. You'll know when she's being rude. Zoe! Come back now." Zoe came over. "Zoe read Twelfth night, while we work with Peg on her math. And do is silently one word out of you and you'll be writing lines." Zoe took Twelfth night and began to read.

At Noon. Peg was let out of School, she went home for lunch. Where her sister was there with a stew like soup.

"How was it?"

"That Little girl yelled at me."

"She does that. She's very opinionated what did she say?"

"It basically boiled down to what you've been saying that I need to take my education and my safety seriously, but she was very blunt bordering on rude. I've never had someone speak to me so starkly before." Peg said. "She's not a normal little girl is she?"

"No, she's not. Her mother envisioned a world, where Women were equals to men, could vote, hold office, fight in the military, be doctors, lawyers, scholars, and have families at the same time, where men accepted this, and some men even stayed home with the children, and most men treated their wives as equals, this is what she was taught growing up, and Clarissa Larabee surrounded herself with people who perpetuated this vision. She also made sure the girl was taught by the best tutors after school, so she's advanced for a 12 year old. She can be very rude to people who don't live up to her ideals, but she's working on it, well the adults in her life are working on it, rather. She doesn't seem to think there's anything wrong with her behavior."

Meanwhile, Buck was in the Saloon having his own lunch, and he was interrupted by one Richard Buckland. Who looked exactly like him, except he was five years younger, and was wearing muttonchops but was otherwise clean shaving, he was wearing a fine bespoke grey suit and carrying a briefcase.

"Mr. Wilmington, I am Robert Buckland. I am here on behalf of my father Benjamin Buckland's estate. I have much to discuss with you."

"Well, have a seat would you like a drink?" Buck said. Robert sat.

"I'll have a beer." He said. "And whatever it is you're having."

"Inez, darlin'." He called Inez over.

Inez came over. "You're become so much more agreeable since you've become a father Señor Buck, And especially since you started courting Señorita Kat, when will you marry her?"

"I asked her a few weeks ago, Darlin'. She didn't say yes, but she didn't say no either. If I rush her, she's the kind of filly that might spook."

"What can I get you Señor?" Inez asked Robert.

"I'll have a beer, and the same meal as Him."

"I'll be right back." She said walking away and disappearing into the back.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" Buck said.

"You noticed the resembled between us?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I noticed we cousins or somethin'?"

"Brothers, we had the same father. Our father, and your mother were lovers. He kept an eye on you, and he continued seeing her after you were born, but when you were about 8, their relationship changed, he convinced her to quit her job at the tavern and let him take care of you book. He bought a small house for her, and started paying her bills."

"I remember that, We got a little white house with green stutters, and rose bushes, and a big ole oak tree in the backyard, a barn, and chickens, and instead of lots of men visitin' her there was only men Mr. Bud, a Man from Chicago."

"Our father. We are both the spitting image of him. This is a daguerreotype him in 1839." Buck took the aged picture. He was wearing a Suit, but it was definitely His and Robert's face staring back at him. He was clean shaven and had short hair, and had long sideburns, and he was sitting in a large ugly throne like chair. "Not to worry I didn't inherit his taste in furniture."

Buck laughed. "It is hideous isn't it?"

"He inherited that chair from his grandfather he was very proud of it. When he died I loaned it to a museum, they were happy to have it, apparently it had belonged to Benjamin Franklin. Now perhaps we should get down to business, Father left you half of his fortune. Which was substantial. My father was a Millionaire, 70 Million, he left the company to me, but half his personal fortune to you, so you have $35 Million. It's in a Bank in Denver waiting for you your signatures, He also left you several personal items which are being shipped to you."

"I appreciate it. I know Mr. Bud lived in Chicago, while we lived in Indiana."

"Yes, but he traveled often enough that it made having a Mistress in Bloomington practical." Robert said.

"What did he die of?"

"He had a Stroke and then became weaker, and weaker until he died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm returning to Chicago, as soon as you come to the bank in Denver and sign the papers we need, and speak to My Company's Denver Lawyer, Mr. Fletcher."

"Of course. I'll leave on Monday's stage, Should get there by Friday."

.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

Wednesday was bitterly cold, when Robert met Zoe Wilmington, Kat and Peg Turner for Lunch at the Turner's rented cottage. The Turner's were polite, and so was Zoe but she was a lot more wary than the Turner's were as if she expected him to try something.

"So You said your grandfather was a Shakespearean Actor and ran the Philadelphia Globe theatre what about his father?" The girl asked.

"His father Benjamin Franklin Buckland was Benjamin Franklin's Godson, the Head of the History department of the University of Pennsylvania, and his father Theodore Buckland, an Apprentice and later business partner of Benjamin Franklin, and his father, Luther Buckland was one of Philadelphia's most notorious citizens apparently he was called Loud Mouthed Luther, because he couldn't keep a secret, but it was just cover, he was actually very cunning and spying for the patriots."

"Wow." Was all Zoe said. The rest of the lunch was more enjoyable and after Lunch Zoe went to do her chores. Robert thanked them and went to get ready to leave on the 2 pm, stage out of Four Corners. At Dinner that night, Zoe was in a better mood, and everyone was enjoying their meal. It was a thick Vegetable and Beef stew, with rolls. Desert was a Spice cake. Zoe helped with the dishes, and then went to read Twelfth Night. She helped put Julia to bed. The next morning after chores and breakfast she walked Julia and Matthew to the school. Meeting up with Mrs. Quincy. She said goodbye and handed Julia off. Then she made her way to her own tutors house, it was what she would guess was around 43 degrees outside. Her Phone confirmed it, Her Mom made sure the weather bug on her phone had Four Corners 1876 weather. Her next project would be weather and medical thermometers and hiking compasses like the one she had in her bag. It wasn't fancy or anything, her dad gave to her when she was 6. It was black metal composite, Fiberglass top, you opened it, and it pointed true north. It wasn't like the fancy digital ones hikers had. She knocked on the door. Athena opened the door.

"Good Morning Zoe, Please come in."

"Hello, Miss Athena." Treating them with the respect they deserved wasn't that much harder. She even started calling the rest of the Seven Uncle, and if they had wives them Aunt. She figured if Athena and Helena deserved respect so did, the Seven. It was just a habit she got into from being in her time. and they were like Uncles. She sat down in her favorite chair at the wooden table. "Are waiting for Peg?"

"We are. Why don't you read Twelfth Night until she arrives?" Athena said. Zoe did. Helena looked at the clock Peg was over half an hour late. She arrived at 8:38. They got started. They let Zoe continue ready Twelfth night knowing she would not hear them, unless something signaled her danger sense or they lured her out with her chocolate otherwise they'd have to say her name repeatedly to her attention, She was completely engrossed in her book. They taught Peg algebra, and some basic scientific principles, and then….

"Zoe would you like a piece of chocolate?"

"Yes." She said coming out of the world of Illyria. Athena handed her a small piece of Milk chocolate, and Zoe ate and put a book mark in her book. Then put it down on the table.

"Alright now, Unto History, We will be discussing The French and Indian War, otherwise known as the North American Theatre of the Seven years' War…..France had 60,000 Colonists while the British had 2 Million, so the French Settlers, turned to the Indian allies….. " Helena began to speak. The lecture lasted just under an hour. Zoe listened attentively, and took notes. Peg didn't really take notes but listened.

"Alright now Remember on Friday we are having a test on this, and you are each having a test on your respective mathematic levels. Now right now Zoe I want you to write a technical step by step instructions on how to do each one of your chores you can start that now. Remember I showed you technical step by step instructions from the chemistry and engineering books." Helena said.

"Yes, Ma'am.' She went to work. This was an easy assignment even if it was a lot of writing.

"Good, Now Peg. I'm going to get the books you'll need." Athena said. "And then I'm going to discuss with you what I expect out of this paper." That afternoon between her afternoon chores and her helping with dinner. Zoe was doing her work at the dining room table. Her Papa came in. A lot had changed since she showed up, in late April. Most of the Seven were married, or had been married. Thinking of Lilah. All of them but Vin had someone they were responsible for Little did they know that would change soon enough; because Samuel Perkins was on his way with Augusta Owens his 13 year old Aunt.

The next day was Thursday and Zoe did got up, and did her morning chores, and sat at the breakfast table. They were talking about the election again. Her Papa was grinning again. She had told him all about the election of 1876, everything she told Ezra too. The whole scandal, the disputed electoral votes, Hayes winning, the compromise of 1877. Thursday, turned into Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, and then her father left for Denver on Monday the 6th. It would take him the better part of a week to travel there, while she stayed in Four Corners. Wednesday the 8th they had a surprise of epic proportions, Samuel Perkins the lawyer, who was employed by Vin's Texas family came on the 1 o'clock stage, and he was there with the 13 year old spitting image of his mother Eliza.

"Mr. Perkins what are you doing here?" Vin asked. "And who is this?"

"This is Augusta your Aunt, no one in your father's family wants her, your Grandfather had her late in life, with your Grandmother's youngest sister, Jane. She is only 13. The only other option is an Orphan home which given she actually had an inheritance is ludicrous, please, Mr. Tanner, Augusta may be a handful but she is just a child."

"Well, I'd like to talk ta her first, but of course I'll take care of her. My Mama would have wanted me to." Vin said definitively. She looked at light brown hair Blue eyed girl, Who was quite short, and dressed in her best traveling clothes and had a grin that looked like it could only come from Vin Tanner. "Come on, there's no one in the jail, let's go talk." They went to the Jail, and they sat down. Now, Where she be staying since Grandfather's died?" He asked.

"With Your grandfather's son Charles, but Charles and his wife Alice, no longer want custody, once they realized they couldn't access her trust fund. Neither do any of the other relatives, we do have one other option besides you, and an Orphan home and that's your Grandfather's sister Ophelia but she's slightly off, she lives in San Francisco."

"Augusta, do you want to live here?" Vin asked. You can get a good education here, our teacher was taught at Vassar, and we can get you into a variety of colleges, we have connections, through my friend's lawyer Mr. Willis….."

"Ah'll stay, Mr. Tanner."

'Call me Vin, we're family after all. Now, I have no intention of trying to access her trust fund but when she needs it for college it will be available to her, Mr. Perkins?"

"Of course, of course." Mr. Perkins said.

"Good, Good. Now when will her possessions be sent I can't imagine that's everything?" Vin said.

"Next week, or the week after."

"Alright, Come, Augusta, we need to meet with Yosemite, I need to buy you a horse. So you can come back and forth from my farm, every day, to go to school." He said. He brought her to Yosemite. But Yosemite wasn't there and they ended up dealing with Clayton.

"Where's Yosemite?"

"Eagle Bend he's buying some more horses, anyway what can I do for you Vin."

"Augusta My Aunt, Needs a Horse, it should be friendly, reliable, strong, between 3 and 7 years old…." He said.

"We have just the Horse, his name is Perseus."

"As in the Greek Hero who beheaded Medusa?" Augusta asked.

Nodded. "My stepmother has a few books on Greek mythology, She reads them to my father, he names a lot of the horses after the heroes, we have one named Hercules, and One Artemis." He said with a shrug. "Did you know my little brother Michael's Middle name is Apollo, She was going to name give him that as a first name but her first husband wouldn't let her. Too bad Papa wasn't her first husband he would have let her. the new baby is either going to be Andromeda, or Hephaestus. I'm trying to convince her to at least name the baby something a little less crazy, Andromeda isn't that bad but Hephaestus?"

Augusta was interested in this Young man, "What about Hyperion, He was the Titan of the Light, or Atlas, he's the one who held the world up on his shoulders. Orion is the Huntsman who was placed in the sky by Zeus for loving Artemis."

"Thank you Augusta." she took Perseus and saddled him and got her ready and they rode to his farm. While they did that they didn't talk.

"How did you know all that?"

"I may not know a lot about a lot of things, I mean I barely went to school, I mean I can read and write, and do arithmetic but I'm probably not where I'm 'spose to be I stopped going two or three years ago, but I know a lot about Greek Mythology, Ma Mama had dozens of books on it, it was her field of study before she married ma Daddy, she studied it a lot. I know all the myths, 'an ev'rything."

"Ah, You'd get along with Zoe."

"Life, to Live. Ya got a greek girl here?"

"Na, just a little girl named Zoe Wilmington, There's seven peacemakers here. She's one's niece and one's daughter. She's a genius and gets tutored by Miss Athena and Helena Willis, her lawyers daughters, she's very eccentric, and very well read, and very wealthy, I think last count was 30 Million."

"Her daddy's that rich?"

"No just her, her parents never married, her Ma did all kinds of investing and such. Made a company and I don't rightly understand it all. I have two other bedrooms 'sides my own you pick whichever one you want, you'll have chores of course. But not much in winter, and they'll be days in winter you can't get to school."

"I figured." She said. They got his farm in just under an hour.

"It's nice." They stabled their horses, and brushed them down. He warned her to stay away from Peso. They went inside. He built a fire. She settled her things in the back bedroom. She liked the bedroom she picked. It had its own wood burning stove. The other didn't. Why would she pick that one.

"So the House isn't much, but it's a nice farm. In the spring they'll be more chores, right now it's just getting ready for winter, which is mostly what me and Gil Quincy, and a few other local part time hands will be doing."

She nodded. "Right now your chores are to keep the inside of the house clean, collect the eggs in the morning, make breakfast, I'll settle dinner, make your lunch for school, do your own laundry, I'll do mine, take care of horse, and do well in school."

"I can handle that, I had way more at my brother's house." She said in distain. I also had to sleep, in the barn no matter how cold it got. She did not say that out loud.

"I'll also be given you some pocket money not much mind you but if you do all your chores and keep out of trouble you'll get a nickel a week."

"I'd appreciate that." She said with a smile.

"And if you want something' within reason we can talk about you getting' it, even if it's more than a nickel."

The next day, came and in Denver, Around Noon, The stage carrying Chris and Buck arrived. Chris and Buck checked into their hotel. Cleaned up, and went over to see Mr. Bryant first.

"Alexander." They shook hands

"Buck, Chris…." It's good to see you.

"How's the family?"

"Wonderful, Wonderful. How's yours?"

"Couldn't be better." Chris said with a smile.

"That's right you got married, congratulations."

"Now, as for the report, everything is going well. the patent on the bicycles will go through and we can begin production soon. Mr. Jefferson's Valiant safety Bicycle Company is Projected to become a Multimillion company by 1883, we of course will Approach Mr. Starley about the British Patent, now about the other items she's sent us. The So called Sippy cup has been patented Under Levi Ryland's named and is in stores across the nation. Now the improved Luggage has been patented and is already selling in various stores and retailers, she really has an eye for design, we patented the Stapler, staple remover, and staples, as well as both the two and three thing binger, and the two and three whole punch, and various paper clips. The Improvement to both Industrial and personal sewing machines. She really is working to improve things. But she is also working not to interfere with anything people would remember she hasn't done anything with electricity or anything she thinks people would remember….."

"Well, that's good right?"

"Yes, Now. As for her fortune it has grown to $45 Million. And still growing, We project that by the time she is 30, she will be worth $105 Million the current fortune of Cornelius Vanderbilt of course by the Vanderbilt fortune will surpass that. We have taken steps to protect her fortune from her husband should she marry someone who is only interested in her fortune." He explained the steps and they seemed satisfied. The next day. Meanwhile Back in Four Corners, Zoe was at the as she had no new ideas from the future, or even from her own mind. Was reading Twelfth Night in the living room of the Boarding House, her afternoon chores complete until she had to help with dinner. Her shoes off on the floor, her feet tucked up underneath her. Francis Stewart, the town Apothecary entered the Grayson Boarding House early that day, it was a little unusual but nothing strange.

"Zoe, I didn't see ya there…..Zoe I was wondering if Ya could help me."

"Of Course Mr. Stewart." Giving him her attention.

"Your tutor Miss Athena, if one wanted to court her. How do you think one would go about it?"

"Well treat her with respect, but as a woman who has her own mind, and was an intellectual equal, as if you tend to treat her as a full partner in your marriage, but as someone you treasure, as a princess but never a damsel."

He smiled. "I can do that. Do you know what kind of books she liked?"

"Well, she liked science, of course she enjoys Sir Francis Bacon, and Shakespeare, both sisters enjoy Shakespeare, but she also enjoys, Jules Verne the unedited French versions."

"Oui, Moi aussi."

"I think You might be perfect for her, Mr. Stewart."

Mr. Stewart, prepared several gifts, and started sending away for several others, for the woman of his affection he almost said object but it wouldn't do to think of her as an object. She was her equal. And would be his partner. He liked the way that sounded. He was already 28 and his mother was after him to find a wife and settle down and get married. He was waiting for his perfect match and he feels he has found it in Athena Willis. He completes her he feels. Compliments her. He would woo her. No matter how long it takes.

On Friday Morning at 10 O'clock, with Chris deciding to do something else, He isn't sure what, Buck goes to the Bank, and meets with Brother, and his brother's lawyer Mr. Fletcher, and signs all kinds of paperwork.

Meanwhile Chris, who had taken out some money, from his niece's Denver account the day before does a little shopping. Back at Four Corners, Augusta has to sit through her first day of School at Four Corners but she liked the school teacher and her new friends, She likes Franny, Connor, Al, Oswald, Emily, Sadie, who was a prostitute's little sister. He thought that was kind of cool. And she met Millie and Junior, and then the little kids, Sean, Aidan, and the other kids they were all connected too. After school, Zoe stopped by.

"Zoe!" All the kids dragged her along to see her.

"Break out of study jail." Franny said.

"I haven't been in jail.' She said.

"Pretty much all you do is study, and do chores you need to play with us more." Connor said.

"Well, I guess I could hang with you guys before I go do my chores. I have a bout an hour." So she brought them to the Boarding house and they hung out in the main room. for about 45 minutes before Mrs. Grayson chased them out. Then she did her barn chores and her other chores and immediately helped with dinner. Saturday came and she went to play with her friends instead of going to The Willis, she stopped by first to tell them. They said it was fine. Sunday she went to church. Monday, the cycle started over again. On Wednesday 15, her Papa and Uncle Chris came home. She smiled at that. She met that at the stage.

"Papa." She hugged.

"Hey, Cub. I missed ya."

Aunt Mary met them too, and greeted Uncle Chris for the a public area in Victorian Era, they were very huggy. Anyway. Kat met her father too. She just showed off her left hand, and it was on the ring finger. He smiled happily. Zoe figured. She'd be getting a stepmother soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Monday, November 20th, and a President still hasn't been chosen by the Electoral College, it would take months, and he wouldn't take office until March 4th, 1877. Ezra was clearing a bundle on bets, every day. Augusta was settling into School, She was growing close to Connor, and Fanny. Al was starting to feel left out. So He started leaving notes for Zoe to find, who started leaving notes for him to find. They started to grow closer, after school he even hung out with her sometimes when she did her chores. And on Saturday November 25, he went with her to her Study session, the first half with Peg was boring, but when she took out her laptop.

"What is that thing?" He asked curiously, not all freaking out.

"Zoe Clarissa Wilmington!" Athena scolded. "You're not supposed to be showing everyone your toys."

"I trust Al. He's one of my best friends. Probably my best friend. I trust him."

Athena sighed. "Are you going to tell him the truth?"

"Al, I'm from the future. I was sent back. Partially because I'm meant to play a role in history and partially because my Aunt who had custody of me pretty much ignored me, Buck, and Chris are My great-great-great-great grandfathers, after my parents died, My Mom wanted more for me, so from beyond the grave she sent me back. So I'd be loved and cared for, and where I could make a difference, and I have been."

"You did for me." He said. "You made a big difference for me. Before You I didn't have friends, just people I spend time with. Now I have friends, and I have you, who I care deeply for, more than a friend, Zoe you're my very best friend. I promise not to tell anyone." He Smiled at her. Hi teeth were a little crooked, but he had an okay smiled. It actually reminded her of Neville Longbottom's smile in the Harry Potter's Movie's even though He didn't look much else like him. Zoe Hugged him, and Al hugged him back. Albert Lydell Pritchard was a good man and she'd met his brother Edgar Pritchard, and his wife Marissa was were good, honest hard working people, and their children four year old Eddie, and two year old Bettie were precious and sweet children. Lydell "Del" Prichard was not a man many missed, both Sally and Al occasionally missed their mother. Only the other poker players missed Del because he would drink heavily and would lose money to them constantly. Edgar didn't play poker or drink at all, and only smoked but one pipe full of tobacco in front of the fire at night. He was also much more polite than his father. and there wasn't much violence in him unless his family was being threatened. It was decided that after Al found out. He would come on Saturdays, and Peg would come Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, Kat agreed and so did Buck, Chris and Mary. Peg didn't care about which weekday she came but she was happy she wasn't having to give up her Saturday anymore. Zoe didn't like Peg much. She thought of her as a lazy spoiled pain in the ass. He told this to Buck in much more polite language of course. One day after school.

"I know Cub, but she's in danger and she needs protection."

"She doesn't want to learn, she doesn't want to do what's necessary to protect herself. I understand now what's different here. That sometimes you need to take what you can get. But she's not even trying. Jane is marrying Oliver Thomas, and Betsy is marrying Walter Cameron they announced it after church in the spring those are both good men who will treat them well." It had been announced after church a few weeks ago. "But It's like Peg doesn't even realize how all this affects her. I mean I tried to hit her with the stick of knowledge but she still seems pretty oblivious." Zoe said with distain.

"You're just going to have to learn to live with it." He said.

"I know." She sighed.

On Monday, November 27th in Kat's cottage. Peg was getting ready for school. Kat had threatened Peg with a paddling like their mother gave it out Peg was late for school again. And since their mother used that damn hairbrush of hers like a pro, and paddling's from her left the person paddled bruised and sore for up to a week, Peg had no desire to push her sister to take a page out of their mother's parenting book. She has so far been pretty lax mostly treating her like the almost adult she was as long as she followed the rules she and the peacekeepers outlined and she wanted to keep her that way. After getting ready and having the eggs her sister made, and coffee. She left the cottage and made her way to the Willis place. She actually made it there before Zoe for once. Which wasn't surprising she had to drop off her little cousin Julia, and the kid from her boarding house Matthew before she came over.

"Peg You're on early today, come in." Miss Athena said.

"My sister, threatened me with a very harsh paddling if I was late again." She had no reason to lie.

"That would do it. Come sit down would you like some coffee?" Miss Helena asked.

"You never offered coffee before." She asked.

"You were always late." She said.

"Yes, Please, cream two sugars." She said. they prepared her coffee and handed it to her. "Thank you."

"So did you have any trouble with the homework?"

"No it was all fairly straight forward, why did you change the days I came?"

"We were asked by Zoe to include her friend Al Pritchard on Saturdays from now on, and we felt that it would be better if we handled them without you, So you'll get Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Mornings, Zoe will be there and as well as taking up our afternoons until 3."

"I understand. This is good coffee."

"A Gift from our Father. It's from a Coffee Maker in Colombia, in South America." Athena said. There was a knock on the door. "That would be Zoe" she opened the Door. Zoe was standing there. "Zoe come in, your Hot chocolate is almost ready….."

"Thank you, Miss Athena."

"Your Welcome, dear, did you have any trouble on your homework?"

"No, although I don't like Frollo much he has Quasimodo abduct Esmeralda and then watches when he sees him be tortured for the crime."

"It's much more complicated than that." Helena said. "It's full of symbolism."

"Symbolism or not. You don't turn your back on your friends, and you don't set up your friends, and you don't abduct some girl because you can't handle being attracted to her."

"It was a different time." Athena said.

"Basic human decency, and the power of love and friendship transcend time." she said.

"I agree." Peg said. "You don't set up or turn your back on your friends." Peg agreed whole-heartedly she only hoped her friends didn't give Stoker what little information they had on her. They knew almost nothing. Just that she was with family. But she had relatively little family, or a lot depending on how you looked at it. She had very little blood family just her Grandmother in Concord, New Hampshire, her brother in New York, and her sister and Brother-in-law who lived in Paris. But her Godmother and Godfather lived in Cleveland, she was sent as far as she could without having to jump the ocean. Which she understood. That took an element of control away from her parents they weren't comfortable with. And she was glad she wasn't sent to her Grandmother. Grandmother Irwin was a severe old witch, who would most likely demand a perfectly obedient young lady and beat her when she didn't get it. Their mother was strict her bottom could attest to that, but she understood the need for children to be children, she was a warm, and loving mother. Something Grandmother Irwin didn't understand. She thought Peg was horribly spoiled, which Peg was the first to admit she was. She was daddy's little girl.

Tuesday November 28th, Zoe rose and did her morning routine, eventually sitting to breakfast with her boarding house family. Mr. Stewart and Mr. Bailey were still discussing the election. Zoe shook her head. Mr. Stewart wanted Governor Hayes to win, and Mr. Bailey wanted Governor Tilden to win. But both who had figured Tilden would win originally were very confused and upset by what was going on, they had originally had, had faith in the system and now well, it was waning. Sid Rockford was in a fine mood today. And Julia was quite excited and bubbly.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked. "Uncle Sid, Julia why are you two so excited?"

"I slept the whole night in my own bed!" Julia said. Who had always gone for her father for comfort in the middle of the night, and woke from nightmares of the night of the fire.

"She didn't have any nightmares." Sid said.

"That's great, Julia. High-Five." She had taught Matthew, and Julia and most of her friends the High-Five, it quickly caught on among the kids, the adults thought it was silly. She gave her one.

After breakfast she bundled herself up, and walked her charges to the school. She did the usual giving up the Peppermints, which she bought in bulk from the supply company, to Matthew, and pilled down his engineer's cap. He laughed, and left. She handed over Julia to Mrs. Quincy and briefly met with her friends. She grasped Al's hand, and said hello to the rest of her friends.

"So, what's been going on?" She asked.

"Miss Dawson's got a new shipment of Books, and Vin built her new shelves. We're almost all doing Special projects now." Franny said. "We should do that hanging out thing more. We never get to see you anymore."

"I'll try. I have to go. I'll catch you on the Flip Side."

"Adios, Amiga."

Zoe went to the Cottage, and there was hot chocolate waiting for her. They did history first, this time dealing with the English Civil War. Then they did Match Calculus, then lunch. Which were Steak sandwiches provided by Mrs. Grayson. Then since Zoe had no new ideas for projects. They worked on her penmanship, and her table manners, and dealing with place settings. And crossing her legs, then at 3pm they let her go. She went and saw Sky first. She took care of her stall first, then brushed her down, and groomed her well, then fed and watered her. And scratched between her nose, then she cleaned herself up, and went to do her chores. She didn't have any homework today and had a while before dinner. So she went to find her friends, after asking Mrs. Grayson if she could go she said she could. She found Franny first, and ended up hanging out with her, while she did her wash. Samson now did the families wash, but Franny insisted on doing her own intimates. Samson did a lot around the House and church for his 50 cents. And Connor and Franny had more time to themselves and they still got their allowance. As long as they did what was asked of them. They still had to do chores, but it wasn't as stressful.

"So, what's Samson like?"

"He's nice. I think he doesn't talk much. He's done everything Brother Josiah has asked of him. He's very polite, but like I said quiet."

The girls hung out talking about the boys in school, and around town. Franny liked Virgil Easton. Who was new in school since July, He was a bit Energetic and Jittery, but he was a nice, polite, intelligent, eager, and kind young man. Zoe of course liked Al, because he was her best friend, and knew her very well, and was a good guy. She liked Connor too, because of his sense of humor. Eventually Zoe left so she could help Mrs. Grayson with dinner, they had beef stew, with carrots, potatoes, peas, and mushrooms.

Wednesday November 28th, was a particularly bone-chilling day, there was no freezing rain, or rain of any kind, thank God, but there was a howling wind blasting everything who had to leave their homes for any reason. Everyone in town while cold, and wild swept had generally productive or at least uneventful days. Until the stage showed up at 1pm. Now no one was out to meet the stage, because of the weather, except the Post master, Oliver Thomas, and he wasn't out to meet the Stage, but the wagon behind it.

The Stage arrived, and the drivers pulled up, and got the horses to a full stop. The Driver got down, and opened the door, helping the first lady out of the stage. Miss Rona McTaggart, a woman who was in her mid-30s but looked a good ten years younger, thanks to taking care of herself. And next he helped out her daughter the 16 year old daughter Martha, who had her Blue eyes, but looked much more like her father, Davy Rodgers. She was the spitting image of him with more feminine features, the next person off the stage, was older man nearly 60, Lydell Pritchard Sr. He looked like a happy cheerful sort. His very expensive clothes were by no means new, he was a frugal sort, and even though he was wealthy, he started out poor, and knew the value of even a penny and worked hard to both make and save every one he had. His clothes and luggage were well used. He was here to see his grandchildren. He knew they might be angry with him. But he was also here to make amends. He had had a falling out with his son 15 years earlier, and though daughter-in-law kept him updated on his grandchildren through yearly letters, and when his yearly letter didn't come he investigated and found his son and daughter-in-law dead. He decided to visit. The last person on the stage, was a man named Andrew Hart. He looked very much like a typical cowboy, right height and weight, dressed for the winter. And he was here for one reason only. It was a good reason one might suppose even if it was a bit bizarre. He was here to bring a natural father's, who never met his son, death bed confession and few worldly possessions to his son. The son in question was raised by a man believing one man was his father, and never knowing the truth. Andrew having known William Digby and was raised by his since he was 11. Knew the man very well. He was honored to do this for his Mentor and father figure. He collected his bags and went to find Vincent Tanner.

The first person to approach one of the townspeople for help, was the old man. He approached, Mary Larabee. "Excuse me Madam. I'm looking for the Pritchard children do you know where I can find them?"

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Larabee?"

"Mr. Pritchard, I'm their grandfather. I had a falling out with their father 15 years ago. And only recently discovered their parents' deaths I came to make amends for my absence in their life."

"Will their oldest child Edgar will be at the farm, with his wife and children, but Sally married the Undertaker Mr. McAdams, and will be at his home and office. I can take you there."

"Thank you Mrs. Larabee." Mary took him to The McAdams house/the Undertaker office. Sally opened the door.

"Mrs. Larabee, what can I do for you?"

"This is Mr. Pritchard he claims to be your grandfather."

"Grandfather, what are you doing here? Mother ane Father always told us you were too unwell to travel?"

"I am not too ill, to travel, I actually had a falling out with your parents 15 years ago, about their drinking and behavior, your mother wrote to be every year near the end of summer when her letter didn't come. I found out what happened and came as soon as I could."

"Please come in Grandfather, and talk. Thank you for bringing him, Mrs. Larabee."

"Your welcome Mrs. McAdams." And Mary left. Sally led him to the kitchen, where her newborn baby, Elizabeth was sleeping in a Moses basket.

"Can I get you anything, Grandfather, Coffee, Tea?"

"Tea is fine, Sweetheart, the doctors say I shouldn't have coffee anymore." She made them both some Tea. "How ill are you?"

"They thought my heart was bad 15 years ago, but I've never gotten worse, my brilliant doctor Dr. Newcastle, came up with a list of limitations for me what I can eat and drink, limiting shocking news, and how I need to exercise, and it seemed to make me healthier. I don't know how He knew these things but he did. He also gave me this new medication which called Aspirin. He's being patented soon. I take it every morning and it helps my heart."

"That's wonderful." He had no idea that Dr. Benjamin Newcastle was another time traveler. And had been sent back from 2000 and his brother Charles a Chemist invented for him to use for his patient at his request. He didn't have a computer with him but he had, had a bottle of aspirin and knew the chemical make-up, and his brother had studied the pills, until he got the chemical breakdown and found how to duplicate them.

"I want to help you, Sweetheart, all three of you financially, I have the money but I'm an old man, with little use for all that money and even though I've got the best medical care. I'm not going to live forever….."

Meanwhile, Zoe was in with her tutors she was reading a e-mail by her mother.

"It turns out there are more than just me and Mrs. G here from the future. She sent me this newspaper clipping from six years ago. "Miracle drug. Pain reliever, fever reducer, Inflammation, reduces heart attacks and strokes. Aspirin has been invented and patented by Charles Newcastle, son of Doctor Garett Newcastle. We need to send a letter to your father this is the chemist we need for any work we do with chemistry. It' obviously him or one of his close relatives is a like me. He'll understand." The Newcastle labs were in Chicago.

"The three immediately bundled up and went to see Oliver Thomas.

"What can I do for you girls?"

We need to wire our father." Athena said.

Of course, what do you need to say?"

"Find Chemist Charles Newcastle of Chicago. Stop. He will be perfect for the project and will understand. Stop. Athena and Helena.

He did what he was told and sent the wire. Meanwhile JD Dunne had met Miss McTaggart and his cousin and was taking them back to his farm. And Mr. Hart was still searching for Vin.

Eventually finding Mr. Tanner. Andrew Hart explained himself.

"What makes you think I should believe you?"

"You don't have to believe me. I only need to come what I came to say, and give you what he wanted you to have. That was his dying wish whether you were his son or not. He believed you were, and he wanted you to know his last thoughts, and have these things."

Vin Nodded. "Could it be true?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Bill was a bit of a ladies man and he wasn't at all discerning about what kind and whether they were married, promised to someone else, as long as they weren't too young, and vaguely attractive and even that wasn't always a necessity he'd sleep with them. I've seen him sleep with women who looked like horses, or even badgers, but he always found ways to compliment them and make them feel beautiful. It was a gift. If your mother was feeling underappreciated in her marriage."

"I'm sure she did, she married for love, and My father Marcus was not the romantic everyone thought he was, he was an adventurer, of course which she seems romantic but it isn't after a while. What did he want doesn't seem to romantic, it's dangerous, and boring."

"Here are some letters he wrote to you throughout your life, and his good luck piece, it's a 1787 English Sixpence, he actually had two a few sixpence, I got the 1770, one. Look, Mr. Tanner, he always meant to contact you, he just thought you were happy and didn't want to intrude. He was a good man. He didn't have much in the way of financial means, he was dead flat broke to be honest, his family had a few heirlooms, but not much in the way of money, if he had money he would have split it between the two of us."

"I'm not interested in money Mr. Hart."

"Good because, Mr. Digby had none, he took care of any debt he had in his life before his death, and prepaid in funeral. He was a strange man. But he left no debt in this life, his final gift to me, I suppose. But he left me with just a handful of possessions of his."

"No so strange, Mr. McAdams, our undertaker, prepays funerals. If you know you're dying you can take care of it, before you die."

"He didn't know he was dying."

"Ah, then it is a bit odd." Vin and Andrew spoke.

Meanwhile in Chicago. Abraham Willis, found Newcastle Labs, and found Charles Newcastle. Who was in his office, dealing with paperwork.

"Mr. Willis what can I do for you?"

"I have a client who is in need of a Chemist for her business. I need you to sign some paperwork stating you won't divulge her secrets to others."

"Non-disclosure agreement, those are very rare, practically unheard of. I'll sign." Mr. Willis handed him the document he looked through it and signed. "No what is this about?"

"Last April a young girl, came form the year 2016."

"My brother was from the year 2000, and came with a bottle of Aspirin which was my claim to fame, What do you need." He hands him a thick folder with plains for the dozens of plastics, and the hundreds of equipment he was thankful of the search engines that Zoe's mother had given her access to that most people on the internet weren't privy too.

"This could make us very, very wealthy indeed."

"Zoe only wants to improve humanity, half ownership through financial backing, your Labs, gets the rest."

"I think I can work on that, it will take a good 20 years to do all these, maybe 6 or 7, to come up with at least one."

"I understand."

"Good."

"I'll get started right away."

"Good."

They shook hands.


End file.
